In the Verge
by Liuny
Summary: Sam es raptado por los Decepticons, sin embargo, un milagro lo hace regresar no tan sano y salvo a la tierra. Sam no puede dejar de preguntarse si era mejor haber sido asesinado por los 'cons... ¡Slash!
1. De vuelta a la tierra

**In the verge...**

**Summary: **Sam es raptado por los Decepticons, sin embargo, un milagro lo hace regresar sano y salvo a la tierra. Sam no puede dejar de preguntarse si era mejor haber sido asesinado por los 'cons... ¡Slash!

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Miren, no empiecen ¿Sí? Esta es una historia cargada de incoherencias canónicas, OOC, cosas que no son, AU completo y totalmente AAAAUUUU y etc. Soy una fan que sólo recuerda las dos películas del 2007 y 2009 y lo que ha leído de Transformers por ahí. Y esta historia no sé exactamente porque tengo tantas ganas de publicarla, pero, _whatever. _Así que moleste usted las disculpas y proceda a discreción. Y ESTO ES SLASH HOMBRE/HOMBRE :S o 'mech/hombre... si no es lo tuyo ¿qué haces aquí? Y por cierto, Transformers no es mío, ni tampoco lo quiero :D. Es _movieverse_ y se encuentra entre la uno y la dos pero Sammy todavía no entra a la universidad. Y por último pero no menos importante. Los capítulos van a tener probablemente incoherencias entre sí XD

**Parejas:** Principal: CadexSamxBee (sí, _kind of threesome_ por separado _if you know what i mean_ xD). Y las que vayan saliendo.

Capítulo I: De vuelta a la tierra.

Lo único que Sam podía sentir era dolor. Dolor como nunca antes lo había sentido... el mundo era una pantalla blanca y dolorosa, sus piernas temblaban, su corazón era un manojo de latidos irregulares, su cabeza era sometida a fuertes presiones y algo incrustado en lo más profundo de su cerebro lo obligaba..., lo obligaba de la misma manera a la que se le obliga a un asesino a tomar siento en la silla eléctrica, a caminar... a caminar hasta que la última gota de estabilidad en su cuerpo desapareciera por completo. Podía sentir las lágrimas corriendo, quemándole, imparables por sus mejillas. Quería a su madre... necesitaba que alguien lo escondiera en sus brazos y le asegurara que ya nadie podría lastimarle y que estaba fuera de todo peligro. Quería creer que todo aquello había sido un mal sueño... una pesadilla. De nuevo podía escuchar sus patéticos sollozos abandonar sus labios mientras su mano izquierda se aferraba torpemente a su brazo derecho.

Cayó por fin desvalido en el asfalto... aún todo lo que veía era blanco, pero, sus demás sentido, agudizados por los recientes acontecimientos sucedidos en su vida, le aseguraron que el material en el que se encontraba era el cemento... la calle, alguna calle de su planeta natal. En ese punto no importaba, estaba a punto de morir. Era increíble lo tranquilizador que se presentaba la muerte en aquel escenario, aquello era el prefacio a la finalización de todo aquello. Ya no más dolor, no más pesadillas.... sólo la apacible calma que quedaba luego de la muerte. Trató de vomitar, pero sus fuerzas, inclusive aquellas que activaban sus movimientos reflejos, habían desaparecido por completo. Tosió lo que fuera aquel intento de, mientras su respiración se volvía más y más trabajosa. La culminación de aquella sufrida etapa era un regalo de los cielos. Trató de calmarse para acelerar el proceso. Toda su persona quería morir, lo pedía a gritos, sin embargo, aquella cosa que lo mantuvo caminando hasta que su cuerpo se apagó revelándose, no se lo permitía.

1

Que los humanos lo vieran ingiriendo "aceite" y "gasolina" en su estado Pretender, realmente le resbalaba. Aunque se estaba volviendo particularmente molesta la situación, y lo que era peor de todo, es que, desplegarse a su estado original era la cosa más insufrible que conocía, pero, cuando menos los Autobobos no tenían ninguna oportunidad de encontrarlo en un estado tan pequeño (porque ahora medía un miserable metro noventa) y estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Volvió a mugir internamente cuando pasó al lado de un grupo de hembras humanas y dichas comenzaron a señalarle y a susurrar nada disimuladas con sus risitas tontas y sus comentarios sin sentido, para su persona, inclusive algunos ejemplares masculinos lo hacía, sólo que más comedidos.

¡Humanos! Jamás los entendería del todo. Una estantería le reflejó. Observó sus ojos rojos, su cabello mitad blanco, mitad negro, la única piel que había tenido a mano era de un color blanquecino tan exagerado que podía ver sus cables a través de dicha. Su forma actual le parecía por demás, asquerosa. Sin embargo los humanos parecían bastante fascinados con ella. Se rascó la cabeza contrariado y siguió su camino. Prefería infinita veces su holofrom, pero, con ella no podía llegar tan lejos, además que cualquier podía detectarlo en ese modo. Volvió a gruñir mientras tomaba otro trago de aceite, el cual, tenía que admitir no estaba nada mal... para haber sido creado por 'humanos' por supuesto.

Quería volver a su forma original, pero, para ello tenía que llegar a lo que le servía como refugio. Acabó con lo que quedaba en el envase, cuando se percató que un humano estaba tumbado en aquel desolado callejón. Sus escáneres le sorprendieron, puesto que el humano apareció en su base de dato y con más de una designación.

"_**Afiliación:**__ Autobot. __**Designación terrestre:**__ Samuel James Witwicky [...]"_

Aquel era el humano del insecto scout. Expandió sus escáneres en busca de cierta molestia amarilla, sin embargo, el último Youngling de su raza... que, no sabía si afortunada o desafortunadamente; era un Autobot, no se encontraba en el rango de sus escáneres. Volvió sus ópticos al humano y lo primero que observó fue que el estado de daño del cuerpo rondaba en el ochenta por ciento y la mayoría del daño era irreparable... lo segundo los latidos de lo que ellos tenían por Spark, era inconstante y comenzaba a apagarse. Tercero, una fuerza ajena que comenzaba a mezclarse con el mismo ser de aquel humano, no lo dejaba morir... aquella fuerza era la misma energía que poseía el AllSpark. ?Cómo un humano sin gracia podía emanar la fuerza primigenia de su raza? Unos ojos casi muerto de de un hermoso color hazel, le miraron sin mirarle realmente. Algo en su interior se removió creándole una sensación que en ninguno de sus vorns de vida había conocido y no podía identificar.

Barricade era consciente de que él también había nacido cuando Cybertron no era más que un recuerdo, debido a la guerra... y que todo lo que sabía además de la cruda educación militar a la que había sido sometido, había sido aprendido dando tumbos por la vida... él, literalmente, sólo le sacaría dos vorns de vida al Insecto Autobot. Afortunadamente para él, eso a los Decepticons no les importaba siempre y cuando fuese efectivo en su campo.

Guardaba pocos recuerdos de su tiempo como Sparkling, Megatron, mandaba a Suprimir obligatoriamente las memorias, en casos como él, que había sido 'criado' bajo el yugo militar de Megatron. Lo que sí sabía es que si los Autobots hubiesen llegado dos nanokliks antes. ?l hubiese sido criado por los Autobots. Cientos de vorns después se enteraría de aquello y cuando sus procesadores lo analizaban tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Mitad desagrado, mitad curiosidad y anhelo, posiblemente el Insecto y él, hubiesen sido _amigos. _Terció una mueca. No... no había ninguna posibilidad en ningún universo existente de que aquello se diera.

La molestia amarilla, según Frenzy le había comentado una vez, era _"hijo"_ de Optimus Prime y Elita-one. ?Cómo aquello era posible? El misterio mejor guardado y más especulado por todos los Cybertronios... Decepticons y Autobots por igual. Ya por allí se castraba cualquier probabilidad de que sus caminos se cruzaran fuera del campo de batalla. "Bumblebee" (ugh... que nombre tan ridículo). Siempre sería protegido por todos, incluyendo allí a los Decepticons, al dicho ser pariente directo del High Lord Protector. Mientras él sería cedido al cuidado por algún _Cuidador _en las líneas más bajas... y mientras él seguía delirando el humano y la extraña energía, luchaban por sobrevivir.

— ¿Ladiesman217? —Preguntó Barricade sin saber que hacía. Los ojos del humano se movieron pero jamás le miraron—. ¿Samuel?

— … B... be... ee... —Murmuró ido y con tono mortuorio. El anhelo hizo latir su corazón de nuevo, hablándole de ilusión. ¿Qué había hecho el Insecto para ganar el ser recordado en los últimos momentos del Destructor de Megatron? Ni el nombre de sus unidad parentales, o su "pareja", aparecieron en su delirio, en cambio, un alíen, al que tenía unos poco meses conociendo, había sido fuerza suficiente para que su alma chispeara momentáneamente. Casi con curiosa morbosidad, buscó una grabación del bichejo amarillo llamando al humano y la reprodujo.

— _¿__Sam? _—Llamó en la grabación Bumblebee. La sorpresa no cabía en su cuerpo, cuando todos los procesos del humano se revolucionaron ante la voz grabada. ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

— B... be... du... l... —Barricade suponía que las "cuerdas vocales" del humano habían sido brutalmente dañadas. Ladiesman, obviamente había sido despiadadamente torturado. Ahora, la pregunta del millón ¿Dónde estaban los Autobots cuando su salvador estaba muriendo sólo en un callejón? Sin saber por qué lo hacía, buscó otra grabación de sus días vigilando 24/7, al bichejo y al humano.

— _Aquí estoy, Sam... _—Un líquido cristalino comenzó a brotar de los ojos de Ladiesman y por primera vez en su vida, Barricade sintió algo que sólo había leído y escuchado. "La culpa". Descubrió en carne propio, el nacimiento triunfal de "La Consciencia" en su cuerpo. No sabía por qué esas gotas le causaron tan sentimiento. Llorar lo llamaban los humanos. Samuel lloraba de dolor, de anhelo, de tristeza y de felicidad. La ansiedad comenzó a desbordarlo, cuando todos los signos vitales de ladiesman217 se apagaron súbitamente.

2

— ¿Dice que lo encontró en un callejón? —Preguntó la humana luego de que Barricade hubiese llevado casi instintivamente a _Ladiesman217_ al hospital.

—¿Sobrevivirá? —Respondió sintiendo un incómodo salto en su Spark.

— No lo sabemos, lo trajo aquí, básicamente sin signos vitales. Será un milagro si logra salir del quirófano con vida. ?Sabe como se llama y si podemos contactar a algún familiar?

— Sólo sé su nombre... —Mintió a medias. El único contacto que podría proporcionar, era decirle a los Autobots dónde estaba Samuel. Eso era igual a tener al Topkick, apuntándole con uno de sus cañones apenas lo tuviera en sus radares—. Su nombre es Lad... Samuel... —Rectificó a tiempo. La mujer asintió.

— Si desea puede esperar en la Sala de Esperas —Barricade sólo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Sus circuitos lógicos le demandaban huir de allí. Los Autobots para ese entonces ya debían saber que ladiesman217 estaba en aquel hospital muriendo y de nuevo, lo último que quería en su vida era entrar en los radares del especialista de armas. Son embargo, sus pies no se movieron ni un centímetro de donde estaba y sus escáneres no dejaron de enfocarse en el humano que luchaba por sobrevivir en el quirófano. El simple hecho de pensar que aquella vida estaba a punto de apagarse, le creaba inestabilidad e inconscientemente un pánico desconocido para él hasta ahora.

No supo cuantas horas pasaron, cuando un médico de aspecto cansado y abatido, buscaba a los familiares de Samuel. Actuó de nuevo de forma inconsciente y se levantó de la silla que lo había alojado incontables horas y dirigió hacia el doctor.

— ¿Es usted el familiar del chico? —Asintió sapiente que buscarle la tangente a aquello sólo haría más tediosa la situación—. Hemos logrado estabilizarlo, ahora todo depende del chico para sobrevivir.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —Preguntó tentativo. ¿Pero? ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! ¡Él NO quería verlo!

— Actualmente está sedado, pero, creo que una presencia conocida le hará bien, mientras conseguimos a sus padres.

Cuando vio al humano. Se lamentó por primera vez que el psicópata CMO de los Autobots no estuviese en un lugar cercano. A pesar de que sus agresores casi no arremetieron contra su cara, dicha estaba llena de rasguños menores, que comenzaban a cicatrizar.

Luego de que el médico los dejara solos, agarró el informe médico y lo leyó. Varios traumas en la cabeza (posible amnesia temporal). Más del cincuenta por ciento de los huesos severamente dañados, desollación parcial en varias partes del cuerpo. Incisión quirúrgica en el estómago, daños en el canal rectal, Barricade miró al techo. ¿Un humano había hecho aquello? Y de ser así ¿Con qué propósito? ¡Pero aún! ¿Dónde coño estaban los jodidos Autobots? Volvió al informe e inmediatamente soltó la carpeta, la cual cayó encima del mueble. Subió el cobertor que cubría el maltratado cuerpo del humano y revisó la parte interior del muslo. ¿Cómo en el nombre de Primus, Starscream se las había arreglado para arrebatarles al chico a los Autobots? Aunque Skywarp hubiese logrado aparecerse en Tranquility, sin mostrarse en los radares del bichejo, raptárselo sin crear una situación de alerta roja, incluyendo a los humanos en aquella alerta, no entraba en aquel sistema universal. Pero, la marca de los Decepticons estaba allí. Cuando soltaban a un prisionero de guerra como advertencia, introducían en el muslo una especie de clavo quirúrgico que lisiaba de manera permanente a los torturados (aunque a saber de dónde sacaron uno del tamaño de _ladiesman217_). Suerte para Samuel, ser humano y aquel dispositivo no había tocado ningún "nervio" lo llamaban, que le impidiera el uso de sus miembros, post-recuperación.

El humano nunca le había parecido tan vulnerable, normalmente un aura de decisión y fuera lo acompañaban junto a sus fulgurantes ojos hazel y, su personalidad _easy going,_ inspiraba un extraño tipo de respeto y encanto que no se evidenciaba demasiado físicamente. Pero, ahora, sólo aquella energía similar al AllSpark alcanzaba sus sensores. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus fracciones estaban libres de cualquier expresión, aunado a todo aquello su piel se había vuelto cetrina y su saludable bronceado, había languidecido bajo la palidez de la enfermedad que se acrecentaba con aquella luces de neón blancas.

Tenía que conseguir aquel pedazo de metal inmediatamente. No podía darse el lujo de que fuera analizado. Lanzó sus escáneres tratando de encontrar algún rastro de metal Cybertroniano, sin embargo, sólo ladiesman217 y él, entraban en ese rango. Tal vez habían utilizado un metal terrestre. Aunque seguía sin poder entender como Ladiesman había logrado caer en las garras de los Decepticons. Se sentó y volvió a revisar el informe. Privación de oxígeno, exposición prolongada a gases desconocidos. ¡Aquello sí que no se lo creía! Aunque, explicaba el cómo los Decepticons habían conseguido al chico y como los Autobots no se habían enterado de nada. Pero, que Starscream se hubiese llevado al humano hasta Cybertron, salía fuera de todo lo coherente y no se explicaba tampoco el como lo había logrado mantener con vida en la atmósfera de su planeta madre.

Se masajeó la cabeza, gesto inconsciente que había adoptado de los humanos. ¿Corolario de todo aquello? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Suspiró, sintiéndose frustrado...

4

Sorprendiendo a todos, Sam había despertado al día siguiente, demasiado lúcido para alguien en su estado. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, las fracciones cansadas del humano se llevaron de confusión. Algo le decía que a esa persona ya la había tratado antes, pero, su mente no podía decir de dónde... trató de hablar pero nada salió de sus labios. Se llevó una mano a la garganta.

— Tus cuerdas vocales fueron en pocas palabras: Destrozadas —Explicó el hombre de ojos rojos. Las máquinas de Sam comenzaron a pitar y sus gestos se transformaron en miedo y sorpresa. ¡Barricade! Los recuerdos le golpearon de nuevo y no pudo contener las lágrimas que jamás soltó en su corta estadía en Cybertron. Trató de huir, pero lo único que podía mover era su mano izquierda—. Cálmate. Yo fui quien te trajo aquí. ¿Para qué te voy a matar ahora? —Razonó el Decepticon, agarrando la única silla que había en el lugar y sentándose al lado de la cama. Dolorosamente las constantes de Sam volvieron a la normalidad—. ¿Y dónde está la plaga amarilla? —Sam parpadeó, seguramente recordando a su guardián—. No sé que estrella te protege Ladiesman, pero, salir con vida de las garras de Starscream no tiene otra definición más que de "Milagro", utilizando el lenguaje humano... —Los rasgos del humano estaban cargados de desconfianza.

» ¿Supongo que los Decepticons se la pasaron bomba contigo! —Sam cerró los ojos con dolor—. ¿Y dónde están "tus amigos"? Que molesto que no puedas hablar —El menor observó sin tener de otra a Barricade aparecer un _data-pad_ y un lápiz óptico. No le sorprendió, cuando estudiaba con Ratchet o con Optimus, también lo proveían con eso.

Trató de buscar la fuerza para escribir, pero no la encontró. Todo le pesaba demasiado. Volvió a mirar a su supuesto salvador.

— Qué inútil eres... —Aquello hizo reír a Sam, lastimándose en el proceso. Gimió de dolor, llevándose con cuidado su mano 'casi' sana, al estómago—. ¿Quieres que te suba la morfina? —Preguntó sorprendiendo a Samuel—. ¿Qué? ¡Sobreviviste a los Decepticons, puedes tener toda la morfina que quieras! —El de ojos hazel no podía creer que aquel Decepticon le hiciera reír y lo tranquilizara tan rápido y con tanta facilidad como Bumblebee. Suspiró derrotado. No quería que los Autobots le vieran así, su amigo había sido secuestrado y recluido hasta que lograra perfeccionar su _Alt-Mode Pretender_, en el consulado de los Autobots y él se había ido, sólo (obviamente) a su viaje de graduación.

Una semana de haber llegado. Uno de los Decepticons había aparecido y luego se lo había llevado a Cybertron... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí? Sólo Dios sabría... aunque si nadie estaba buscándole todavía, era porque seguía dentro del tiempo de su viaje de graduación.

— Infiero que deberías poder teclear —Explicó de pronto, dándole una pequeña computadora. Sam suspiró y se dispuso a teclear con su única mano buena.

"_Estaba en mi viaje de graduación. Bee está en el Consulado de los Autobots. ¿Por qué me ayudas?" _

— No lo sé. ¿Hubieses preferido que te dejara morir? —Preguntó sin tacto. El de ojos hazel apretó una tecla varias veces, sin activarla... ya no quería morir desesperadamente, pero, en aquel momento era lo único que deseaba y nada más—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo ladiesman217? —Lo único que recibió fue una mirada expectante por parte del humano—. Llama a tus estúpidos Autobobos para irme de aquí.

"_Deceptidiota :S" _

— ¿Cómo dices humano estúpido? —Reaccionó violentamente Barricade, con sus ojos rojos brillando peligrosos. Lo que ocasionó que Samuel tuviera un nuevo ataque de pánico. El de ojos rojos se retrajo—. Lo siento... —Se disculpó a medias. Sam cerró los ojos sin poder ocultar el dolor. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, removiéndose lo mejor que podía. Barricade consideró prudente esa vez, llamar a una enfermera.

5

Cuando lograron estabilizar de nuevo a Samuel. La habitación había caído en un terrible silencio. Sam decidió mirar a su presunto salvador. El ventilador que lo ayudaba a respirar estaba volviéndole loco.

"_Ummm... ¿Hola allí?"_

Tanteó Sam, mostrándole la pantalla. Los dos se miraron un rato.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

"_Lo siento, creo que sobre reaccioné" _

— Como sea, ladiesman217...

"_Sam"_

— ¿Cómo? —Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sam perdió todas las fuerzas de nuevo en ese momento. Barricade lo sintió y se sorprendió aún más al descubrir que sus escáneres seguían monitoreando al chico—. Descansa...

6

Cuando Sam despertó de nuevo. Barricade estaba viendo por la ventana, pero, inmediatamente volteó sin razón alguna. Sam sonrió aunque el gesto no le salió muy bien. El ventilador no le dejaba muchas opciones. Sintiéndose con la suficiente fuerza, agarró la máquina y escribió:

"_Nunca pensé que te quedarías"_

— Yo tampoco... escribe el teléfono de tus unidades parentales, y así poder irme de una vez... —Sam cerró los ojos y relajó la postura—. ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no piensas decirlos nada? No seas estúpido. El psicópata que tienen por doctos los Autobots notará tus heridas y daño interno antes de que llegues. Sin contar esa extraña energía que expeles... y que es igual al AllSpark.

"_No quiero que me vean así"_

Aquella palabras habían sido casi una plegaria escrita. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué aquel humano le importaba tanto a sus circuitos? Era como si algo le gritara desde lo más profundo que debía protegerlo. Pero, pero aquel humano era, era... ¡Un Autobot! ¡Los estúpidos le habían honrado con una designación! Aunque, volvió a correr su base de datos... al parecer los Decepticons también habían hecho lo mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía ese humano de importante?

"_**Afiliación:**__ Autobot. __**Designación terrestre:**__ Samuel James Witwicky. __**Edad: **__6935 Ciclos Orbitales. __**Color de Ojos:**__ Hazel. __**Color de Cabellos:**__ Marrones.__** Origen:**__ Terrestre. __**Nacionalidad:**__ Estadounidense (Tierra). [Amnistía permanente en Cybertron 'Autobot Gated Citadel']. __**Designación Autobot: **__Spike. _[Mención honorífica de 1er Grado]._** Equipo: **__Prime [1er grupo]. __**Estatus: **__Scout. __**Compañero: **__Bumblebee. __**Designación Decepticon: **__Némesis_._**Estatus: **__(priori) Prisionero de Guerra / (actual) [encriptado]." _

¿Qué era aquella encriptación? Barricade utilizó sus códigos como comandante de brigada que era y desbloqueó la información.

"_[...] / __**actual: **__(48% en base a 100% de probabilidades). Nuevo catalizador del AllSpark. [nivel de confidencialidad. Sobre los 85/100 box de encriptación. {Comandante+ o superior}]". _

"_¿Estás bien?" _

Aquel mensaje lo sacó de su estupor. Observó al chico. ¿Aquel humano era el nuevo AllSpark? ¡Por Primus y la Matrix...!

— ¿Recuerdas que quería Starscream? —Ante la mención del nombre, Sam tuvo un nuevo acceso de pánico—. Cálmate. Las posibilidades de que se aparezca por aquí, rayan en lo negativo —Sam trató de calmarse lo mejor que pudo. Con manos temblorosas escribió:

"_El Fragmento..." _

— ¿Tú tienes el fragmento? —Escupió incrédulo, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. Por suerte, Samuel se mantuvo en los límites normales—. ¿Todavía lo tienes? —Él lo dudaba pero, nada iba a perder por preguntar. Sam se acomodó como preparándose para escribir más de tres palabras.

"_Antes de que Starscream pudiera hacer nada... me lo tragué"._

Shock, shock, shock, shock... ¡¿Qué tenía en la mente, Ladiesman?! ¿Aluminio? Bueno, allí tenía su explicación del por qué le habían abierto de hito a hito el estómago.

"_Y bueno... el fragmento desapareció de mi cuerpo... creo". _

— ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza para tragarte un pedazo de metal altamente radiactivo?! —Le regañó molesto, con unas inmensas ganas de hamaquearle, hasta despertarle algo de sentido común.

"_Je, je... Ratchet tiende a preguntarse lo mismo..."_

Bromeó, aunque al ver la cara de Barricade se enserió...

"_Primero muerto, antes que entregarle el fragmento al maldito Decepticon"._

Le hizo saber mirándole fijamente. La determinación que destilaba el humano era algo que Barricade no había visto nunca antes en el chico... creía ahora entender él por qué los Autobots le tenían en tan alta estima. Lo que sus circuitos lógicos no podían terminar de entender era el qué habían hecho los Autobots para ganarse a tan poderoso aliado, como había resultado ser aquel fangoso...

— ¿Starscream te dijo algo más?

"_¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" _

Escribió sin entender por qué el Decepticon estaba tan interesado en todo lo que le habían hecho o dicho en su _corta _estadía en Cybertron.

— Porque sí. Ahora responde, humano —Sam suspiró ante el mandatorio robot. Con desconfianza volvió a mirarlo tratando de sacar algo en claro de aquellos extraños ojos rojos.

"_Sólo lo oí... ya que no creo que los 'cons supieran que entiendo un poco de Cybertronio... pero creo que Starscream quería el fragmento para revivir a Megatron" _

Confesó como si aquello fuera el apocalipsis... cosa que posiblemente sí fuera. Barricade se llevó una mano a la barbilla ponderando. Starscream sin Megatron, no era nadie, y el Decepticon lo sabía, las probabilidades de amotinamiento de las tropas tenía un porcentaje de probabilidades de ocurrencia bastante alto, dándole a los Autobobos demasiada ventaja, especialmente teniendo a los humanos de su lados, los cuales habían resultado ser un incordio bastante problemático en cuanto al campo de batalla se refería. Sin contar con que la raza podía ser terriblemente inventiva en tiempo de crisis...

Poco sabía él de cómo estaban las cosas en las líneas de sus compatriotas... luego de que desactivaran a Frenzy, él había decido quedarse en la tierra, a pesar de tener que esconderse, casi al punto de apagar todos sus sistemas excepto los vitales, del Topkick. Pero, si el humano realmente había resultado ser el nuevo AllSpark, cambiaba todo el tablero de juego... de nuevo, especialmente porque este AllSpark podía correr y decidir, y esa decisión había sido tomada antes de la conversión. El nuevo AllSpark estaba 100% del lado de los Autarados... aunque lograran revivir a Megatron y Megatron lograra retener a Ladiesman217, no iban a sacar mucho más del chico.

Ponía en juego sus reservas de Energon a que el fangoso no había soltado prenda alguna mientras lo torturaban, si había sido tan ridículamente estúpido como para tragarse una pieza de metal radioactivo desconocido, potencialmente dañino para su salud, sin siquiera bizquear, y una vez que los Autobobos descubrieran (si no lo sabían ya) que el chico era el nuevo AllSpark, ajustarían la seguridad a tal punto, que tal vez inclusive el bichejo fuera remplazado y algunos veteranos... tal vez Cliffjumper o Springer, tomarían su lugar (cuando llegaran a la tierra. Los únicos Autobots que habían arribado, hasta donde sabía, eran: Perceptor y Wheeljack. Prowl y su grupo [amén que grupo sería] habían dado alerta de llegar próximamente). Aunque... considerando lo que había visto. El insecto y el Humano patalearían hasta volar los sensores auditivos de todos.

No sabía por qué _eso _en particular le molestaba, pero, _detalles_. El tener el AllSpark, te hacía inmediatamente el ganador de aquella guerra, aún sin haber encontrado Energon, y aunque los Autobots no lo sabían, realmente ya habían ganado por default aquella guerra inmemorial (sin contar con que, todas las femmebots que existían, eran Autobots y Optimus Prime las protegía con todo lo que había… aunque, por lo que había escuchado eso a Elita-one no le hacía nada de gracia, y de allí, los rumores más calientes del por qué Elita-one y Optimus Prime, teniendo un Sparkling; no podían verse ni en pintura. _Ni idea _de por qué el bichejo no sabía nada de su progenie…) reviró los ojos. Actualmente estaba delirando con mucha facilidad.

— **Esto no puede significar nada bueno **—Murmuró Barricade en Cybertronio. El humano asintió, entendiéndole, aunque sabía que Barricade no le estaba prestando atención. Un mensaje escrito de Sam, sacó al Decepticon de sus cavilaciones.

"_Un centavo por tus pensamientos"._

— ¿A qué viene eso, Ladiesman217? —Un intento de risa que fue cortado inmediatamente, se oyó de chico.

"_Es un decir humano"._

Trató de explicar Sam lo mejor que podía sólo pudiendo utilizar una mano y teniendo que escribir. Estaba loco porque le quitaran aquel tubo que le ayudaba a respirar.

— ¿Y qué quiere decir _ese dicho _humano? —Preguntó con ironía.

"_Quiere decir; más o menos: ?En qué estás pensando?"._

— ¿Y no podías preguntar eso de una vez? —Espetó de mala gana, sin poder entender esos procedimientos humanos. Sam sólo reviró los ojos, comenzando a acostumbrarse a la _encantadora _personalidad del Decepticon—. Y no estoy pensando nada de tu incumbencia, fangoso… —El torturado simplemente suspiró y cerró los ojos para descansar un rato, de nuevo se sentía particularmente cansado—. ¿Qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante? —Tanteó Barricade, a la espera de la contestación del chico. Sam abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró un rato al techo, cómo pensando la respuesta. Barricade comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sin embargo no hizo nada por apurarlo. Unos minutos, que le parecieron una eternidad, Sam agarró de nuevo el aparato, lo abrió y comenzó a teclear.

"_Volver a mi vida normal… ir a la universidad…, la verdad es que no sé."_

Contestó volviendo a poner a un lado la maquinita y cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Ja! ¿Vida normal? ¿Ir a la universidad? Por lo que sé, ¿No eres tú el enlace entre los Autobobos y los Humanos? ¿Qué vas a estudiar? ¿"Diplomacia alienígena"? —Ante la burla, Sam sólo suspiró derrotado, él también había pensado mucho en ello, pero, él sólo quería una vida normal. Tener un carro, una novia, ir a la universidad, bromear con sus amigos… pero, recientemente todo se había vuelto una marea de situaciones confusas…

Su carro, que ahora también era su mejor amigo, que también era un Robot Gigante, perteneciente a una raza súper avanzada y servía al ejército de la misma como teniente, no tenía demasiado tiempo para bromear con él. Su intento de tener una relación había terminado como "el mejor amigo" (ese que todas las chicas desean tener pero no como pareja). Mikaela y él, habían terminado. A decir verdad, más como, Mikaela había terminado con él, y él había tenido que aceptar (lo peor de todo es que habían terminado por teléfono) así que actualmente no tenía una novia sino una tremendamente sexy y mecánica, mejor amiga que tampoco tenía tiempo para bromear con él, ya que era la nueva aprendiz/enfermera del CMO y aquel era un trabajo 24/7, especialmente ahora que habían acabado la escuela.

Ratchet le había dado la oportunidad a Mikaela de estudiar mecánica en cualquier lugar del mundo, siendo subsidiada por los Autobots, dado que era necesario, además de un trabajo de por vida como médico auxiliar. Ni él se hubiese negado a semejante trabajo. Ratchet, habiendo perfeccionado su forma Pretender, había ido a la cárcel en el que estaba encerrado el papá de Mikaela y había hablado sus buenas horas con dicho. Al final de la conversación, Ratchet era el nuevo guardián de Mikaela… así que ahora su ex novia, vivía en el consulado de los Autobots.

Miles, quien era su mejor amigo (humano) y con quién podía bromear y relajarse y _vivir_. Había sido relegado a un segundo plano, haciéndole sentir la mierda más plasta como mejor amigo, por todas las responsabilidades y demandas que tenía en esos momentos. Normalmente ni siquiera pasaba el tiempo suficiente en su casa, aquel mes que duraba su viaje de graduación, había sido como unas vacaciones que Ratchet (su maestro, cuando Optimus no podía tutorarlo o torturarlo mejor dicho). Había aceptado a regañadientes y con promesas de hundirlo a estudiar lo que no había estudiado en toda su vida.

Aquella situación ocasionaba que sus padres se quejaran de ello, y tuviera que sacar tiempo que no existía para consentirlos un rato, por lo que Miles… bueno… sentía que tenía siglos sin ver a Miles, especialmente ahora que había terminado el colegio… y eran los únicos minutos que le podía regalar a su amigo de toda la vida, antes de que Bumblebee, apareciera y lo llevara al consulado, almorzaba con los Rangers (cosa a la que se estaba acostumbrando, pero, todavía le parecía de lo más raro). Fuera secuestrado por Optimus, luego por Ratchet, interrumpiendo en el proceso cualquiera de los Autobots que necesitara asistencia con respecto a las cosas humanas. Luego Ironhide y el Capitán Lennox (si no estaban de misión), trataban de instruirlo en la vida marcial, a las doce de la noche (a veces), se apiadaban de él y lo soltaban, Bumblebee lo llevaba a su casa y normalmente perdía el conocimiento antes de llegar a su hogar para, el día siguiente repetir…

Su viaje de graduación había sido como una briza de aire fresco, sin preocupaciones (aunque tenía que admitir que había extrañado un montón a 'Bee, pero ni modo… especialmente luego del sermón que se habían llevado los dos, cuando había tratado de persuadir a Optimus para que dejara venir a Bumblebee con él, ese día, había aprendido porque Optimus Prime, era el líder de los Cybertronios, ni más ni menos [y por primera vez vio que Optimus y Megatron eran hermanos…]). Hasta que el maldito de Starscream había aparecido en el escenario… su corazón se volvió a acelerar al recordar esos días en Cybertron. Bee le había mostrado muchas imágenes que le habían sido proporcionadas por los otros Autobots, ya que su amigo había nacido cuando la guerra ya había destruido básicamente todo su planeta, ahora podía entender cómo se sentía Bee.

La Gran Civilización llena de historia y vida… de eso sólo quedaban los escombros. Lo que una vez fue toda luz y calidez, ahora era frío y austero. Todas las edificaciones no eran más que un recuerdo de su antigua gloria. ¿Cómo podían los Decepticons, vivir en un lugar semejante? Ya ni se preguntaban el por qué los Autobots, decidieron buscarse otro planeta en el que vivir…

Sam y Barricade oyeron que la puerta comenzaba abrirse. El humano guardó rápidamente el dispositivo que le había cedido Barricade para comunicarse temporalmente, bajo su espalda, maltratándose en el proceso, ya que los glifos que tenía impresa la computadora, era el abecedario Cybertronio… y no iba a ser nada inteligente dejarle ver a cualquier persona, semejante cosa. Estaba seguro que Ratchet le quitaría la cabeza y el gobierno no iba a estar demasiado alegre de que la información se había extendido a otro país…, porque no. Ni siquiera en estaba en los estados unidos… su viaje de graduación había sido un recorrido a Europa y por el inglés que hablaban, seguía en ese lado del mundo.

— Buenas tardes, Samuel. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó el doctor. Sam miró al hombre de bata blanca y alzó una mano para enseñarle el pulgar—. Es genial que tengas ese entusiasmo, hijo. Hoy vamos a ver como siguen tus pulmones, tus costillas y general todo tu cuerpo… y… ¿Podrías escribir tu nombre completo y un teléfono para contactar a tus padres? Tu… compañero sólo sabe tu nombre —Insinuó refiriéndose a Barricade.

— No te hagas de rogar Ladi… Samuel… —Para el momento de esa advertencia el doctor le estaba ofreciendo papel y lápiz. Sam agarró lo que le tendían con la mano izquierda. Él era diestro… apenas si podía teclear, ¿Cómo esperaban que escribiera? Trató… de verdad trató; pero sus manos (o más bien, su cerebro) no parecían coordinar para lograr algo tan complicado como para escribir a mano. Cuando Barricade le tendía un nuevo aparato (más parecido a la tecnología de la tierra) se dio cuenta que ya no sentía la presión de su espalda. El Decepticon le insistió para que la tomara.

Cuando lo abrió, se encontró con el teclado usual de las computadoras terrestres e inclusive estaban las teclas de Función. Miró disimuladamente al médico, quien simplemente tenía un gesto de aceptación en la cara ante la computadora. Suspiró y comenzó a teclear.

"_Samuel J. Witwicky. 996633. Judy o Ronald Witwicky…"_

'Bee a veces tendía a contestar el teléfono, pero, si la última vez que le habían dejado ver a su mejor amigo, dicho no iba nada bien con su Pretender. El último Youngling de los Autobots, sólo podía convertir sus manos, y porque casualmente 'Bee también tenía cinco dedos como los humanos, pero, del resto… sus engranajes parecían atrofiarse y ni Ratchet ni Optimus tenían demasiadas luces cómo apoyo moral. Al final, decidió dejar sólo el nombre de sus padres.

— Ese número de teléfono no parece ser de este país… ¿Tienes los códigos de área? —Inquirió el doctor luego de anotar la información en el papel que le había tendido anteriormente al chico. El doctor observó como Samuel miraba al extraño hombre de ojos rojos y cabellos bicolor.

— ¿Y tú qué miras? —Le soltó demasiado franco. Samuel lo miró con acuse en los ojos. El Decepticon suspiró enfurruñado—. +50 (210) —Le proporcionó de mala gana al doctor.

— ¿Estados Unidos? —Soltó con sorpresa. Sam asintió, inseguro—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

"_18"_

— Bueno, cuando menos eres mayor de edad… —Murmuró el doctor con una mano en los labios—. Ok, Samuel. Esto haremos, yo le proporcionaré esta información a una de las enfermeras en recepción y ellas se encargarán de buscar a tus familiares, mientras nosotros tenemos que seguir tu tratamiento para que nada empeore—. ¿Está bien? —Sam simplemente veía con desconfianza al hombre.

1

Bumblebee era el robot más infeliz sobre la faz del universo… y además de no ser un 'bot feliz… también era miserable. No sólo no había podido ver a Sam en casi UN mes completo sino que tampoco había podido terminar de, cuando menos; reducir su cuerpo al tamaño de un humano… bufó irritado. ¡Estúpida forma Pretender! Se comenzó a dar golpes contra la pared frustrado.

Se calmó y volvió a intentar antes de que Hatchet entrara y comenzara histérico a regañarle. ¡Prefería mil veces a Judy! Pero no… bueno, cuando menos era Ratchet y no Optimus quien lo regañaba periódicamente, el líder de los Autobots normalmente tendía a apiadarse de ellos cuando Hatchet entraba en acción, pero igual. ¡Él quería ver a Sam! ¡Él también quería conocer Europa! Pero NO… tenía que quedarse en ese estúpido cuartel vacío, hasta que lograra plegar correctamente sus piezas ¡Era muy difícil! ¡Era para él, casi imposible bajar, de ser de casi cinco metros de alto, a ser de cuando menos, un metro noventa! ¡Eran casi cuatro metros de diferencia! ¡Sus circuitos lógicos no sabían ni entendía como todos los demás podían hacerlo tan fácil! Y lo único que habían hecho los muy majaderos fue darle un instructivo en Cybertronio y dejarle sufrir allí.

Y unos días hacia el presente, a penas si podía concentrarse en caminar. Su Spark no paraba de retorcerse y dar vuelcos. Sólo esperaba que Sam estuviese bien, porque, algo en su interior le decía que Sam no estaba bien, pero, se lo había atribuido a la paranoia que había acaecido desde que cuidaba a su humano. Pero, en el poco tiempo que llevaba con Sam, se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes para él y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco, nadie le replicaba de esa manera a Optimus Prime… la verdad que su amigo, con ese gesto se había ganado lo que no tenía de él, que para esos momentos no era mucho, de todas maneras.

Volvió a tratar de plegar sus partes. Sólo sus manos y su cabeza le hicieron caso. ¿Por qué no le podían decir el truco? ¿Les dolía demasiado en el alma ayudarle? Igual fue con el estúpido Holoform… le habían dado casi un tera de información y luego lo habían dejado en su cuarto en Cybertron para que lo activara. Aunque esa vez había sido si quería… al final siempre tenía interferencia, aunque a Sam no parecía importarle la mala calidad de su Holoform. Con Sam todo era divertido, él jamás había sido capaz de divertirse con personas de su edad (utilizando una equivalencia, Sam y él eran contemporáneos y tenían exactamente la misma edad mental…). Todos los Autobots que conocía eran adultos o ancianos… ninguno le interesaban las cosas que a él le interesaban, así que, estar en la tierra había sido lo mejor que le había pasado.

Lo único que le hacía intentar (más o menos), tratar de perfeccionar alguna de sus dos ilusiones humanas, era la promesa de Sam de presentarle a Miles y algunos otros _conocidos, _aunque, a él, el único humano que le importaba era Sam, tampoco se quejaba si podía _jugar _con otros humanos de su edad. Pero~ hasta nuevo aviso… tenía que quedarse en ese lugar hasta oxidarse, porque sólo sus manos (y ahora su cabeza) respondían a sus comandos…

Apareció de nuevo el manual holográfico acerca del _"Alt-Mode_ _Pretender"_ que Ratchet y Optimus le habían proporcionado _amablemente _y volvió a leer algunas partes que no terminaba de entender del todo. ¡A él le gustaba más ser un Camaro! Además, a Sam le gustaba más el _Camaro_ que Mikaela… ya por ahí todo el mundo podía seguir sacando cuentas ¡Él quería seguir siendo un jodido Camaro! Pero no… como siempre, él no podía replicar. El tener como unidad parental a Optimus Prime, hacía inviable _ese _tipo de negociación. El líder de los Autobots lo había criado desde que tenía memoria, pero, su punto era que a veces parecía que _realmente _lo fuera. Sin embargo, él no tenía memorias de cualquier cosa que hubiese sucedido antes de Optimus Prime y los Autobots.

Ratchet, Ironhide y Jazz que ya se había unido a Primus… que eran los más cercanos, desde siempre al líder, simplemente evadían el tema, nadie jamás le decía de dónde había venido, o porque todo el mundo se comportaba extraño cuando el tema referente a su pasado salía flote. Ironhide, quien había actuado como su _babysitter _en términos humanos, se reía cuando le preguntaba y le pedía_ por favor_ que se dirigiera a Ratchet para _ese_ tipo de problemas.

Inclusive una vez había tratado de preguntarle a Prowl, dicho simplemente había carraspeado al mejor estilo humano y se había disculpado, diciendo que tenía que atender unos asuntos de vital importancia mientras Jazz se moría de un ataque imparable de risa. Siendo un simple Sparkling para ese entonces, simplemente se había quedado confundido. Hasta el sol de hoy, seguía confundido… una vez el tema había surgido en una conversación con Sam al respecto, pero, dicho simplemente se había alzado de hombros y le había dicho que todos los adultos actuaban de manera extraña y le aseguró que ya los entenderían (los dos) cuando crecieran. Él no podía dejar de preguntarse si realmente algún día los iba a entender…

Volvió a suspirar, desapareciendo el manual. Movió la cabeza un poco y se enfocó… si tenía suerte, podría ir a buscar a Sam al aeropuerto cuando llegara de su viaje por Europa. ¡Como había deseado ir a ese viaje! Pero… tampoco habría podido ir, al menos de que Sam decidiera irse en crucero y le permitieran llevar carro. ¡Buu! ¡Que injusta era la vida!

¡Oh! Estaban llamando a la casa de los Witwicky… dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo (que de todas maneras era nada) cuando Judy contestó la llamada.

2

Judy esa mañana se encontraba en la cocina, preparando su café matutino, pensando que la casa sin su único hijo, no era lo mismo. Ya quería que regresara, aunque, seguro los Robots se lo arrebatarían (de nuevo) por más tiempo del que podía contar… estaba pensando en mudarse a la base de los Autobots… cuando menos así podría ver a su hijo con más frecuencia y asegurarse de que descansaba y comía adecuadamente. Agarró su taza de café, cerró los ojos para degustar el primer trago, cuando el teléfono sonó… abrió los ojos, con una mueca de disgustos en su cara… ¿Quién llamaba a las seis de la mañana un domingo? Reviró los ojos y se fue a contestar, tal vez era Miles… ya que su hijo, ¡carne de su carne! Se había olvidado que sus padres existían y… había llamado la primera semana, luego… ni un repique…

— ¿Sí?

— _Buenas noches _—Saludó una voz británica—. _¿__Hablo con la familia Witwicky? _

— Sí… habla Judy Witwicky… ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó sintiendo que el corazón se le estrujaba. Algo le había pasado a Sam, algo se lo decía… ¡Su hijo no era de los que dejaban de llamar por tanto tiempo! Pero…

— _Estamos llamando del hospital central de Londres _—Su tensión se le fue al suelo y tubo que sostenerse de la pared—. ¿_Es usted la madre de Samuel Witwicky?_

— S… sí… —Respondió temblorosa—. ¿Le sucedió algo?

— _Su hijo está en el hospital, actualmente está lúcido y fuera de peligro, sin embargo tiene serias dificultades para hablar… _

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Vamos a tratar de estar allá lo más rápido posible!

**TBC**


	2. Londres

**Capítulo II:** Londres.

3

Cuando Bumblebee oyó que la recepcionista dijo que Sam estaba gravemente herido, no le importó nada más, simplemente se transformó en el Camaro y se lanzó a romper la velocidad del sonido, y de la luz y de lo que fuera más allá…, directo al aeropuerto. ¡No sabía cómo iba a llegar a Londres, pero de qué estaba allí, antes de que el día terminara, estaba, porque se dejaba de llamar Bumblebee!

4

— ¿Ese que va allí no es Bumblebee? —Preguntó Wheeljack a Perceptor. Los dos se encontraban tratando de figurar como mejorar la estructura de la Torre de Comandos.

— ¿Um? —Soltó el científico, prestándole atención, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

— El Youngling —Repitió siguiendo con el dedo la trayectoria del Camaro.

— Pobre, seguro estará huyendo de Ratchet, aunque, me parece que está exagerando un poco con la velocidad… —Alegó Perceptor, volviendo a los cables de la torre, con despreocupación.

— Al que no veo por ningún lado es a Ratchet… ¿habrá sucedido algo? —El científico se alzó de hombros mientras el ingeniero fruncía el ceño. En la práctica, desde aquel lugar se podía avistar toda la base y un poco más y Ratchet no era precisamente lento… pero, ¿Qué podía haber pasado? El Youngling rara vez desobedecía una orden directa de Optimus Prime. La última vez que lo había hecho y había sido vorns atrás (aún siendo un Sparkling). El pequeño Autobot estaba tratando de figurar cual era el secreto que nadie le quería decir. Pero, ¿Con qué cara le contabas tú, a un niño, a un pequeño _bebito,_ que Elita-one y Optimus Prime, habían tenido una discusión que los separó para siempre, y que Elita había decidido _huir_ con el Sparkling y en un devastador ataque por parte de Megatron, se había perdido, para luego, suertudamente, haber sido encontrado de nuevo por Optimus? Inclusive Prowl había huido cuando el pequeño le había preguntado.

Optimus temía, fuera de lo concebible; el rechazo del pequeño. En realidad, no había cómplice que no temiera, incluyéndose él en el paquete. La posibilidad de que el pequeño se convirtiera en un Decepticon, apenas se enterara de la verdad… era desmesuradamente alta… Optimus ya apenas si podía con el hecho de que su propio hermano fuera su máximo enemigo. El que Bumblebee terminara bajo las garras de Megatron, era simplemente demasiado irónico, así que todos los sapientes; guardaban silencio… Inclusive Ratchet había borrado cualquier evento traumático de la inestable base de memoria del Sparkling.

El único que parecía disfrutar con esa situación en particular era el insensible de Ironhide, quién desde un principio le había advertido a Optimus que tener un Sparkling, en ese tiempo, y especialmente con Elita-one, no era lo más inteligente que podía hacer. Inclusive el especialista de armas, había llamado a Alpha Trion como réferi y postulado a Ultra Magnus, como la otra unidad parental del Sparkling. Aunque el tiro le había salido por la culata, ya que a Alpha Trion le pareció una idea sensacional el que Elita y Optimus tuvieran un Sparkling.

— El Youngling no se va a convertir en un Decepticon… ¡Por Primus! —Soltó Perceptor molesto, como leyéndole la mente. Wheeljack le miró culpable—. Optimus debería, como dicen los humanos: soltarle la sopa y superar el trauma… ¡La Matrix me llene de paciencia!

— Yo no perdonaría eso tan fácil. ¡Es decir! Tu _madre _te abandona en medio de un ataque, y luego tu _padre_ te re-encuentra por casualidad, y además ¡no te dice nada! Sin contar con que tu _pediatra _te borra la memoria… ¡oh sí! Ya veo que el pequeño nos perdonará tan fácil…

— Entonces es algo muy bueno que tú no seas el pequeño Bumblebee… además, ¡Elita-one cayó en Stasis-lock! ¡Por Primus! ¡No simplemente lo abandonó o se olvidó del pequeño! Si el Youngling va a correr a algún lado será a dónde sea que esté Elita-one y su grupo… ¡pero claro! El orgullo de todos ustedes tampoco aceptará _eso _en particular así que prefieren cerrar la boca… y tú has estado demasiado tiempo leyendo sobre la cultura humana ¿Pediatra? ¡Por favor!

— ¿De qué lado estás tú? —Murmuró a la defensiva, sin poder ocultar el tono de culpabilidad.

— ¡Yo no tengo lados, pedazo de aluminio…! —Le hizo saber, pateándole la pierna. Volviendo a meterse en su trabajo.

— Ni siquiera Prowl le dijo la verdad cuando tuvo la oportunidad —Perceptor volvió a sacar la cabeza del enjambre de cables para mirar a su compañero de trabajo, con un gesto de "¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, pedazo de estúpido?" —. ¿Qué? —Volvió a la defensiva.

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas? Jazz lo único que tuvo que hacer fue _lagrimearle_ unos dos segundos a Prowl y pedirle por favor que no dijera nada…

— Hasta donde sé… Jazz estaba de parte de Ironhide en ese _debate _en particular… es más, cuando Bumblebee acorraló a Prowl, Jazz estaba de lo más divertido, tirado en el piso del ataque de risa. Hablando de Jazz… —Cortó abruptamente. Perceptor borró cualquier rictus de su cara. Oh sí… la muerte de Jazz era toda una desgracia, especialmente porque su muerte no terminaba allí…

— Prowl tendrá que resignarse y seguir adelante.

— Perceptor, no es simplemente: "resignarse y seguir adelante" —El Microscopio se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, sopesando—. Inclusive Ratchet piensa que lo mejor que podía haber sucedido, es que Prowl se encontrara años luz de Jazz, en el momento de su asesinato.

— Conociendo la _capacidad _que tiene Optimus Prime para afrontar ese tipo de situaciones, sucederá igual que con el Youngling y será una pregunta que nunca nadie contestará…

— Uno simplemente no puede _no_ contestarle a Prowl dónde está su Spark-Mate…

— Sí… los circuitos lógicos de Prowl no van a tomarse esa noticia demasiado bien.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

— ¿Y qué más quieres que diga, Wheeljack? —Finiquitó, volviendo a sus cables.

5

— Tu progreso en cuatro días ha sido… abismal… —Le dijo el doctor en shock, al ver que ya los huesos de Samuel estaban soldándose, como si hubiesen pasado dos semanas… el enfermo miró a Barricade, quien, sorpresivamente aún seguía a su lado. Al ver que el antipático 'con, no le decía nada, simplemente asintió, sin saber cómo actuar—. Tus padres dijeron que a la brevedad posible estarían aquí… —Sorpresa en los rasgos de Sam—. Si para cuando lleguen sigues igual de estable podrás ser transferido.

— Ya el psicópata debe estar en camino, entonces —El médico y Sam miraron a Barricade. Y Sam recordó a Ratchet… _¡__Oh dear!_ Inclusive prefería quedarse en aquel hospital—. No te envidio ni un poquito, Ladiesman… —Dijo compasivo, volviendo a su revista. No sabía por qué había comprado esa revista, pero, era hilarante… casualmente hablaba de los aliens y como estos _no_ existían…

— Eh… ¿De qué está hablando? —Sam negó fervientemente, esperando que se le olvidara el tema.

"_¿Entonces cuando lleguen, podré irme a casa?"_

Tecleó lo más rápido que pudo, mostrándoselo al tipo.

— Bueno, no a casa… tendrás que irte a un hospital. Tu estado todavía es de cuid…

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un joven de la misma edad de Sam, de cabellos amarillos claro y dos mechones negros, poseía unos deslumbrantes ojos azules, casi se podía decir que brillaban y era terriblemente pálido. Estaba vestido con una camisa de doble manga, amarillo primario y negro y un pantalón negro. El doctor se sostuvo de la pared ante la marejada que entró al cuarto y saltó a abrazar a Samuel.

— ¡Oh Primus, Sam! —El joven poseía un ligero acento británico y… estaba a punto de romperle las pocas costillas sanas al paciente.

— B… bee —Soltó en un gemido ronco y atrofiado. Samuel llamó la atención del hombre de cabellos bicolor, mientras trataba de soltarse.

— ¡Joven! ¡Suéltelo!

— Ah… Eh… —Al ver que estaba a punto de desmayar a Sam, lo soltó—. ¡Oh rayos! ¿Estás bien, Sam? ¡Lo siento! —Barricade aplaudió.

— Bravo, Autobit… —Siguió aplaudiendo. Bumblebee se percató de la presencia de otra persona, que resultó ser un Decepticon, peor aún, resultó ser Barricade…

— ¡Tú! —Pero, antes de que el Autobot pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Sam sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenías y agarró a su amigo por la cintura, jalando hacia atrás, mal movimiento resultó ser aquel.

— ¡NO! —Aquello había sido lo más doloroso que había intentado, hasta ahora. Inclusive le dolió la cabeza tratar de hablar tan alto. Soltó a Bee y se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose inmediatamente la mano que podía mover a la garganta. Tosió adolorido y las lágrimas le saltaron de los ojos.

— ¡Calmémonos todos! ¡Por favor! —Pidió el doctor, ante lo caótico que se había vuelto aquella situación.

— ¡Su presión está subiendo! ¡Haga algo! —Chilló Bee, cuando sus sensores le avisaron que el cuerpo Sam estaba recibiendo más stress del que podía soportar.

— ¿Y quién tiene la culpa? —Gruñó Barricade, yendo a ayudar al humano.

— ¡Sam!

— Bee… —Lloró en murmullo dolorido, Samuel.

— ¡Por favor, salgan todos! ¡Ahora! —Demandó el doctor, luego de llamar a las enfermeras. Los puntos del estómago, se habían soltado, haciendo que la herida se reabriera, en poco tiempo, la sábana estaba manchada de rojo. Antes de poder hacer algo, las enfermeras habían sacado a Barricade y a Bee de la habitación, cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

Barricade observó los mismos síntomas de los que sólo había leído en los libros. ¿Privación de la Unión? ¿Era eso, tan siquiera posible? El Estado Pretender había traducido su dolor en lágrimas, igual que un humano, y un líquido bajaba de los ojos del Youngling, mientras trababa de traspasar la puerta.

— ¡Sam! —Gimió Bee, tratando de entrar. Barricade suspiró exasperado y agarró al bichejo por la capucha de la camisa y lo jaló hasta las sillas que había en el pasillo—. ¿¡Qué haces?! —Le gritó, forcejeando con el Decepticon.

— ¡Cálmate! —Le ordenó, lanzándole de nuevo a la silla. Fulminó con la mirada a unos mirones, quienes salieron pitando luego del gesto. Observó como el rubio subía los pies a la silla y se volvía una bolita, sin dejar de sollozar. Rumió crispado y cuando iba a hacer algo. Unas voces se escucharon cerca de la puerta de Sam, Bumblebee alzó la cabeza y se levantó mecánico.

— ¡Judy! —Lloró el de ojos azules. La mujer volteó—. ¡Judy! ¡Sam!

— ¡Estate quieto, Insecto! —Gruñó Barricade, sosteniéndole de nuevo por la capucha. Mientras más lejos de Sam estuviese, entonces menos traumático sería la situación. Sin embargo, el estúpido se soltó y se fue a donde estaba la tal Judy…

— ¿'Bee? —Preguntó la mujer, frunciendo el ceño. Aquel jovencito era parecido al ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Holograma? O lo que fuese…, que utilizaba Bumblebee para estar en la casa.

— ¡Judy! —Volvió a llorar, echándose en sus brazos. La mujer perdió el equilibrio unos momentos, sin embargo, su esposo la agarró, mirándole circunstancial.

— ¿Vuelve estar estable? —Preguntó Barricade encargándose de la situación, dejándole al bichejo a las Unidades Parentales de Ladiesman217.

— Pudimos recuperar los puntos y la pérdida de sangre no fue significativa. Y si vuelven a tener una reacción como la de hace algunos minutos, tendrán que retirarse.

— ¿Y yo que hice? ¡Échele la culpa al bichejo! —Le soltó infantilmente señalando al joven que lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de "Judy".

— Disculpe. ¿Qué sucedió con Sam? —Preguntó Ronald Witwicky, al médico que estaba hablando con el desconocido de cabellos bicolor.

— ¿Es usted el padre del chico? —Ron asintió preocupado.

— Ya Bee… Sam está bien… —Trató de calmar Judy a su… hijastro putativo de otro planeta…

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué está aquí en el hospital?

— Pues… _qué le sucedió_. No lo sabemos. El caballero aquí, lo trajo hace días… pero, Samuel llegó con un daño corporal de casi un ochenta por ciento… ¡Es un milagro que el chico siga con vida! Sin contar con que su recuperación es… imposiblemente rápida.

'Bee vio al Decepticon con miedo en los ojos, ante la afirmación del doctor. Barricade sólo bufó… él había logrado manejar la situación hasta que apareció el estúpido insecto amarillo.

— ¿Y?

— Parece que los jóvenes —Siguió explicando, señalando a los robots—. Tuvieron una discusión, y Samuel trató detenerla… sus cuerdas vocales fueron severamente dañadas, aunque, la cirugía fue exitosa, el hablar en estos momentos, no es recomendable. Por el excesivo movimiento, algunos puntos en el estómago se soltaron, pero, ya vuelve a estar estable, y pueden entrar a verlo, aunque, decidimos sedarlo. Samuel comenzó a llamar en estado delirante a ¿B? Infiero que llamaba al rubio…

6

— ¡Qué demonios le hiciste, maldito 'con!

— ¡Bumblebee, lenguaje! —Le regañó Judy.

— ¡Pero!

— ¡Pero nada! —Rebatió sin derecho a réplica. Bumblebee sólo pudo exhalar frustrado.

— Y yo no le hice nada, bichejo. Yo fui quien lo traje aquí por si tus circuitos se frieron y no captaron esa parte.

— ¡No te creo! —Barricade reviró los ojos.

— Por favor, estamos en un hospital. ¿Podrían guardar silencio? —Les retó una enfermera, al ver el escándalo que estaban armando.

— ¿Ya ves lo que causas? —Se burló, con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia. 'Bee trató de echársele encima, pero, Judy envió a Ron a detener la situación. El hombre no estaba muy seguro de meterse en _esa _pelea. Pero, por suerte, el pequeño Autobot les hacía caso.

— Cálmense chicos, por favor…

— ¡Y quién entonces, lo dejó en ese estado! —Exigió desesperado, su Spark dolía a tal punto que lo estaba volviendo loco. Ron sostuvo al rubio de nuevo, esta vez haciendo un poco más de presión para evitar accidentes desagradables.

— A no, insecto, no pagues tu frustración conmigo, porque no puedes hacer bien tu trabajo… —Ron suspiró y agarró con más fuerza al chico. Estaba seguro que si lo soltaba, iba directo a reventarle la cara al desconocido…

— ¡Estúpido 'con!

7

— ¿'Bee? ¿Bumblebee? —Llamó Ratchet, entrando al cuartel donde debía estar el Youngling, practicando su modo Pretender. El EMT se llevó las manos a la cintura, frunciendo el ceño. ?A dónde había ido? Creía haber amenazado lo suficiente a la criatura para evitar _esa _situación.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hey _Ratch!_ ¡Por fin te encuentro! —El médico volteó a ver que Mikaela y Wheeljack entraban al almacén.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Te estaba buscando para mostrarte el modelo final del ala médica, ya que cuando fui a buscarte, sólo encontré a Mikaela, mira aquí están los planos —Dijo mostrándole unos papeles—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Dónde está 'Bee? —Preguntó extrañada la mujer.

— Eso mismo me estoy preguntado yo… —Masculló de mal humor.

— ¿Estás buscando a Bumblebee? —Inquirió Wheeljack, ladeando la cabeza.

— Pues sí…

— El pequeño 'bot, salió ayer buscando romper los récords de Jazz. Perceptor y yo, pensamos que estaba huyendo de ti…

— ¿Qué? —Escupió el doctor. Mikaela y Wheeljack, se echaron hacia atrás y la mujer se escondió tras el hombre, de cabellos blanco con mechones rojos y verdes.

— Esto… ¿Ra…? —Comenzó 'Jack temiéndose lo peor.

— ¡PRIME~! —El gritó del EMT resonó en aquel ambiente vacío.

Instantes después, Optimus Prime aparecía azorado, con un montón de doseles en las manos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? ¿Quién nos ataca? ¡¿Dónde está el enemigo?! —Disparó en estado de alerta Ironhide quién normalmente se le encontraba al lado de Optimus. Después de todo, Ironhide le hacía de guardaespaldas al líder de los Autobots desde… umm… _siempre_.

— ¿Rat…? —Comenzó Optimus sin embargo eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. El CMO no se veía nada contento...

— ¿ESE! ?TU…!

— ¿De qué hablas? —Optimus no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba hablando su Jefe Médico.

— Bumblebee, desapareció —Aclaró Mikaela, medio asomándose de la protectora espalda de Wheeljack, quien a su vez se escondía en los planos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Desapareció? —Preguntó Ironhide completamente confundido—. ¿Luego de que Hatchet lo amenazara a muerte?

— ¿Cómo dices, pedazo de basura cósmica? —Masticó el EMT agarrando al GMC por la solapas del blazer. El pobre especialista de armas, se encogió como un ratoncito, ante la mirada desquiciada del psicópata.

— Ratchet, cálmate… ¿Por qué Bumblebee desapareció? ¿Trataste de comunicarte con él por _inter-comm_?

— La verdad es que no —Respondió dándose cuenta que tal vez había sobre reaccionado. Soltó bruscamente a Ironhide, quien cayó al piso en un "plaf".

— Optimus Prime a Bumblebee… Optimus Prime a Bumblebee. Bumblebee, responda —Pero sólo la estática se escuchaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Mikaela, acercándose hacia donde estaba el hombre de cabellos rojizos y traje de corbata. El líder de los Autobots miró a la mujer.

— Bumblebee no contesta…

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Qué tal si tratas de llamar a los padres de Sam? —Propuso Wheeljack, dócilmente. No quería provocar la ira de Ratchet.

— ¡Wheeljack tiene razón! ¡Lo más seguro es que fue a preguntarle a Judy cuando regresaba Sam! —Animó Mikaela. Optimus suspiró, sacando un celular último modelo y no disponible en ninguna tienda terrestre y buscó en la agenda el teléfono de Judy Witwicky y Primus salvara a su hijo de la ira del CMO si estaba en la casa de Sam.

8

Judy estaba sentada donde normalmente se podía encontrar a Barricade, mientras que Ron estaba sentado en medio de Barricade y Bumblebee. Aunque, los dos estaban inusualmente silenciosos y sólo veían a Samuel dormir… Judy soltó la mano de su hijo, cuando oyó a su celular sonar, en el visor exterior no presentaba ningún nombre, así que contestó frunciendo el sueño.

— ¿Si?

— _¿__Judy? Es Optimus Prime… _

— ¿Oh! ¡Hola! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo malo? —Rogó porque no lo fuese… tenía suficiente con que su hijo estuviera postrado en una cama de hospital, a kilómetros de casa.

— _No… afortunadamente no es nada grave. Sólo llamaba, para preguntar si no sabías algo de Bumblebee… es que… desapareció súbitamente. _

— Está sentado a unos cuantos pasos de mí —El rubio frunció el ceño, y miró a su madre putativa. Judy miró el teléfono al escuchar en el fondo gritos y a Mikaela, tratando de calmar la situación—. Bumblebee. Optimus me está llamando preguntando por ti y creo que puedo escuchar a Ratchet no muy feliz… ¿Qué no les dijiste nada?

— Egh…

— ¡Argh! Autobit… ¡Que estúpido eres!

— La verdad es que sólo escuché cuando la enfermera dijo que Sam estaba en el hospital y en qué hospital estaba… y… luego estaba aquí… —Terminó no muy seguro de nada. Barricade frunció el ceño ante la explicación de bichejo

— _Judy, Judy… ¿Estás allí? _

— Si, lo siento. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿_Podrías decirle a Bumblebee que regresara antes de que a Ratchet se le vuele una junta? _—Mientras un "¡Eso lo oí, Prime!" se escuchaba de fondo.

— Bueno… tal vez tarde un poco…

— _¿__Por qué sería eso? _

— Am… estamos en Londres…

— _¿__Londres?_

— Sí… Sam está en el hospital gravemente herido… aunque, está inconsciente y no hemos podido saber quién le hizo tal daño… y el… _caballero _que lo salvó no ha dicho mucho además de pelear con Bee…

— _Judy… en veinte minutos a más tardar estaremos allá _—Anunció el Autobot—. ¡_Ironhide! Dile a Perceptor que habilite un Space-Bridge… Judy _—Volvió al teléfono—._ Utilizaremos a Bumblebee como coordenadas de aparición. Dile que vaya a algún callejón oscuro. _

— ¿Oíste eso, Bee? —El Youngling asintió, sin querer dejar esa habitación.

— ¿No me quiero ir! ¡Qué va a pasar con el estúpido 'con!

— Cállate Autobit… atormentas —Rebatió casualmente, Barricade sin dejar de leer la revista.

— Creo que Bumblebee está un poco reacio a abandonar la habitación.

— _¿__Puedes poner el altavoz? _—Judy hizo lo que le pedían—. _¡__Bumblebee! ¡Es una orden!_

— ¡Pero Barricade! —Alegó agarrando el teléfono.

— _¿__Quién? _

— ¡Barricade está en la habitación! ¡No voy a dejar a _otra vez _Sam solo! —El 'Con sólo reviró los ojos, sin dejar su revista. Estúpido Autobobo… ¡Él tenía casi una semana con Ladiesman217!

— _¿__Cómo estás tú en una habitación de hospital, Bee? _

— ¿Eh?

— _Me explico. ¿Cómo tus cinco metros de altura caben en una habitación de hospital? _

— Oh… —Bee se percató que estaba en su forma Pretender—. Voy al callejón… —Murmuró, comenzando a caminar.

— _Esto no se queda así… _—Le hizo saber Optimus, mientras 'Bee podía escuchar a Ratchet, predecir lo que le sucedería cuando todo aquello se solventara.

— No, me imagino —Gruñó de mala gana a nada en particular, dándole el teléfono y echándose a correr…

**TBC**


	3. Bumblebee AWOL

**Capítulo III:** Descubrimientos

Bumblebee se encontraba de cuclillas en el callejón más desolado que pudo encontrar su GPS, mientras sus manos sostenían su barbilla y se mecía, mientras hacía burbujas de saliva, esperando que sus mayores aparecieran. Un destello azul apareció y cuando se esfumó, Optimus y Ratchet estaban allí… cuando el EMT se acercó Bee cayó de culo, tratando de alejarse del médico, quien lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló sin decirle nada.

— Ratchet, creo que estás exagerando un poco… —Comenzó Optimus. Una miradita del médico que decía: "Continua y digo todo lo que sé y más" —. ¿Cómo está Sam? —Decidió cambiar el tema.

— Estable… —Respondió resentido.

— ¿Fue un ataque?

— Barricade no quiere decir nada. Sam está inconsciente…

— 'Bee… —Tanteó el pelirrojo, sin embargo, la mirada cargada de resentimiento de su hijo, quién era arrastrado por Ratchet. Le hizo callar—. ¿Qué hace Barricade con Sam? —El Youngling se encogió de hombros.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, más específicamente a la habitación que utilizaba Samuel. Ratchet botó a todos los que sobraban en la habitación (incluidos en esa ecuación, médicos y enfermeras que atendían al chico en esos momentos) y comenzó a escanear a su paciente. Optimus observó la forma Pretender del Decepticon Barricade, quien había decidido cruzarse de brazos y mirar obcecadamente al a ventana. Que Ironhide hubiese sido llamado en ese preciso instante por William, había sido la bendición más grande que había sucedido. El Topkick_,_ ya habría destruido media cuidad, tratando de atinarle una bala al Decepticon.

— Optimus —Saludó la mujer, acostumbrada al ver al apuesto hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules, que usualmente vestía con traje de corbata. Los Autobots, cuando menos el grupo de _Mission City_, se reunían cuando había el tiempo a 'cenar' en su casa. Para esos momentos, la matriarca Witwicky, compraba el mejor aceite de carro que le recomendaba el vendedor, ella no era muy versada en la mecánica, y gasolina y así todos podían disfrutar igualmente de la velada.

— Judy… lamento esto, realmente no sabía nada… te aseguro que llegaremos al fondo de esto y los que le maltrataron a Sam no verán la luz del día otra vez… —Se disculpó el líder de los Autobots, realmente apenado y genuinamente preocupado. Él consideraba a Sam como parte de su familia, de la misma manera que Bumblebee era considerado en la familia Witwicky.

— Está bien. A mí tampoco se me ocurrió pensar que Sammy podía ser herido en su viaje de graduación —Se le acercó confidente al Autobot—. Deberías hablar con el pobre de Bee… por imposible que parezca, está súper afectadísimo… y realmente lo está pasando mal con todo esto de Sam herido… —Murmuró la madre de Sam, alejándoles un poco más de donde se encontraba Bee sentado con la mirada perdida. Observaron como Ron se sentaba al lado del Youngling y le pasaba una mano por el hombro y le abrazaba, asegurándole que aquello no era culpa de nadie.

— Bumblebee no apreciaría mi presencia actualmente… creo que Ron es la unidad más adecuada para esta tarea que yo, en estos momentos…

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Bueno… —Comenzó, llevándose una mano en la cabeza—. No estoy seguro si lo sabes, pero, yo soy de Bumblebee, lo que sería Ron para Sam…

— ¿Eres el padre de 'Bee? —Soltó con sorpresa. Optimus hizo un gesto con las manos para que bajara la voz. Oh... Ninguna raza estaba exenta del Drama familiar, por lo que veía…

— Mas o menos… eh~… —Dudó—. Es una historia complicada, el punto es que yo actúo como unidad parental de Bumblebee y… realmente tuve que confinar a Bumblebee a que terminara de manejar su forma Pretender, pero, Bumblebee quería venir con Sam aquí… y Ratchet entró en modo intransigente, yo tuve que apoyar Ratchet… y…

— Y 'Bee hizo lo que cualquier adolescente, se molestó… —El hombre asintió circunstancialmente—. ¿Dónde está su madre…?

— Judy, por favor, esto sólo lo saben un puñado de seres más…

— Oh, no te preocupes, comprendo… el secreto está a salvo conmigo…

— La verdad es que su… _madre _y yo… no… digamos… no estamos… umm…

— ¿Era como tu _esposa_?

— Ergh… —¿En qué se había metido? ¡Ratchet iba a matarle!— Más o menos… Judy, si Ratchet se entera, que tú te enteraste, estoy más o menos condenado a ser desconectado… —La mujer le sonrió compasiva, comprendiendo al instante la situación.

— No te preocupes, Optimus. Estas situaciones en la tierra, son más común de lo que crees —El hombre suspiró derrotado—. Ve y habla con Bumblebee —Terror en la mirada azulina del líder. La mujer se rió tontamente, ¡Los hombres podían ser tan inútiles! Allí estaba aquel veterano de guerra, asustado por tener que ir a consolar a su hijo adolescente—. No acerca de eso… de lo que está pasando en estos momentos…

— Creo que no estoy muy versado en esto… la verdad es que quedé a mitad del curso… —La mujer volvió a reír.

— No seas tonto, nadie tiene un manual para ser padre. Anda y trata de hablar con él. Un hombro amigo de su misma gente es lo mejor que puede haber para su estado… —Ante la inseguridad del hombre—. Tranquilo, no te rechazará. 'Bee te tiene en alta estima… aunque no sepa quién eres realmente.

Optimus oyó a Perceptor y a Jazz, vorns atrás… ¿quién le daba esa seguridad? Nadie… no estaba seguro de poder soportar cuerdo, ver a su Sparkling ir a parar con los Decepticons por su negligencia… debió haber tenido un poco más de carácter y no permitirle a Elita que se llevara a su _hijo_. Pero, la verdad era que Elita estaba millones de orns más capacitada que él para criar a un Sparkling. Especialmente porque siempre tenía a Chromia a su lado, eso sin contar a Acree y a Firestar…

Un empujoncito de Judy lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. ¿Hablar con Bumblebee de ese modo? La última vez que había intentado algo como eso, había sido en su fallido intento de hacerle entender a Ratchet que Wheeljack estaba por perder la cabeza por el EMT… como era de esperarse, había sido un total fiasco… desde ese día decidió lo mismo que Ironhide, simplemente no meterse en eso.

— Bumblebee… —Saludó lo más gentil que pudo. Observó que el rubio quien descansaba en el hombro de Ron, lo miraba soslayado para luego ignorarlo abiertamente.

— 'Bee… ignorar a la gente no es nada agradable —Le reprendió Judy, tratando de ayudar en la situación.

— ¿Señor? —Respondió luego del regaño de la mujer, aunque era una contestación casi militar.

— ¿Estás bien? —Ofreció, sintiendo que ya la había cagado para siempre.

— Perfecto, en una pieza, es Sam quien está postrado en una cama en este hospital —Murmuró molesto, volviéndose a esconder en el cuello de Ron. El padre de Sam, miró a Optimus casi condescendiente, su instinto de padre le hizo saber que allí había una situación padre/hijo, que no fluía correctamente.

— Chico, creo que alguien está preocupado por ti —Se unió Ron al grupo de: "Ayudemos a Optimus Prime a confesarle a Bumblebee que es su padre".

— Pero, yo estoy bien, y si hubiese estado con Sam, entonces nada de esto hubiese sucedido, _ergo_, él tiene un gran porcentaje de la culpa de que Sam esté en esa cama…

— ¡Bumblebee! —Le regañó Judy con firmeza—. Discúlpate, ahora…

— Lo siento —Masculló molesto, yéndose de allí, mirándole de mala manera a todos. Barricade sólo reviró los ojos, ante la conversación. ¡Atrapado con los Autobobos hasta nuevo aviso! ¡Que pesadilla!

— Simplemente no sirvo para esto… realmente debí haber llamado a Elita hace vorns… —Se lamentó el líder, masajeándose la cabeza.

— Ya se le pasará… los adolescentes son así… luego aprenden que uno sólo quiere lo mejor para ellos… —Tendió Ron un poco de sabiduría paternal a Optimus.

10

— ¿Cómo está, Sam? —Asaltó Bumblebee cuando el doctor salió del cuarto.

— Lúcido… corporalmente, no tan bien, pero, recuperándose.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Quieres algo más elaborado? Ahora vamos a revisarte a ti, a que no te hayas dañado nada, al transformarte bruscamente…

— ¡Estoy bien!

— Samuel también lo está… entra…

— ¡Estoy bien!

— Bumblebee, hazle caso a Ratchet… —Ordenó la madre de Samuel.

— ¡Pero Judy!

— ¡Ay Autobit! ¡Ya cállate! Haz lo que dice el psicópata y cierra la boca.

— ¡Y a ti quién te llamó estúpido 'con!

— ¡Bee! —Le regañaron Judy y Optimus a la vez.

— ¿Están defendiendo al Decepticon? ¡Trató de Matar a Sam y a Mikaela! ¡Y lo saben!

— Bee, estamos en un hospital, no creo que gritar eso sea cuerdo. ¿Por qué no vas con Ratchet…? —Preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo, Optimus.

— Bumblebee… dejemos a Prime, encargarse del Decepticon y vamos a ver qué tan mal estás…

— ¡Estoy…!

— Sí, como sea —Aceptó el EMT, tirándolo al cuarto.

— Unidad Decepticon, designación: Barricade. ¿Qué haces aquí? —El aludido se encogió de hombros.

— Encontré a Ladiesman217, muriéndose por donde pasaba y decidí traerlo al hospital.

— ¿Con qué motivos? ¿Por qué hacer algo así?

— ¿A quién le interesa? Starscream ya consiguió lo que quería y Megatron está oxidándose en las profundidades abisales del océano terrestre —El recuerdo de que su hermano estaba muerto, le hizo crear una mueca de dolor en el rostro—. Aquí o en Cybertron, realmente no hay diferencia, a estas alturas…

— ¿Y qué se supone que consiguió Starscream? —Siguió interrogando el líder de los Autobots.

— ¿Y quién crees tú que torturó hasta casi matar a Ladiesman217?

— Starscream no ha pisado suelo terrestre desde el fiasco de _Mission City…_

— Si te cuento, estoy seguro que no me creerías… —Optimus se restregó la frente.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Skywarp… al parecer se lo llevaron a Cybertron, como lo mantuvieron con vida, sale de mis circuitos lógicos. Como escapó… estuvo a punto de mandarme a estado de Stasis —Le explicó burlón.

— ¿Qué beneficio le traería a Starscream semejante bajeza? —Barricade se miró las uñas y luego se colocó las manos en la cabeza, sin dejar de ver la ventana, el sol cada vez se ocultaba más y más—. Barricade… —El de cabellos monocromáticos, reviró los ojos.

— Samuel tenía un fragmento del AllSpark… por supuesto, dicho fragmento ya no existe. Ladiesman217, decidió que era inteligente, ingerirlo…

— ¿Qué Sam hizo qué…?

— Oh sí… es por eso es que tiene una raja de punta a punta en el estómago… pero, Ladiesman217, dice que el fragmento desapareció… pregúntame, porque, la verdad no tengo ni idea —Le explicó encogiéndose de hombros…

11

— Sam… —El aludido le sonrió a su amigo. Y le mostró la pantalla de su aparato comunicador.

— ¿Quién te dio eso, Sam? —Preguntó Ratchet mientras que Bee leía el mensaje.

"_¿Por qué la pregunta?" _

Escribió mientras miraba a Ratchet confundido…

—¿Por qué tiene caracteres Cybertronios en el teclado? —Sam bajó la mirada, y observó que de nuevo la máquina, dicho tenía el teclado en el lenguaje natal de Barricade. No se había percatado de eso. Era casi natural ahora escribir en ese teclado, además de ser básicamente lo mismo, ya que las letras eran renderizadas en caracteres latinos.

"_Barricade me lo dio, ya que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para escribir a mano y sólo podía utilizar un brazo…" _

"_Estoy bien, Bumblebee… estoy seguro que has escuchado esto, doscientas veces. ¡No fue tu culpa!" _

Bumblebee se volvió a sentar en el mueble derrotado sin poder responderle. Por supuesto que había sido su jodida culpa…

— B… Bee…

— Cállate Samuel. Si quieres hablar, puedes servirte del dispositivo del 'con —Regañó Ratchet, ajustando la dosis del suero.

— Has lo que te dice Ratchet, hijo… por favor… —Pidió Judy, pasándole una mano por la cabeza con suavidad.

"_¡No estoy tan mal!" _

— Ya he llamado a William Lennox para que agilice los papeles de traslado de Samuel a la base. No se preocupe Judy, Sam estará perfectamente atendido. Y Wheeljack junto a Perceptor están construyendo el ala médica y el Equipo de Prowl debe aterrizar en cualquier momento. Sin contar con que Red Alert y Bluestreak, aterrizaron en el momento en que veníamos hacia acá… en dos días el ala médica debería tener un cincuenta por ciento listo, con la ayuda de Red y 'Streak…

— ¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos con él? —Preguntó Judy con cara de cachorrita abandonada.

— Llamaré de nuevo para avisar que ustedes se vienen con nosotros…

— Ratchet… —Llamó Optimus, entrando a medias en el cuarto.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora? —El líder lo llamó críptico con el dedo. El EMT reviró los ojos, sin embargo, se acercó a la puerta—. Samuel, no hables, no te muevas, no nada. Si quieres comunicarte, utiliza el sistema de parpadeos, al menos que sea de vida o muerte. ?Se entiende? —Sam parpadeó una vez—. ?Muy bien! —Admitió alegremente, lo que mortificó aún más a Bumblebee y a Sam, quienes se miraron aterrorizados.

— ¿Ahora qué es lo que sucede, Prime?

— ¿En tus escáneres no apareció nada extraño?

— Eso depende qué quién estemos hablando Prime… si es Bumblebee, está bien… sorpresivamente no hubo ningún daño, aunque dudo que vuelva a estar en modo robot o tan siquiera en su forma como Camaro, en unos meses…

— No, estoy hablando de Sam.

— ¿Con extraño te refieres a la supuesta Spark que está dentro de él? ?O a las radiaciones que está interfiriendo con mis jodidos escáneres?

— Egh…

— ¿Tienes problemas para escanear a ladiesman217? —Preguntó extrañado Barricade, luego de haber salido de la habitación, los padres de Samuel habían sido llamados a la recepción para firmar algunas cosas.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir, 'con?

— Tus escáner son la cosa más invasiva que ha conocido Cybertron hasta hoy… ?cómo mis escáneres no sufren interferencia alguna?

— ¿Dices que puedes monitorear a Sam sin ningún tipo de interferencia?

— Estoy seguro que el insecto, también puede.

— ¿Quieres probar? —Preguntó Ratchet señalándole la puerta a Optimus. El hombre se encogió de hombros y encendió su escáner. No era la mejor recepción que había visto en su vida, pero, tampoco era TAN mala. Entrecerró los ojos, ahora, _eso _sí que no se lo creía…

**TBC**


	4. De vuelta

**Capítulo IV: **De vuelta

12

"_Creo que puedo saber ahora como te sentías sin tu caja de voz". _

Bromeó Sam, con una sonrisa en los labios, mostrándole la pantalla a su amigo.

— No es cuestión de chiste, Samuel. ¡Que si no hubieses sobrevivido!

"_Pero, lo estoy… ¡así que puedo bromear todo lo que quiera!"._

"_¿Ratchet no está cerca de la puerta, verdad? Seguro que otra vez nos sermonean por yo estar tecleando y tú por dejarme". _

— No… Ratchet está hablando con Optimus y con el maldito 'con.

"_Barricade no es _tan _malo…" _

Bumblebee alzó una ceja incrédulo. Sam rió tontamente, arrepintiéndose al instante. Se llevó una mano a la garganta y se masajeó la zona.

— Ya basta de esforzarte. Dame eso —Ordenó, quitándole la máquina. Logrando que Sam frunciera el ceño. Dejó con cuidado el aparato en el mueble y trató de acostar a su testarudo humano, en ese momento, algo extraño sucedió…

13

— ¿Sucedió algo extraño? —Preguntó Ratchet, acercándosele al líder de los Autobots. Barricade terció una mueca de desagradado mezclado con dolor en su cara. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que el bichejo y el fangoso tuvieran una conexión? ¿Por qué su Spark también reaccionaba a Samuel? ¡Era un hecho fidedigno que la primera conexión la había creado con el Autobit! ¿Por qué él también había entrado en ese complicado círculo vicioso que era _esa _situación? Todos aquellos que se habían _preocupado _a la manera que tenían los Decepticons de preocuparse, por supuesto, en darle un consejo, le habían dicho que, un Spark-mate, era el error más ridículo que podía cometer en su vida.

— ¿Dijiste que Sam, había desarrollado un Spark? —Reafirmó Optimus.

— No sólo eso, trabaja conjuntamente con su corazón humano.

— Utiliza tus escáneres en este momento y entenderás, Ratchet.

— Sí, sí, el bichejo amarillo y el humano tienen resonancia en sus Sparks… ¡Gran cosa! —Bufó Barricade, alzando las manos en un gesto de exasperación.

— ¡Pero ellos no son más que unos Younglings! —Se quejó Optimus. ¡Su hijo estaba muy chiquito (sin contar a Sam) para tener un Spark-mate! ¡Eso si que no! Tal vez unos quinientos vorns en el futuro Sam y Bumblebee podían hablar de una _relación _de ese _estilo_.

— Oh, por favor, Prime… como si eso tuviera algo que ver —Ladró irónico Ratchet, encontrando deliberadamente divertida la situación, ahora, lo que sí le preocupaba era la reacción que estaba presentando el 'con, respecto a la situación. ¿Por qué estaba celoso? Porque, sus sensores no le estaban engañando y el 'con, realmente estaba que se lamía las heridas, ante la alta compatibilidad que tenían los Sparks de Sam y Bumblebee. Frunció los labios, arrepintiéndose de una vez de lo que iba a hacer observó que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo todavía y tiró sus escáneres hacia el Decepticon, para encontrar la respuesta a ese predicamento, aunque, la verdad no tenía muy seguro de que iba a encontrar en ese chequeo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Ten cuidado en dónde apuntas esa cosa! —Chilló de mala gana Barricade al ver que el psicópata EMT, le estaba escaneando a saber Primus por qué…

Encontró varias cosas, Barricade estaba… _lastimado_. Aquello le crispó todos los circuitos disponibles en el momento. Si bien no iba a caer Stasis lock, si llegara a haber un combate, podría complicarse la situación. Especialmente las abolladuras que presentaba cerca de su cámara del Spark. Lo segundo que descubrió, fue que Barricade también resonaba al ritmo de Bumblebee y Sam. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Es que acaso Samuel tenía dos Spark-Mates? Se restregó la frente, apagando los escáneres…

— Prime, deja de rumiar… Sam y Bumblebee no están interesados el uno del otro de _esa _manera… —Le detuvo el CMO revirando los ojos. Cuando se trababa del pequeño Autobot, el último Prime, se volvía estúpido. ¿Dónde estaba Elita-one cuando se le necesitaba?

— ¡Pero!

— Pero nada… y ya, tengo una llamada telefónica y tú, eres un adulto y definitivamente no me siento como para hacerte de _babysitter…_ —Ratchet agarró su celular y contestó el teléfono—. ¿Perceptor?

— _Hola. Estoy llamando en nombre de Wheeljack, quién no tiene el coraje de marcar tu número y hablarte… _

— ¿Ajá? —Ofreció sin entender.

— _Sea como fuere… Prowl acaba de enviar otra transmisión y Wheeljack ha estado reventándole el teléfono a Prime, pero, dicho ni atención le presta. _

— Sí… está pasando por un momento de terrible negación.

— ¿_A qué viene eso? _

— Como sea. ¿Qué dijo Prowl?

— ¿Prowl volvió a comunicarse? —Entró Optimus a la acción, dejando de planear en contra de Sam y Bumblebee.

— Silencio, Prime.

— _Prowl llegará dentro de 15 Mega-cycles, si nada sucede para ese entonces _

— Para ese momento nosotros todavía estaremos aquí —Puntualizó Optimus Prime, aún pegado al teléfono del CMO.

— Ironhide puede encargarse de la situación, como hizo con Red y Bluestreak… ¿para qué nos están llamando, Perceptor? ¡Dinos ya la verdad!

— _¡__No te me amotines, Ratchet! Si vas a gritar, entonces puedes hacerlo con tu paciente favorito, el pequeño 'jacky… _—Ladró Perceptor—. _En fin, ¿para qué dilatar más la pena? ¿Cómo se manejará la situación Jazz/Prowl? _

— Todo tuyo, ¡Oh Gran Líder Omnipotente! —Anunció el EMT, cediéndole el teléfono a Prime.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo qué? —Oh Primus… los circuitos lógicos de su comandante, iban a, en el mejor de los casos; volverlo loco… si es que no caía antes en Stasis-lock…

— No te hagas, Prime… —Gruñó, taponándole el teléfono en la oreja.

— Eh… —Barricade no cabía en su estado de anonadación. ¿Aquello era la resistencia de Cybertron?¡Como habían llegado hasta allí con vida, era un misterio para él!

— Perceptor…

— _¿__Prime? _

— Creo que no tengo una respuesta para esa sentencia en particular en estos momentos.

— _¡__Ja! No tiene una sentencia, dice… ¡A este paso, esto terminará como con el Youngling! _—Se quejó el científico Autobot. Ratchet bufó ante el comentario y Barricade frunció el ceño. ?Estaban hablando del insecto amarillo, no?

— Perceptor, cierra la boca… presencias indeseadas rondan demasiado cerca. Y no, no estoy hablando de tu caso, 'con.

— _¿__'Con? _

— Simplemente, manténgalo ocupado, pongan a Bluestreak a marearlo un rato… —Desvió Prime a tiempo.

— _Sideswipe y Sunstreaker, están con Prowl. _

— Oh por la Matrix… —Se quejó el CMO.

— Como sea, sólo haz lo que te digo —Refunfuñó Prime.

— _¿__Y si pregunta directamente? Y por cierto. ¿Cómo sigue el Youngling? ¿Samuel, era? _

— Ergh… Ratchet —Le tendió el teléfono.

— No se atrevan a decirle la verdad hasta que yo no esté allí para sacarlo del Stasis-Lock. ¡¿Se entiende, todos allá?! ¡Mikaela no puede todavía manejar una situación tan delicada!

— _Ya te dije que no te amotinaras… ¿Y podrías responder a mis preguntas? Tu asistente está a punto de entrar en crisis… _

— Samuel está fuera de peligro…

— _Bien. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Se cayó de algún lugar? ¿Se rompió una pierna o algo así…? _

— O algo así… —Murmuró Optimus Prime… aún estando demasiado cerca del teléfono.

— ¿_Perdón?_ —Se oyó a Perceptor y a Ratchet en tándem.

— ¿A qué viene eso, Prime? —Preguntó el Jefe Médico—. Y para saciar su morbosa curiosidad, Samuel está literalmente postrado en una cama, sin siquiera poder hablar. ?Ya sabes quién le hizo semejante barbaridad?

— Starscream y 'su corte' —Concedió _amablemente, _Barricade.

— ¿Cómo demonios sigue vivo? —Soltó Ratchet incrédulo. El Decepticon se encogió de hombros.

— Yo sólo me lo encontré muriéndose…

— _lawl_ —Ironizó Ratchet, mirando malamente al de cabellos bicolor.

14

— Ok, Samuel… —Habló Ratchet, dos días después de haber llegado. El joven humano, asintió, dejándole saber que le entendía—. Teníamos pensando simplemente abrir un _Space-Bridge_, sin embargo… dada tu situación, no me arriesgaré a mandarte por ningún alterador de partículas —Sam alzó una ceja—. El punto es que te trasladaremos en helicóptero. ¡Yei! ¿No estás feliz? —La cara del ojos hazel era épica—. En fin, enseriándonos… Bumblebee se ofreció antes de que alguien dijera algo a irse contigo, por lo que me voy a tomar el atrevimiento de ponerte en Stasis o… a sedarte, ya que no quiero movimientos e intentos de hablar…

— No te preocupes, Sam. Te aseguro que no te pasará nada, y no me alejaré demasiado de ti mientras estés inconsciente. ¿Está bien? —Le tranquilizó el rubio, pasándole una mano por el cabello.

Barricade reviró los ojos, volviendo a tratar de quitarse de alguna manera la cadena que le había amarrado a la muñeca Ratchet, la cual le impedía transformarse a su modo robótico y que estaba atada al otro extremo a Optimus Prime, en el intento definitivo y desesperado del CMO para que no huyera, luego de ser avisado de que tenía una cita para ser reparado y que no se iba a ningún lado hasta que la última abolladura desapareciera de su armadura. Aquella información había crispado más allá de lo imaginado al Decepticon. Sam y 'Bee encontraron divertido la fobia que parecía tenerle Barricade al EMT… pero. ¿Qué ser viviente, conocedor de la fama del Jefe Médico de los Autobots, no se lo tenía?

— Sólo, quédate tranquilo, yo iré con el piloto en todo caso de emergencia inminente. Cuando vuelvas a despertar ya estarás en la Base. ¿Alguna pregunta? —Sam negó resignado—. Bien. Nos vemos mañana, Samuel —Luego de eso, inyectó un líquido de color violáceo y definitivamente no terrestre al suero que estaba conectado a la muñeca del joven humano.

Sam sintió que inmediatamente el mundo comenzaba a verse borroso y una sensación de adormecimiento que no presentaba minutos atrás, tomaba presa de todo su cuerpo. Tragó con dificultad, y los ojos se le cerraron a medias. En sus últimos momentos semiconsciente, observó ido como Optimus salía de la habitación luego de aquella pequeña reunión, y Barricade sin tener de otra, lo tuvo que seguir. Supo que alargó el brazo y tocó la piel cálida y pálida del Decepticon y luego no volvió a saber nada del mundo consciente.

15

Los ruidos le comenzaron a llegar lejanos… era como una sinfonía mal grabada en un casete re-grabado más veces de la que permitía su capacidad… apenas si podía sentirse a sí mismo, pero, a cada segundo la situación mejoraba. Quería parpadear, pero, parpadear era demasiada información para su cerebro adormecido. Algo le sostenía su mano… era cálido y conocido. Movió los músculos de la mano ligeramente rozando con suavidad aquello… por fin tuvo la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos, aunque no completamente.

Veía como a través de un cristal empañado. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de aclarar el panorama. La mano que le sostenía, se apretó con más fuerza, sin llegar a dañarle, al notar sus intentos de despertar. El primer recuerdo que tuvo, fue el tocar el brazo de Barricade y luego a Ratchet, diciéndole que iba a sedarle hasta nuevo aviso. Luego la información que le llegó, fueron los deslumbrantes ojos de Bumblebee quien le miraba consumido en la preocupación y luego su amigo se volteaba para llamar a alguien.

— ¿Samuel, puedes oírme? —Aquella era la voz del CMO. Y luego una luz que le quemó la retina, se empecinó con sus ojos. Cerró los párpados con fuerza para evitarla, pero, un dedo, no-tan-gentil, le obligó a abrirlos, cuando menos momentáneamente. Tosió ligeramente, y se removió, consiguiendo por fin la suficiente fuerza para quitar la mano que le obligaba abrir los ojos y joderle con la puta luz, quema-retina.

— Hey, _buddy…_ bienvenido al mundo de los vivos —Le recibió una voz animada y más que todo aliviada.

— Mmm… B… Rrrm… —Trató de decir pero, unos simples sonidos inconexos fue lo que abandonó sus labios. Tosió unas cuantas veces más…

— No empieces a tratar de hablar de nuevo, Samuel —Reprendió el doctor.

— ¡Sam! ¡Ya despertaste! —Aquella había sido Mikaela. El aludido, parpadeó unas cuantas veces, luego de voltear la cabeza para ver a su ex novia, con los ojos llorosos. Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y tuvo que carraspear, soltando la mano de Bee, para llevársela a la garganta, aquello se había vuelto un movimiento casi reflejo. ¡Lo que daría por un vaso de agua! Se sentía la boca pastosa y un sabor ácido empeoraba a cada trago de saliva que lograba pasar por su garganta…

— Toma, el 'con te dejó la maquina… si veo que la estás utilizando mucho te la decomisaré… —Avisó con amenaza, colocándole el aparato en el pecho. Sam trató de incorporarse en la cama, pero, la mano de Ratchet en su frente se lo impidió. ¿Cómo estaría Barricade? No le había gustado nada aquello de que lo hubiesen encadenado a Optimus… especialmente cuando el CMO le había obligado a ir a la base. ¿Ironhide le habría tratado de disparar? ¡Primus no lo permitiera!

"_¿Bee?"_

— Aquí estoy Sam…

"_¿Dónde está, Barricade?" _

Preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Obtuvo la reacción que se esperaba de su amigo. El rubio frunció el ceño y los labios.

"_No te molestes… :(" _

Le pidió mirándole cohibido.

— No estoy molesto contigo, Sam… y el 'con está todo lo bien que pueda estar… o cuando menos está vivo… —La cara del humano, pasó de la sorpresa a la preocupación en nanokliks…

"_¿Estás bien, B…?"_

— ¡Preocúpate por ti! ¡Todos estamos bien! ¡Tú eres el que está mal! ¡Por Primus!

"_Los siento…"_

16

— Por fin, Prime… —Saludó Prowl cuando el líder de los Autobots por fin tuvo tiempo para atenderle.

— Prowl, siento no haber estado para recibirlos… espero que todo haya ido sin tropiezos, pero, una situación de emergencia surgió y estábamos al otro lado del mundo en el momento en el que ustedes aterrizaron…

— Comprendo. No hay problema… Ironhide se encargó de todo, junto al… umm… humano…

— ¿Te refieres al Capitán William Lennox? Él fue uno de nuestros más poderosos aliados en la batalla contra Megatron por el AllSpark.

— Comprendo. Esto de tomar un _Alt-Pretender_ nos va a llevar más tiempo del que podría ser prudente. Aunque… no metamos a los gemelos en ese saco —Anunció, señalando con el dedo, como dos humanos iguales se paseaban por la base, llamando la atención de los terrestres. Optimus observó los _Alt-Pretender_ de Sideswipe y Sunstreaker… Primus los amparara a todos… los gemelos eran inclusive temidos por los Decepticons y aquello era mucho decir.

17

— _¡Baby-bot!_ ¡Sigues tan chiquito como siempre! —Saludó Sunstreaker al encontrar a Bumblebee quien estaba todavía al lado de Sam, en la cama dónde Ratchet lo había postrado hasta nuevo aviso. El último Youngling volteó, cortando la conversación con su humano, para ver quién le estaba hablando y confirmar que sus sensores auditivos no estaban fallándole y que los gemelos estaban allí, con unas formas Pretender extremadamente llamativas para los cánones humanos normales.

Los dos eran exactamente iguales, excepto por la ropa que vestían que sólo variaban en los colores de la camisa. Pero, medían un metro noventa, sus ojos azules eran muchísimo más opacos que los suyos propios. Tenían un cuerpo escultural y marcado, su tono de piel era ligeramente bronceado y la piel presentaba un efecto brillante y a la vista sedoso. Su cabello era completamente negro sostenido en una cola de caballo que les llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, mientras que un mechón amarillo y rojo, respectivamente por cada gemelo, se veía desde la raíz a la izquierda.

Sintió unos toques de Sam, y volteó a leer que es lo que había colocado en el aparato del maldito 'con.

"_¿Quiénes son esos?" _

— Sam. Ellos son Sunstreaker y Sideswipe… seguro que has oído hablar de ellos.

— ¡Oh! ¡Un humano! ¿Podemos jugar con él? —La cara de Bee fue todo un poema, y Sam encontró aquella situación hilarante, pero, su intento de risita fue cortado por su incapacidad para inclusive tragar.

— ¡Sunstreaker! ¡Sideswipe! Aléjense de Samuel en este preciso instante —Demandó Ratchet, agarrando a los gemelos por el cuello de la camisa, mientras que los gemelos tenían las manos estiradas, preparados para empezar a toquetear al humano. ¡Era el único que hasta ahora no les había huido! Tal vez era por el hecho de que estaba envuelto en trapos y parecía _herido_.

— ¡Pero Ratchet! —Se quejaron al unísono.

— Ratchet nada… el único que tiene permiso, _a medias _para rondar a Samuel hasta nuevo aviso es Bumblebee siempre y cuando se comporte… ustedes no entran en esa lista. Samuel ya está lo suficientemente mal para que ustedes vengan a empeorarlo.

— ¡Prometemos ser buenos! ¡No le haremos daño! ¡Sólo queremos tocarlo! —El que hablaran en tándem era una de la cosa que más le disgustaba al CMO y los gemelos parecían saberlo al dedillo.

— O se van, o llamaré a Ironhide y a Optimus.

— ¡Que cruel! ¡Sólo queremos hacernos su amigo! —Declaró inocentemente Sunstreaker.

— ¡Sunny tiene razón, _Ratch_! ¡Sólo queremos ser _amigos_!

— ¡Sam fue atacado por los Decepticons! —Les gruñó Bumblebee—. ¡Busquen a otra persona a la gastarles sus bromitas!

Sintió que Sam lo agarraba por la camisa y lo jalaba para que se sentara de nuevo

"_Cálmate Bumblebee… ¡estoy bien! ¡Es normal que sientan curiosidad!" _

— ¿En qué habíamos quedado con movernos? —Preguntó Ratchet resignado, soltando bruscamente a los gemelos.

— ¿Este humano no habla? —Curioseó el gemelo de amarillo acercándose con cuidado y cuando iba a picarle con el dedo… observó que el humano se estaba comunicando con un handle que poseía un teclado en Cybertronio.

— ¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo _humano_? ¡Tiene nombre! Se llama Sam…

"_Está bien, Bee… de verdad. No me molesta…" _

— ¡Guao! ¡El humano puede escribir con símbolos Cybertronios!

— Por supuesto que puede. ¿Qué clase de embajador sería si no pudiera? —Masculló Ratchet, revisando que todo Samuel estuviera relativamente bien. Agarró una de las jeringas que tenía pre-servidas y que se mantenían en aquel estante que también se mantenía en una temperatura que variaba de los cero grados a los tres grados centígrados, quitó la tapa e introdujo el líquido transparente junto a la vía del suero—. Aunque aún apestas con tu gramática… deja que tus huesos estén soldados de nuevo… —Amenazó, haciendo que los cuatro restantes se encogieran con miedo—. Eso es para que quieras volver a irte de vacaciones…

"_Estamos tan muertos…" _

Comentó Samuel en su handle, evitando lo mejor que pudo que Ratchet lo viera. Ganándose unas risitas tontas por parte de Bumblebee y el gemelo de amarillo.

— Creo que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos, Samuel… —Aseguró Sideswipe. Sam sonrió quedamente, comenzándose a sentirse ido de nuevo. A Ratchet le encantaba medicarle con sedantes de por medio. Alegatos de una mayor rapidez en estado de Stasis que estando despierto, sin contar con que así se evitaba definitivamente que escribiese o se moviera…

— Todos fuera. Sam va a dormir… largo Bumblebee… aprovecha este tiempo para volver a tu alt-robótico… utiliza a los súper—expertos aquí presentes para ello…

— ¿Estás atorado en tu _Alt-Pretender_? —Soltaron los gemelos asombrados. Bumblebee se encogió, mirando sus manos en el banquito, mientras su _Alt-Pretender,_ coloreaba ligeramente sus mejillas de rojo.

— ¡Aw~! ¡El Youngling está avergonzado! —Bumblebee los miró malamente, pero, los gemelos simplemente sonrieron macabros y lo agarraron de los brazos y se lo llevaron arrastrado.

— ¡¿Qué hacen?!

— ¡No lo dañen demasiado! —Les advirtió Ratchet, para el horror del Youngling.

— ¡No lo haremos! —Respondieron sin poder dejar ese tono malicioso.

18

— ¿No piensas decir nada, 'con? —Preguntó Ironhide, cada vez más molesto. El hecho de que Barricade, estuviera de lo más fresco sentado, leyendo una revista, estaba volando las tuercas fuera de su cuerpo. El simple recuerdo de cuando había tratado de dispararle al 'con, hacía que sus reservas de Energon hirvieran y su cuerpo comenzara a recalentarse. ¿Cómo era posible que un escudo que emitía la misma energía de la fallecida AllSpark protegiera al maldito Decepticon? Barricade levantó la cabeza con su rostro desprovisto de sentimientos y volvió a la revista, revista que había leído por décima vez, pero, era eso o colocarse a provocar al Topkick, y no quería tentar su suerte; desprotegido como estaba. Hablando de todo… ¿Por qué se había quedado y se había ofrecido a los Autobobalicones en bandeja de plata?

Luego de que el Autobit llegara, tendría que haber desaparecido de aquel lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, y sin embargo, se había quedado beneplácito al lado de Ladiesman217, sapiente que los líderes de la resistencia llegarían en cualquier momento y que no lo iban a tratar como un viejo amigo. Aunque, pudo haber sido peor…, simplemente lo tenían encerrado, aislado de todo, relativamente cómodo. Se removió inquieto, en la silla, tratando de evidenciar su intranquilidad lo menos posible. Quería ver a Samuel, necesitaba asegurarse con sus propios ojos que los negligentes Autobots se estaban encargando apropiadamente de él.

¡Qué mierda estaba resultando ser aquella situación…! estranguló un suspiro en su garganta, aferrándose tozudamente a su revista. Aún podía sentir al especialista en armas, mirarle como si fuera el control remoto de la bomba nuclear que estaba a punto de resbalar de la esquina de la mesa y tenía que cacharlo sí o sí… pasó la página, viendo de nuevo las fotos poco fidedignas que tenían los humanos de las galaxias, le sorprendía el hecho de que su mente estuviese planeando posibles escenarios en dónde él le pedía a los Autobobos ver a Ladiesman217 por algunos minutos, cuando menos para asegurarse de qué seguía con vida. ¡De qué seguía con vida, seguía con vida! Sus escáneres aún monitoreaban lo mejor que podían, por la distancia, los signos vitales del joven humano y estaba seguro de que su Spark trataría de reventarse en mil pedazos, infligiéndole más dolor del que ningún ser en el universo podría soportar, si Samuel James Witwicky falleciera…

No quería imaginarse que tan destrozado quedaría el bichejo amarillo si eso sucediera. Suponía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse realmente, cuando el Autobit estaba con Ladiesman217, aunque, eso no ayudaba en nada a "darle paz a su alma" citando un dicho humano que le venía como anillo al dedo para esos momentos. Volvió a observar disimuladamente al Topkick quien no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de su puesto, original. Él y sus geniales ideas, pensó, revirando los ojos.

**TBC**


	5. Comunicaciones

**Capítulo V:** Comunicaciones

19

— ¡Hey Sam! —Saludó Sunstreaker alegremente entrando al ala médica. Sam volteó la vista y le sonrió al Autobot—. ¿Cómo amaneció el _enfermito _hoy? —El humano, se movió un poco para buscar su comunicador y agarrarlo. Lo encendió y esperó a que el sistema cargara, mientras Sunny, tomaba asiento a su lado.

"_¿Dónde está 'Bee?"_

Preguntó antes que todo.

— Oh, no te preocupes. El Youngling está en buenas manos. Sides está enseñándole a regresar a su estado robótico… aunque… no puedo decir que le esté yendo muy bien que digamos.

"_Ah…" _

— ¡Pero, arriba ánimos! 'Sides perderá la paciencia y liberará a Bumblebee de su calvario más rápido de lo que te imaginas, alegándole a Ratchet que el pequeño 'bot es un inútil en el campo y que lo dejara ser… —Sam asintió no muy seguro de cómo debía reaccionar ante aquello. Así que dejó el asunto lo más ambiguo que pudo… cerró los ojos, meditando una locura en su cabeza. Infería que Sunstreaker era la mejor opción ante su predicamento. ¡Bueno! El peor intento es el que no se hace…

"_Sunstreaker" _

— ¿Dime Samuel?

"_¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" _

— Siempre y cuando no sea robarle algo a Ratchet o hacer molestar a Ironhide, sí… cualquier cosa…

"_¿Puedes preguntarle a Optimus si puedo ver a Barricade? O bueno… si él me puede ver a mí… estoy seguro que Ratchet me sedará hasta nuevo aviso, si trato de insinuar que quiero levantarme de aquí"._

Redactó lo más extenso y desinteresado que pudo encontrar.

— ¿Barricade? —Preguntó sin entender el Autobot—. ¿El Deceptidiota? —Sam asintió, aunque, el que lo llamaran así no le gustó demasiado, luego recordó que Barricade llamaba Autobobos a los Autobots y aquella cuestión perdió importancia—. Esto… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no, si era para cabrear a Ironhide? Estoy seguro que eso le romperá sus tanques de Energon… sería una catástrofe de proporciones masivas… ya lo lleva lo suficientemente mal con el hecho de que no puede dispararle… —Un gesto de confusión apareció en el rostro del humano—. ¿Qué, no sabes?

"_¡¿Qué 'hide le disparó a Barricade!" _

— Eso no fue lo peor de la historia, un 'con menos… gran cosa —Sam lo miró con reproche—. ¿No me digas que estás de parte del 'con?

"_Barricade fue quien me llevó al hospital"._

Le hizo saber al hombre del mechón amarillo.

— Oh… bueno. Pero, como te venía diciendo. Cuando 'Hide le disparó al 'con, un escudo le rodeó, y no sólo eso, ¡la energía que manaba del escudo era la mismísima energía del AllSpark! —Sam alzó una ceja. Aquel cuento no tenía sentido—. Así que te imaginarás que Ratchet le prohibió dispararle más al 'con, hasta que descubrieran qué había sido aquel evento.

"_Esto… ummm, bueno, no importa…" _

— Está bien, Youngling. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ratchet si puedes ver al Deceptidiota?

"_Sí, supongo que eso haré, gracias de todas maneras". _

En ese momento, antes de que Sunstreaker pudiera decir algo más, entraron casi todos los Autobots, con alguien en una camilla. Sam observó que aquel humano en la camilla, tenía el cabello entre azul y blanco, por lo que infirió, era un Autobot.

— ¿Pero, cómo demonios sucedió esto? —Pidió Ratchet al ver que Bluestreak estaba electrocutado y todavía tenía la conexión que lo había colocado en ese estado, comprimida en las manos.

— ¡Yo sólo le dije que lo sostuviera! Perceptor estaba programando unas acciones y yo decidí cortar la línea de poder a medias y… —Soltó alterado Blaster, mostrándole el comunicador que aún cargaba en las manos y que estaba unido a lo que tenía Bluestreak en las manos—. ¡De repente explotó!

— ¡Típico! Y yo que pensaba que al primero que iba a tener aquí era a Wheeljack… —Masculló, escaneando al electrocutado.

— ¿Se pondrá bien? —Preguntó Perceptor, picándole con el dedo.

— ¿Bluestreak, puedes oírme? —El injuriado, volteó la cara con movimientos entrecortados para mirar a Ratchet.

— Creo que está atrofiado… —Diagnosticó Optimus Prime, utilizando sus conocimientos médicos, tratando de quitarle los cables del comunicador de las manos—. Sus juntas están atascadas, parece que sus servomecanismos se detuvieron con el corto…

— ¿Va a estar bien? —Preguntó preocupado Bumblebee. Ya tenía suficiente con Jazz muerto y Sam en cama.

— E… e… e… e… e… eee… —Trató de hablar Bluestreak sin mucho éxito.

— Por supuesto que estás bien, 'Streak… —Ironizó Blaster, ayudando a Prime a quitarle los cables.

— ¡Aquí está el bisturí que pediste Ratchet! —Entró Mikaela corriendo con el dispositivo en las manos.

— ¡Ya, ya! —Los detuvo Ratchet—. Largo de aquí —Los botó, agarrando el bisturí de su ayudante. Los Autobots simplemente se relegaron, y se quedaron de fisgones curiosos, mientras que el dúo médico entraba en acción—. ¿Puedes sostenerlo en posición fetal? Dudo que pueda mantenerse por sí mismo, atrofiado como está —Mikaela asintió y luego de que Ratchet pusiera en la posición deseada al paciente, la humana lo sostuvo.

El CMO, cortó lo que recubría el cuerpo y que simulaba la piel, para poder ver el exoesqueleto. ¡Ajá! ¡Allí estaba! ¡Energon diluido! O Como dirían los humanos ¡Pan comido! Metió la mano entre el manojo semi-ordenado de cables y jaló lo más fuerte que pudo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Primus! —Se quejó el de cabello blanco y azul, soltando por fin los cables—. ¡Eso dolió, Ratchet!

— Pero estás curado, ¿no? —Contestó sin alterarse ni un poco. Se dirigió hacia dónde estaba el estante refrigerado, mirando a su otro paciente—. ¿Qué haces tú tan sentadito? —Preguntó con esa miradita fulgurante que no presagiaba nada bueno. Sunstreaker se alejó lo más que pudo del Jefe de Médicos y Samuel se acostó, dejó la handle aún lado, colocó las manos en el pecho y cerró los ojos inmediatamente—. Younglings… —Se quejó en voz baja, sacando un cubo sellado que echaba humo de lo frío que estaba y volviendo a irse a su otro paciente.

— ¡RATCHET! —Chilló cual niña Bluestreak, botando, cuando el CMO le colocó una sustancia de color blanco que servía para lacrar la _piel_ que había rajado anteriormente.

— ¡Oh por favor! ¡No seas gallina! —Le reprendió el doctor, sacándole una risilla tonta a Mikaela.

Bumblebee se agachó a recoger el comunicador que Blaster había dejado en el suelo y que Bluestreak por fin había soltado. Tatareando una canción en su mente, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sam, ya que no había peligro alguno. Alineó correctamente las conexiones en el proceso. Su amigo lo miró, sonriéndole y Bee no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle de regreso.

Agarró una de las sillas, ya que la silla de rueditas que utilizaba, la tenía ocupada Sunstreaker y en esos momentos estaba hablando con Ironhide y Perceptor. Dejó el manojos de cables que aún no había arreglado al lado de Sam, quien en esos momentos se encontraba, buscando el aparato que le había dado el maldito 'con para comunicarse, cuando volvió a recostarse, los cables le molestaron en la espalda, al humano agarrar los extremos que le molestaban…

— **E… ta… e… A… bot…. Com… on… imus… **—Bee dejó caer el comunicador al piso y se levantó asustado. Sam lo miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, algo exaltado.

— ¡Blaster! ¡Una señal acaba de salir de la nada del comunicador! —Aulló Bumblebee, llamando al Oficial de Comunicaciones. Todos voltearon a prestarle atención al Youngling.

— ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? ¡Ni siquiera está conectado a la matriz! —Expuso el Autobot de cabellos azules con mechas amarillas y rojas. Sam hizo una nota mental de recordarle a Optimus cuando pudiera que aquellos colores de cabellos, por más reales que se vieran en la cabeza de los Autobots, no existían en la etnia humana. Aunque, debía admitir que se veían de lo más _cool. _

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Estaba arreglando los cables y luego Sam los tocó y una voz en Cybertronio apareció! —Sam asintió, apoyando las palabras de Bumblebee.

"_¡Yo también lo oí!" _

Escribió, luego de alcanzar la handle y mostrándoselo a todos.

— ¿Y qué dijo, entonces? —Pidió condescendiente Ironhide.

— Realmente estaba bastante entrecortado "E… ta"… es lo único que capté…

— ¿Eta? —Repitió Perceptor.

— Más como, "E"_ información perdida_ "ta" —Explicó lo mejor que pudo, el pobre de Bee.

— Tal vez simplemente causaron estática… —Ofreció el Oficial de Comunicaciones.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que confundí _estática _con Cybertronio? —Farfulló Bee, ofendido. ¡Ya tenía tiempo que no le sucedía aquello! Aunque, pensándoselo un poco, hasta ese momento, no había ningún Autobot a la mano que pusiera su palabra en duda.

— ¡Claro que no, _baby-bot…_! Pero… —Blaster volteó clamando por ayuda. Todos lo ignoraron. ¡Tenía tiempo sin darse aquella situación! Pero, de nuevo… hacía orns que Bumblebee sólo estaba rodeado por el Equipo de Prime, y normalmente dichos simplemente decían amén a las pesquisas del Sparkling…

— **Ta… Me… Con… to… **

— Supongo que también imaginé eso —Espetó agrio el último Youngling mirándole con reproche y molestia.

— B… Bee… —Llamó Sam, jalándole la camisa; para que se calmara.

— ¡Samuel! —Le regañó inmediatamente el CMO, dejando de remendar momentáneamente a Bluestreak. El joven humano, hizo la mímica de cierre en sus labios, y cuando el doctor volvió a su trabajo, bufó frustrado.

— **Ta… one… Com… que… re… al… mus… me… **

— Ah… allí vuelve de nuevo… —Comentó Sunstreaker circunstancial, aún en la silla, sólo que habiéndose movilizado, hasta, donde el pequeño 'bot había tirado el aparato al piso.

— Creo que sería prudente conectar el comunicador a la matriz en la sala de comandos para escuchar la grabación… —Opinó el último de los Prime, llegando al lado de Blaster.

— Bluestreak, mantente alejado de cualquier cable de comunicaciones. ¿Me expliqué? —Preguntó el CMO, colocándole más resina fría, más fuerte de lo que debía y dándole una de sus miradas psicópatas _made by _Ratchet_._ El pobre Autobot de cabellos azules y blancos, asintió como una ardilla acorralada por un lobo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Samuel? —Preguntó el líder de los Autobots, desordenándole amigablemente el cabello. Sam le mostró el pulgar hacia arriba y sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente—. Me alegra. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos que ver que es esa grabación que está emitiendo el comunicador —De nuevo un asentimiento por parte del humano.

— Yo me quedaré aquí, si no se me necesitan para nada más —Pidió Bumblebee sin moverse de donde estaba.

— Está bien, Bumblebee. Vamos Ironhide…

— Voy tras de ti —Apuntó el de cabellos negros cortados militarmente, señalando el camino con el brazo.

— Blaster…

— Copiado…

— No hace falta llamarme… —Agregó Perceptor, con ironía, saliendo con el grupo.

— Yo supongo que puedo quedarme aquí… arrímate... —Pidió Sideswipe a su hermano.

— ¡Búscate tu propia silla! —Le negó Sunstreaker, alejándose de su gemelo.

— ¡Dame un espacio! ¡No seas egoísta! —Lo persiguió el del mechón rojo. Mientras que el otro, rodaba la silla en la dirección contraria. Ratchet suspiró armándose de paciencia y pidiendo reservas de la misma a Primus; mientras Mikaela, reía entre dientes entretenida, ayudando a su jefe a remendar la piel con la resina, luego de haberse colocado unos guantes especiales, aquello era como jugar con Plastidedos. Sam y Bee se miraron cómplices y sonrieron. Realmente que los gemelos sabían cómo llevar al límite al CMO.

20

— ¡B… cade! —Soltó con sorpresa Sam, cuando al día siguiente, el Decepticon estaba parado en la puerta, cruzado de brazos, con un ligero quiebre en la cintura.

— ¡Hush! Pequeño fangoso… luego viene Hatchet y moriremos todos… —El humano rió con ganas. Esa vez se aseguró de no mediar ningún sonido que cortara sus ganas de reír. Tenía un extraño sentimiento de felicidad instalado en el pecho, por aquella rareza que había sucedido. Y era una suerte que Bee y su madre acabaran de salir de allí.

"_Oí qué Ironhide te disparó… ¿Estás bien?" _

Escribió Sam, pero, antes de que pudiera voltear la pantalla para mostrársela a Barricade, el hombre de cabellos bicolor respondió:

— Así que te contaron de eso…

"_¿Cómo…?" _

— Es parte de mí, ese aparato, obviamente que cualquier cosas que escribas si estoy dentro del rango de alcance puedo leerlo sin necesidad de verlo directamente.

"_Es lo más directo a una conversación que he tenido en días entonces… ¿Cuál es el rango?"_

Pidió con desconfianza. Está bien, con él, todo lo que quisieran, ahora, no estaba muy seguro de lo cuerdo que era dejarle saber a Barricade todo lo que le decía a los Autobots, especialmente a 'Bee.

— ¿Interesado, Ladiesman217? ¿No quieres que sepa lo que le digas a tus amigos los Autobobos?

"_¿Eso no se llama, invasión de privacidad?" _

— Despreocúpate, Ladiesman… tengo que estar al menos dos metros para poder leer. Y créeme, donde me dejaron estoy a más de diez metro de… —"ti" quiso decir, sin embargo, pudo detenerse a tiempo—. Aquí…

"_Lo siento…" _

Se disculpó Sam, con un gesto de culpabilidad en el rostro.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué se estás disculpando, La…?

"_Sam…"_

— ¿Qué…? —Pero, antes de poder terminar de hablar, Samuel ya había escrito otra oración.

"_Llámame Sam… no Ladiesman217…"_

— ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

"_¿Por qué es mi nombre?"_

Pidió con cara de cachorrito.

— Como quieras Lad… Samuel… —El de ojos hazel suspiró resignado pero, sin embargo sonrió. Samuel era mejor que nada.

"_¿Y?" _

Preguntó una vez que hubiesen caído en un silencio incómodo.

— ¿Y qué, qué… Samuel?

"_No sé... ¿Que viene ahora?"_

El Decepticon se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué hacer...? Primus sabría. prefería arrancarse cable por cable, que regresar a Cybertron bajo las órdenes de Starscream, sin su equipo y sin Frenzy… y estaba seguro que muchos de los Decepticons estaban en sus líneas, pero… ¿Los Autobots? Aunque dichos estaban tan ocupados estableciéndose en la tierra, que apenas si le habían prestado atención, lo único que habían hecho era dejarle con la pulsera que no podía quitarse no importaba que artería utilizara… lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que el Topkick, lo hubiese acosado por unas cuantas horas (interminables, pero, horas al fin) y luego hubiese dejado su puesto de vigilancia cuando un humano lo había llamado.

Megatron había muerto, el AllSpark se había perdido con el mismo. Cybertron estaba siguiendo el camino del_ High Lord Protector_, y apenas si era tolerable vivir allí. La mayoría de los civiles, al igual que TODOS los _Cuidadores _estaban afiliados a la resistencia… es decir los Autobots… pero, sin Energon, aunque se consiguiera algún milagro que creara a los Sparkling, dichos morirían sin opción alguna. Los combustibles humanos no lograrían mantener a un recién activado, no importaba cuan fuerte fuera el mismo. Así que por ahora el bichejo amarillo y él, estaban condenados a ser los últimos Younglings… aunque, primero se arrancaba las cuerdas vocales y drenaba sus tanques de Energon que dejarle saber a los estúpidos Autobobos su edad.

Lo que más respetaban los Autobots eran las inmemoriales tradiciones de Cybertron. Esas leyes se cumplían a cabalidad, lloviera o relampagueara (en término humanos). Él la tenía bastante fácil si quería dejar a los Decepticons (cosa que _literalmente_ no quería). Su Spark-mate estaba justo en frente… sólo tenía que hacer que Samuel lo aceptara como tal y los Autobobos no tendrían de otra que aceptarle como neutral, jamás portaría el ridículo emblema de los Autobots, y tampoco sabía realmente si quería ser _neutral_. Los supuestos "Neutrales" no eran más que Autobobalicones, demasiado asustados del Gran Lord Megatron, para admitir sus simpatías…

¿Qué lo ataba a los Decepticons? ¡Nada! ¿Qué lo ataba a la tierra? Nada más y nada menos que la supuesta nueva AllSpark, que había resultado ser su Spark-mate. Es que sólo él caía en semejantes "situaciones". Inconscientemente se restregó la frente. El hecho de ser el Spark-mate de Lad… Samuel, lo llevaba directamente al otro lado. Si veía a Starscream de nuevo y no lo rompía en pedacitos, por haber torturado a Samuel… iba a ser un milagro, por lo que, REALMENTE estaba más cuerdo y salvo en la tierra. El PROBLEMA: Los Autobots…

"_Vas a terminar a mí lado, con 'Hatchet' acosándote… parece que tus circuitos están a punto de freírse y comenzar a echar humo…"_

Le hizo saber con malicia, Samuel. El Decepticon miró directamente los ojos hazel de Samuel… se percató que una ligera línea azulosa se observaba en el ojo izquierdo… eso no estaba allí hace unos días.

"_¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?" _

— ¿Te gusta mucho esa frase, no? —Sam se alzó de hombros, indiferente.

— ¡Sam! —Llamó animadamente Bumblebee entrando al ala médica, deteniéndose de golpe al ver al 'con.

— ¿Qué haces _tú _aquí? —Le gruñó furioso, luego de ver que el estúpido 'con estaba en _su _silla, con _su _humano.

— Oh, el pequeño Autobit está molesto —Se mofó Barricade, disfrutando el efecto de sus palabras. Era una especie de placer inconfesable hacer rabiar al bichejo amarillo. El cómo se le crispaba cada engranaje, como brillaban peligrosos sus ojos azules… como su rostro se avistaba con ansias asesinas… oh sí… un _espectáculo _digno de ver y disfrutar. Además, tenía que admitir que insecto tenía su encanto… ¡ja! Podía decir que lo había perdido. ¿Se le habría dañado algo en sus intentos de huirle a las llaves mecánicas del psicópata CMO?

— ¡Tienes medio nanoklik antes de que llame a Ironhide!

— ¡B… Be… e! —Tosió Samuel, ahogándose un poco en el proceso.

— ¡Pero Sam!

— No.

— Ya lo oíste, Insecto. ¿Por qué mejor no te largas? —Celos, los celos se lo consumían… su Spark no dejaba de recordarle que aquel humano era suyo… sólo suyo. Que debía raptarlo, encerrarlo en una jaula del metal más precioso que existiera en el universo y no dejarlo salir nunca más.

— ¡B… cade! —Le regañó lo mejor que pudo, dándole un golpe en el brazo y mirándole matador. Para ese entonces, ya Sam estaba sentado.

— Esto, Sam… de verdad es un alivio que puedas sentarse, pero si Ratchet entra… —Murmuró eso último, colocándole delicadamente una mano en el pecho para hacer que se recostara. El Decepticon observó como el bichejo tocaba a su Spark-mate y el anhelo de él también poder tocarlo con libertad, le acometieron. Recordó, cuando todavía estaban en el hospital en Londres y Samuel lo había sostenido del brazo antes de caer inconsciente, se había sentido… totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido con anterioridad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a todos los presentes ('con incluido). Ratchet entraba con las manos repletas y caminaba hasta la _tabla de operaciones_ o lo que se utilizaba como una, hasta que consiguieran una de verdad. Seguido entraron: Bluestreak, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide y Optimus Prime.

— Buenos días, Samuel… ¿Amaneciste bien? —Preguntó Ratchet luego de dejar las cosas. Samuel parpadeó una vez, recordando que ese era el sistema que el doctor _recomendaba amablemente_—. Me alegra. ¡Hoy serás trasladado de nuevo! —Sam colocó un gesto de confusión en el rostro—. Te moveremos a un cuarto provisional, ya que Wheeljack comenzará a terminar de construir el Ala Médica —Reveló el CMO. Eso explicaba el por qué el montón de gente con tantas cosas en las manos—. No te preocupes, en dos días a más tardar, tendremos todo esto listo y podré conectarte a los Escáneres-Constante, que terminé ayer por la noche… sin contar con que tendré el regenerador de materia, aunque, no te emociones, no creo que le quede demasiado Energon para funcionar y Red Alert lo está utilizando en la luna... pero, en fin. ¡'Con! ¡Sirve para algo y llévate a Samuel al cuartel en dónde _estabas _recluido!

— ¡Ratchet! —Se quejó alarmado Bumblebee, mirándole incrédulo.

— Oh, tú también puedes ir y quedarte con Samuel. Con los que estamos, sobramos… —Despachó el CMO, agarrando una especie de sierra. Cuando volteó de nuevo a los Younglings—. ¿Y qué están esperando? ¡Largo!

Barricade agarró la cama de Samuel y la comenzó a rodar hacia la salida (la cama tenía rueditas incorporada). No que lo necesitara, pero ¡por hacer rabiar al bichejo!

— ¿Te piensas quedar allí paradote, Autobit? —Bumblebee lo miró de nuevo deseando arrancarle la cabeza, pero, Samuel los miró advirtiéndole: "no empiecen", así que simplemente Bee agarró la otra punta de la cama, y abandonaron el ala médica.

— ¿Soy el único que piensa que el 'con le _hace _demasiado caso a Sammy? —Preguntó Sideswipe consternado, dejando de pintarle la cara, con marcador a su gemelo, quien trataba de huir, sin poder, ya que el Autobot del mechón rojo, estaba sentado encima de dicho.

Ratchet miró a Optimus Prime, pero sólo eso… ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué el 'Con, Bumblebee y Samuel estaban enrollados; en términos humanos, en un 'triángulo amoroso' (citando a los humanos) debido a sus _Sparks_? No lo creía… era mejor hacerse el loco. Si habían logrado guardar por infinitas centurias el secreto de la _paternidad_ de Bumblebee. Guardar un secreto del que ni los inmiscuidos estaban enterados. Puesto que Bumblebee y Sam sólo habían formado una 'fuerte amistad' (según ellos). Y Barricade, era un 'con. Sabía que para los Decepticons lo peor que había, era encontrar a su Spark-mate (especialmente cuando dicha resultaba ser un Autobot) y que todos lo consideraban la mayor desventaja que podría poseerse en vida. Aunque el 'con se percatara de lo que sucedía (y lo llegara a entender completamente), se lo tragaría así se le supuraran sus tanques de Energon. Cosa que no creía sucediera. No sabía ciencia cierta la edad de Barricade, pero, si sus cálculos eran correctos, dudaba que tan siquiera alcanzara a los gemelos en dicha.

— Ok, Autobots —Comenzó Wheeljack, llamando la atención de todos—. Este es el plan de trabajo —Siguió, sacando de la nada una pizarra gigante y colgándola en la pared de metal. En dicha, aparecían horarios de trabajos, diagramas y planos que explicaban cómo se iban a manejar en los próximos tres días que era lo que duraría la construcción del ala médica y la parte inferior izquierda, casi saliéndose del área de escritura, se leía. Siguiente: "Base de mandos".


	6. La Verdad

**Capítulo V:** La Verdad.

21

Mikaela se encontraba aburrida… estaba sentada en su cama arreglando unas cosas sin importancia que había encontrado, sólo para hacerse sentir útil. Dejó la pequeña máquina y miró al techo. Sabía que Samuel no podía hablar y a veces la situación entre ellos se tornaba bastante incómoda desde que habían terminado por más que él tratara de esconderlo, pero, con Ratchet y la mayoría de los Autobots terminando de construir el ala médica, que, todos habían caído en cuenta, era la parte más importante de aquella Ciudadela, A.K.A: Consulado. No había mucho más que podía hacer. También estaban los padres de Sam (los cuales no sabía cómo la tratarían, siendo 'la ex novia') y los Rangers… de los cuales, sólo conocía y había entablado comunicación con Will y con Epps… y seguramente estarían ocupadísimos, sólo como siempre. Así que sólo quedaba Sam…

Se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba su ex novio, temporalmente. Ratchet le había dicho que Samuel iba a ser trasladado del ala médica hasta que finalizara su construcción, así que sólo tenía que caminar unos pocos metros, para llegar.

22

— **¿****Cómo va eso? **—Preguntó Perceptor a Blaster. El Oficial de Comunicaciones volteó frustrado.

— No muy bien… —Explicó sin molestarse en cambiar de idioma. El inglés estaba bien para él—. El comunicador está conectado y aparentemente funcionando, pero, la comunicación que recibimos anteriormente… desapareció…

— Ummm… curioso… —Murmuró con entusiasmo el científico, colocando una mano en la barbilla y acuchillándose para revisar el mismo las conexiones de la matriz—. ¿Blaster?

— ¿Señor? —Respondió sin saber que podía querer preguntarle…

— Permiso… —Los dos Autobots que ya estaban en la Torre de Comunicaciones voltearon. Prowl estaba allí en su Alt-Pretender, de ojos azules unos cuantos tonos más oscuros que los de Bumblebee (pero más claros que los de los gemelos), al parecer el único Cybertronio que mantenía la incandescencia de sus ópticos, era el Youngling. Tenía el cabello negro mientras que las raíces se podían observar de color amarillo primario, peinado hacia atrás, el color de piel había resultado más bien tostado y estaba vestido formalmente y de colores negros. Detrás del comandante, le seguía Mirage, con su cabello completamente blanco cortado al ras, y sus ojos con un efecto ciego o de cataratas.

— Prowl, ya me estaba preguntado, dónde estabas… —Saludó Perceptor. Prowl asintió con la cabeza.

— Inferno y Mirage tuvieron severas dificultades para manejar su _Alt-Pretender_ así que tuve que ayudarles. ¿Dónde está Red Alert? Con su personalidad cualquiera diría que no saldría de aquí hasta que todo estuviese 'asegurado'.

— Red Alert está en la luna… —Siguió el científico de cabellos rojos, aunque no tan_ humano _como el de Optimus.

— ¿En dónde…?

— Literalmente, está en la luna. El gobierno aprobó que tuviéramos nuestro satélite escondido allí.

— ¿No debería estar Blaster también allá?

— ¿Y quién hacía las conexiones aquí? ¿Prime? —Se burló consecuencialmente, Perceptor.

— Perceptor, señor…

— ¿Si Prowl…? —Contestó sosegadamente.

— Usted, por casualidad no ha visto a J…

— ¡Oh Blaster! ¡Creo que unos cables están dañados justo allí! —Interrumpió inmediatamente, señalando un montoncito de cables perfectamente alineados y conectados—. Procederé a arreglarlos inmediatamente.

— Egh… yo los veo bie... —Perceptor los dañó apropósito y nada disimulado. Pero, el científico jamás se había caracterizado por el tacto y la cautela.

— Si me disculpan, los cables me llaman… —Blaster terció una mueca. ¡Le había llevado casi cuatro Joors terminar esas conexiones en particular para que Perceptor las dañara así como así! Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Prowl, seguro sus circuitos lógicos no estaban muy contentos con la situación.

— Blaster… —Comenzó Prowl.

— Ya voy a ayudar a Perceptor, inmediatamente —Se adelantó a cualquier intento de pregunta por parte del comandante. Prowl miró a Mirage quien también lo miraba como si algo extraño estuviese sucediendo allí.

23

— ¡Hey Sam! —Saludó la mujer alegremente, entrando en el cuartel vacío en el que se encontraba actualmente su ex novio. Por supuesto, Bee estaba allí, aunque, era extraño que estuviese enfurruñado y… otro robot, y era uno de ojos rojos, estaba allí con ellos. ¿Qué hacía el Mustang policía allí tan tranquilo? ¿Dónde estaba Ironhide? Sam le saludó con la mano, y le sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa bastante incómoda—. ¿Cómo está el enfermo?

"_Aliviado de que Ratchet esté ocupado con la construcción de su Ala Médica". _

— ¡Que no te oiga! —Bromeó Mikaela con una risita. ¡Pobre Sam! No debía ser agradable tener a su jefe, 24/7 sobre su cabeza.

"_Yup… ¿Y ese milagro tu visita?" _

— ¡Me ofendes! ¿Es que acaso no somos amigos? —Samuel alzó una ceja—. ¡Oh vamos! Dame algo de crédito. ¡Ratchet me acapara! —El de ojos hazel le colocó una mano en el hombro y lo apretó ligeramente, como gesto de simpatía—. Así que como buena amiga que soy, como Ratchet está ocupadito con otras _víctimas_ más jugosas, decidí venir a visitarte. ¿No estorbo, verdad? —Preguntó la mujer, mirando de reojo al Decepticon, quien leía, tranquilamente un libro, de tapa metálica.

"_No…, simplemente nos estábamos aburriendo como otras". _

— Oh, eso es bueno, entonces… —El humano se rió quedamente, siempre con cuidado de no emitir sonido alguno, no era agradable que te cortaran las ganas de reír.

— ¿Qué ves, humana? —Mugió el Decepticon, la segunda vez que la ex pareja de Samuel, le miró como si fuese un arma peligrosa, no que lo no fuera, pero, aquella tipa no le gustaba para nada.

— ¡Maldito 'Con! ¡No la trates así! —Saltó Bumblebee a defender a la mujer.

— Cállate Autobit, no me digas que hacer —Replicó igual de agresivo. Mikaela observó como Sam suspiraba, mientras se incorporaba trabajosamente, a pesar de las indicaciones exactas de Ratchet de no hablar ni moverse y agarraba una cajita que tenía al lado, apuntaba lo mejor que podía, por el estado en el que se encontraba, y lanzó dándole al 'con a un lado de la cabeza. ¡Pues quién diría qué Samuel tendría tal puntería!

— ¿Qué te pasa, Ladiesman217, te volviste loco? ¿Y qué dijo el psicópata de sentarte?

"_¡Dejen de pelear! Ya que no se soportan, ¿Por qué mejor no se ignoran?"_

Requirió por la paz terrestre, la cual peligraba en esos momentos, mostrándole la pantalla más que todo a Bumblebee ya que Barricade a esa distancia no necesitaba ese tipo de contacto visual.

— ¿Pero Sam!

— ¡Be… e! —Rogó tratando de que la animosidad bajara entre los dos robots.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo hablar? ¡Sinceramente! ¡No quiero tener al psicópata tras mis cables! ¡Auch! —Se quejó al sentir que de nuevo algo le atinaba en la cabeza y no era tan suavecito como el anterior. Vio a Samuel quien lo miraba todo, menos agradable con los brazos cruzados, aún sentado.

— Por favor, Sam... vuelve a acostarte, o Ratchet se molestará —Pidió Mikaela, colocándole cuidadosamente una mano en la espalda y otra en el pecho para que se acostara nuevamente. Barricade estranguló un gruñido, que parecía más un rugido de guerra... si semi-toleraba que el bichejo tocara a Samuel sin que se le volaran los tornillos, que aquella humana tocara a Samuel (quién además era el AllSpark) estaba fuera de todo los límites concebibles. Miró al insecto amarillo... umm... _interesante_. Al parecer al Youngling tampoco le gustaba demasiado que la mujer le pusiera las manos encima. Barricade se preguntó si él, era consciente de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Lo dudaba, contando con que anteriormente la había defendido.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora, 'con?

— Estaba disfrutando del espectáculo... —Declaró con sencillez, colocando esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad, que desesperaba a Bumblebee.

— ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

— Si no sabes tú... —La confusión tomó presa de los rasgos de Bumblebee.

— Como sea... —Murmuró volviendo a sentarse y cruzando los brazos aún confundido.

"_Estar acostado todo el día no es agradable"._

Le hizo saber a Mikaela, con descontento.

— ¿Y qué quieres tú que yo haga? Díselo a Ratchet... seguro que estará _contentísimo_ de ayudar... —Planteó en modo irónico. Samuel la miró malamente.

24

Sam se sobaba el estómago, sintiendo como sus tripas se devoraban las unas a las otras. Debido a lo delicado de su condición, no podía comer nada y estaba siendo alimentado intravenoso, especialmente luego de que Starscream le abriera las entrañas de par en par... gimió sin saber que era peor en ese momento. El hambre o el dolor secundario que no se iba ni siquiera con la morfina, eso sin contar que los puntos le estaban causando comezón, y la mayoría de sus miembros se encontraban completamente adormecidos, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer, teniendo la mitad de su cuerpo enyesado? Lo único que no le habían enyesado, a pesar de ser una de las partes más lastimadas, había sido la región pectoral por la delicada operación a la que había sido sometido para arreglarle sus pulmones perforados por sus propias costillas, luego de la paliza de los Decepticons. Cuando menos los médicos no tuvieron que cortar... todo ya estaba abierto para el momento de la operación.

Quería con demasiadas ganas un vaso de agua... la última vez que había intentado tomar agua, había terminado babeándose y botándose encima más del sesenta por ciento del líquido... era realmente doloroso tratar de hacer que algo pasara por su garganta inflamada e irritada. Sin contar que era aún peor cuando estaba recién sedado, ya que perdía completamente el control de sus músculos haciendo la simple tarea de tragar una odisea. ¡No veía el momento de curarse! Pero, según Ratchet, eso no iba a ser en ningún momento cercano.

— ¿Quieres algo, Sam? —Preguntó Bee, intuitivo. El humano observó a su mejor amigo y suspiró, no se sentía con demasiadas ganas de teclear, pero, para complacerlo.

"_No, gracias Bee"_

— ¿Te duele algo?

— Déjalo en paz, Insecto... —Salió Barricade, con otro libro en las manos. ¡Que obstinante era la plaga amarilla! Obviamente que Sam, no estaba bien, estaba adolorido, incómodo y otra serie de adjetivos menos confortables, pero, trataba de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podía. No hacía falta que le atosigaran como lo estaba haciendo el rubio.

— ¿Siempre es tan desagradable? —Preguntó Mikaela, sentada del lado contrario al 'con. Arreglando la máquina que había dejado a mitades en su cuarto.

— ¿Por qué no te desconectas y nos haces a todos un favor? —Contraatacó Bee. Sam reviró los ojos, cansado de aquello situación.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Sam? Ratchet me ha estado enseñando también algo de medicina normal —Ofreció la mujer, no muy segura de aquello. El de ojos hazel negó con la cabeza y deletreó un par de señas con la mano buena "E-S-T-O-Y B-I-E-N". Aquel era un lenguaje de señas que todo el mundo sabía en el colegio para copiarse en los exámenes y ellos no eran la excepción.

Todos pensaban lo mismo ¿Por qué decía que estaba bien, si aquello era una mentira? Samuel se veía enfermo y acabado, y las luces de neón blancas del lugar no ayudaban en nada a aminorar el estado visual del pobre chico.

— Pero, yo sé que quieres algo. Que te remuevas tanto no es normal... —Insistió Bumblebee. Sam suspiró sintiéndose llorar de nuevo, cuando tuvo que recurrir de nuevo a teclear.

"_Bee, no quiero sonar como un bastardo mal agradecido, pero, de verdad..." _

— Esa es su forma diplomática y condescendiente de decirte que lo dejes en paz...

"_No le eches más leña al fuego, Bcd"._

— Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar, pero, como que no aprecian la sinceridad por aquí... —Sam suspiró ante las quejas del Decepticon.

— Sam... sólo estoy preocupado por ti.

— A ver, Insecto. Tratemos de que esto entre en tus procesadores: Samuel-No-Puede-Teclear. Repite conmigo...

— B... cade...

— Sam, de verdad no deberías hablar. ¡Si te oyeras como suenas! —Comentó preocupada Mikaela. Sam sonaba como si alguien le hubiese pasado varias veces una cuchilla a una cinta de audio y luego la hubiesen tratado de remendar, sin mucho éxito.

Samuel sintió de nuevo la fiesta que tenían montada en su estado y gimió, buscando colocarse en posición fetal para aliviar la pena. Se pasó la lengua por los labios buscando lubricarles.

— ¡Se acabó! ¡Llamemos a Ratchet...! ¡Sam! ¿Qué te pasa? —Se alteró Bee, buscando asistencia en los ojos del 'con.

— ¿Me ves pinta de médico?

— ¡¿Qué le pasa?

— ¡Nada Autobit! ¡Cálmate! —De verdad, aquel era uno de los peores casos que había visto, sobre esa situación en particular, contando con que era el único que había visto.

"_Cálmate Bee. Es sólo que mi estómago decidió montar fiesta y... bueno es bastante molesto. No hace falta llamar a Ratchet"._

Tecleó lo más rápido que pudo Sam, luego de incorporarse, antes de que Bee entrara en una crisis nerviosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de la 'fiesta'? —Pidió confundido el Decepticon.

— ¡Voy a llamar a Ratchet! —Declaró tajante el Autobot, abriendo el _inter-comm._

— Creo que Sam tiene hambre... —Explicó Mikaela, acercándose a la cama para leer el mensaje—. Pero, no puede comer de todas maneras. Ratchet dice que hasta que las heridas internas en su estómago no cierren no puede comer nada. Algo acerca de infecciones y posible empeoramiento de la situación, la cual ya es grave de por sí. Y en colegio nos dijeron que ser mantenido de manera intravenosa no calma la sensación de hambre... —Sam asintió, volviendo a colocarse la mano en el estómago con cuidado, y soltando un gemido lastimero.

— Pero, ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer? —Reiteró angustiado, ver a su humano retorciéndose de esa manera, no era nada agradable... especialmente para su Spark.

— Podemos llamar a Ratchet —Propuso la mecánica, mirando a Bee de lo más linda. Oh, la ironía.

— Conociendo al psicópata, simplemente le dirá que se aguante.

— No seas así... Ratchet no es tan malo... —Salió a defender al CMO la mujer. Los tres restantes le miraron acusadores—. ¡Estoy en desventaja!

25

— Sammy —Llamó Judy. Samuel quien se encontraba sumido en su miseria, con los ojos cerrados tratando de omitir la sed y el hambre. Dos horas atrás había logrado, lastimeramente pasar la cuarta mitad del vaso y chorrear todo lo demás, pero, volvía a sentirse seco. Abrió los ojos y miró a su madre quien venía con un gran envase de contenido inidentificado. Trató de sonreírle, pero, mejor que no, tenía miedo que una mueca saliera en cambio de una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —El joven humano movió la mano diciéndole "más o menos"—. ¡Eso es bueno! ¿No? —Sam se encogió de hombros, colocándose una mano en la frente, tosió un poco, y se sintió caliente—. ¿Estás bien, hijo?

Todo el mundo sabía que NO, no estaba bien. Entonces ¿Por qué demonios seguían preguntándole lo mismo en sus diversas versiones?

— Hijo... ¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó Judy, comenzando a preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba. Samuel maldijo su suerte interiormente. Se estiró para agarrar su comunicador y luego de abrirlo, comenzó a escribir:

"_No es nada, ma..."_

— ¡Nada! ¿Y por eso te estás retorciendo? ¿Debo llamar a Ratchet? —Judy escuchó a su hijo suspirar con profunda resignación y cansancio.

"_No, no tienes porque llamar a nadie... Es normal. Ni Ratchet, ni nadie puede hacer nada más para mejorar mi estado..."_

— Pero... —La mujer se detuvo, y no dijo más—. Supongo que cuando menos podrás comer algo de gelatina... ¿O no? —El misterio del envase había sido resuelto. Ahora, parecía que el CMO no le había revelado en extensión y detalle, su estado—. ¿A qué viene esa reacción? Samuel...

_"Tienes que preguntarle a Ratchet, si puedo o no puedo comer... Hasta ahora no puedo comer nada"._

— ¡¿Qué no has comido nada en todos estos días! —Chilló Judy. ¡Ni idea del por qué el EMT había simplificado tanto su estado actual! (gran sarcasmo). ¿Dónde estaban los Autobots cuando se les necesitaban? Y sí... Lo decía por varías razones en particular.

"_Ma... Estoy siendo alimentado de manera intravenosa. Obviamente Ratchet no me iba a dejar sin comer"._

Cerró un ojo... estaba seguro... ¡Allí de nuevo iba la mujer a pegar el grito al cielo!

— ¿¡Por qué! ¿Qué está mal con tu estómago? ¡Siempre fuiste un niño saludable! Algo débil... —Sam la detuvo con un gesto de sus manos, y luego se incorporó para tener un mejor control de la situación—. ¿Y por qué te comunicas por ese aparato de signos extraños? ¡El doctor en Londres dijo que tenías 'ligeras' dificultades para hablar, ¡No que habías perdido la voz! —¡Que alguien con voz apareciera en ese instante antes de que sus nervios y su estado, lo llevaran a colapsar.

— ¿Estás bien, Ladiesman? —Apareció Barricade en la puerta. Algo le había dicho que Samuel estaba todo menos bien y no sólo eso, sus escáneres le habían anunciado que las constantes del humano había cambiado drásticamente.

— ¡... 'cade! —Gimió entrecortado, Sam; clamando por ayuda.

— Señora, creo que está estresando a Samuel, más de lo que puede soportar en estos momentos —Explicó lo más cordial y político que pudo el Decepticon.

"_Creo que Ratchet no les dijo ni la mitad de lo dañado que está mi cuerpo y se friquió porque no..."_

— Llamaré al psicópata... —Cortó el tecleado frenético de Samuel—. _Decepticon Barricade a Autobot Ratchet... Ratchet responda... _

"_¿Qué sucede, 'con?" _—Preguntó el CMO, luego de escuchar su nombre por la linea abierta.

— _La unidad parental femenina de Ladiesman está... umm... ¿Consternada por el estado de Samuel?_

"_Demonios... Por eso no les dije nada..."_ —Masculló de mala gana—. _"Dile a Judy que no toque nada, voy para allá"._

— Ya Ratchet viene y me dijo que no tocaras nada, especialmente si es a Samuel... —Agregó por cuenta propia.

— Y a todas estas ¿Tú quién eres? Sé que salvaste a Sam, pero al parecer, no le caes muy bien a los Autobots...

— Yo sólo lo llevé al hospital, él se salvó solito y sin ayuda. Y soy un Decepticon... Obviamente que los Autobots no están saltando de alegría al tenerme aquí —Sam sabía que haberle explicado el problema de la guerra de los Autobots a su madre, no había sido el mejor movimiento en el mundo, así que mejor se ponía el a explicar la situación.

"_Megatron está muerto. La guerra terminó..."_

Escribió el joven, mintiendo a medias y luego jaló a su madre por el reborde de la camisa, llamando su atención, suerte que el bate de hierro estaba a kilómetros de allí, especialmente con Barricade en semejante estado de desventaja.

— Judy... —Llamó Ratchet, entrando al cuarto provisional de Samuel. Todo el mundo observó al médico. Era de lo más extraño verlo de ese modo. Ratchet normalmente mostraba una apariencia impoluta y a veces demasiado arreglada, sin contar con que era usual verle vestido formal con su bata blanca y su respectivo estetoscopio, mas si iba a atender a un humano, y sin embargo, allí estaba; despeinado, con una ropa holgada y bastante descuidada y manchado como prueba del arduo trabajo que se había estado llevando a cabo en los últimos días.

— ¡Jamás me dijiste que no podía comer! —Se quejó la madre, mirando aterrada al doctor.

— Me pareció completamente irrelevante. Los pormenores de los detalles del estado de Samuel, seguirían iguales, independientemente de mis palabras —Puntualizó fría y calculadoramente el Autobot.

— ¿¡Qué demonios le sucede a mi hijo que no puede comer! ¿Qué tanto no me han dicho?

— No te he ocultado nada, Judy. Te respondí a todo lo que me preguntaste y la situación general. ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Sientes dolor? —Preguntó de pronto. Ignorando a la mujer, cuando sus escáneres le avisaron que las constantes de Samuel no estaban en su estado normal. El enfermo parpadeó una vez.

"_Pero no es tan malo..." _

Le aseguró al CMO, mostrándole la pantalla.

— Para ti, nada es _'tan'_ malo... —Le reprendió tajante.

"_Lo que más me molesta es la sensación de hambre... ¿Qué puedes hacer en contra de ella? Vamos R. Sabes que no hay nada más que puedas hacer por mí..."_

— No quiero arriesgarme a que comas algo y las heridas internas se reabran... Especialmente si Red Alert no ha regresado con mi restaurador de materia.

— ¿Restaurador de Materia? ¿Herida internas? ¿Ratchet? —Sam miró al Jefe de médicos y dicho suspiró, poniendo sus procesadores a encontrar la mejor salida a aquella situación. Suerte que Ron no estaba allí, en esos momentos...

— El que Samuel esté vivo, luego de haber sido torturado mortalmente por Starscream, está considerado un milagro. Agradezca que Ladiesman va a poder caminar y hablar luego de recuperarse —Le espetó con demasiada franqueza, Barricade. Ratchet y Samuel lo miraron malamente.

— M... Me... —Balbuceó la mujer, palideciendo repentinamente. ¿Había dicho "torturar" y "mortalmente" en una sola oración?

"_Pensé que habíamos quedado en que NO apreciábamos TAL sinceridad"._

— Estúpido 'Con... —Gruñó Ratchet, queriendo ahorcarle.

— Oh Dios... —Fue lo único que puedo coaccionar la mujer, antes de perder el conocimiento. Barricade rodó los ojos exasperado, y resignado, extendió los brazos y dejó que la Unidad Parental de Samuel cayera en sus brazos.

"_¿Está bien?" _

— Sí... sólo se desmayó por el shock... creo... —Contestó mirando por encima a la persona desmayada en sus brazos.

— Obviamente que cayó en shock. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarle así, que su hijo había sido torturado, pedazo de aluminio inservible?

— No me hagas escándalos. Ya la mujer lo sabe, y lo único que le queda es aceptar la situación, punto. No entiendo cual es la condescendencia. Además, estaba pidiendo a gritos que le dijeran la verdad.

— ...'Cade...

— ¿Cuál parte de "No hables" y "No te muevas al menos de que sea absolutamente necesario" no es inglés y _no _puedes entender?

— ¿Qué hago con ella? —Cortó el sermón, Barricade.

— Judy... Judy —Trató de despertar Ratchet, dándole ligeros golpecitos en la mejilla—. ¿Judy, puedes oírme?

— ¿Umm? ¿Qué? ¿Ratchet? —Murmuró la mujer, volviendo en sí—. ¿Qué sucedió?

— Caíste en shock... —Le explicó calmado el Jefe de Médicos.

— ¿Qué?

— Estábamos hablando de la condición actual de Samuel, y te desmayaste... ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Escuché que mi hijo había sido "Torturado"? —Preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza y se incorporó, sorpresivamente siendo ayudada por el 'Con.

— Silencio 'Con... —Calló Ratchet al ver que Barricade abría la boca para hablar.

— Y... yo pensaba que se había caído de algún lugar, haciendo algo estúpidamente adolescente... no... ¡no que...! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Sam!

"_Estoy aquí Ma..."_

— ¡Oh Sammy! ¡¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

— ¡Ma...!

— Por favor, Samuel. Es la última vez que te digo que no trates de hablar. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué la operación se vaya al caño? ¡Ya no sé en que idioma decírtelo!

— Pe... p... ro... —Sam carraspeó, cada vez más frustrado y decidió hacerle caso al doctor, _por ahora. _

— Escucha Judy. Es cierto, fue nuestra culpa... —Comenzó a disculparse el CMO.

"_¡Esto no fue culpa de nadie!"_

Defendió Samuel, agarrando a su madre por la cintura y mostrándole la computadora. ¡Como le jodía tener las piernas y el brazo derecho enyesados!

— Pe... —Comenzó Judy, aún siendo abrazada por su hijo.

— Bumblebee jamás debió haber dejado a Samuel solo y dado que yo fui quien los alejó, puedes descargar tu frustración en mí. Jamás se nos pasó por nuestros procesadores que los Decepticons se iban a llevar a Samuel a Cybertron...

— ¿A dónde?

— Es nuestro planeta madre...

— ¡¿ESTUVO EN OTRO PLANETA! —De nuevo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se agarró de las barandillas y tomó asiento en la silla que siempre estaba al lado de la cama de Sam—. Pe... pero... eso es imposible —Murmuró abstraída con una mano en la cabeza.

— Nosotros mismos no tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo Starscream logró mantener con vida a Samuel, en Cybertron... —Ratchet miró al joven humano de reojo y se percató de que su mirada se había oscurecido, y se había perdido en un punto inconexo del espacio. No quería pensar en el daño psicológico que había recibido el chico.

— ¿Ratchet? —Llamó la mujer con los ojos completamente rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

— Dime, Judy...

— ¿Cuándo menos va a estar bien? ¿Van a haber efectos secundarios...?

— Hasta ahora, no. Samuel no va a tener ningún trauma físico. Cuando Red Alert regrese de la luna, procederé a curar las heridas más preocupantes en su cuerpo, las cuales ya están comenzando a sanar a un ritmos ilógicamente rápido. Lo más atípico de toda la situación es como algunas heridas parecen curarse con más rapidez que otras... es como si el cuerpo eligiese, en un proceso consciente que heridas necesitan ser atendida con más urgencia que otras.

— Gee... —Habló perdida y completamente deprimida la mujer, mirando al piso como tratando de apañárselas con el hecho de que su hijo había sido raptado por aliens y llevado a millones de años luz en alguna galaxia lejana para... para ser torturado—. Supongo que Ron tiene razón al preguntarse si no hubiese salido menos _costoso _comprarle el Porsche. Necesito un trago... —Finiquitó la mujer, saliendo sin decir nada más.

"_Hey... no importa lo que ella diga. Por ninguna razón del mundo cambiaría a _ese_ Camaro Amarillo" _

Le hizo saber Sam a Ratchet, mostrándole la pantalla. El CMO cerró los ojos y suspiró, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, mirando hacia el techo. Luego miró a Samuel y le colocó una mano en la cabeza...

— Seguro que no, Youngling... —Murmuró Ratchet con un tono indescifrable. Pero, Sam pudo ver una amplia gama de sentimientos cruzar la mirada del médico. Aceptación, culpa, guarda, dolor, esperanza... Sam había decidido cerrar los ojos y colocar su mano en la fuerte y cálida mano que se había posado en su cabeza, apretándole con cariño. El haber conocido a Bee y a los Autobots había sido la mejor cosa que le había sucedido... y no lo cambiaría ni siquiera si así podía evitar sus momentos de terrible agonía en Cybertron.

26

Barricade estaba a punto de actuar de manera visceral, como pocas veces en su vida. Agarró por el brazo a la unidad parental femenina de Ladiesman y la volteó.

— No estoy seguro si sabe que clase de persona es su hijo. Pero, ese niño decidió morir antes que entregarle a los Decepticons a cualquiera de ustedes. Ni siquiera un Autobot hubiese soportado la situación sin romperse... —La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Barricade la soltó—. Tiene algo de que estar orgullosa —Y sin agregar nada más el Decepticon se fue de allí, sin realmente tener a a ningún lugar a donde ir.

**TBC**


	7. Segundo Grupo

**Capítulo VI:** Segundo Grupo

27

Sam abrió los ojos en completo espanto. Fuertes espasmos le recorrían el cuerpo y las lágrimas corrieron sin esperar mucho más... Hipó, tratando de calmarse. Se pasó su mano buena por la cabeza para retirar la capa de sudor frío que le cubría el cuerpo. Se removió tratando de encontrar una postura más confortable, sin dejar de mirar paranoicamente. Los interruptores de luz estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Cerró con fuerza los dedos que podía cerrar en torno a la sábana.

Ese era el primer día que Ratchet lo dejaba dormir sin sedativos de por medio. ¡Como se arrepentía en esos momentos! Sorbió y gimió lastimero, aquel sueño había sido tan real, aquellas garrar, aquellos sonidos, el olor metálico y sanguinolento, mientras se ahogaba a falta de oxígeno. El frío penetrante y las penumbras azulinas que rodeaban el lugar. Gimió de nuevo comenzando a caer en el pánico. ¡Qué alguien apareciera por el Amor a Dios!

28

A Bumblebee se le habían dado pocas opciones, con respecto a ese particular... actualmente se encontraba durmiendo en el hangar provisional de Optimus Prime. Debido a su incapacidad para desdoblarse a su protoforma, quedando en potencial peligro, por lo que, no podía dormir sólo y tampoco podía proteger a Sam, del _todo_. A pesar de tener toda su fuerza Cybetroniana con él; como bien había demostrado el día que Sideswipe había decidido _sin querer _en su _Alt-Robótico, _pisarle y Bumblebee había sostenido sus miles de toneladas con las dos manos, mirándole a matar. El gemelo simplemente se había disculpado circunstancialmente y había seguido su diatriba con Sunstreaker... por suerte, Optimus Prime había estado lejos de allí en el momento de ocurrencia, Primus salvara a los gemelos de lo contrario.

Así pues, Ratchet y el líder de los Autobots le habían dado dos opciones. Ninguna de las dos demasiado esperanzadoras. Dormir con Ironhide o con Optimus... Ratchet había propuesto a Prowl también, el cual había estado por elegir de buena gana, si el último Prime, no hubiese indicado la situación en la que todos los que sabían del estado de Jazz debían mantenerse lo más lejos posible del estratega, hasta nuevo aviso, y que Bumblebee pasara toda la noche bajo el cuidado del comandante general. Era como tentar la suerte, así que, había quedado eliminado de la lista.

Primero muerto antes que dormir de nuevo con Ironhide, por lo que sólo quedaba Optimus Prime, lo cual no le llamaba demasiado tampoco. A decir verdad, dormir en el mismo _cuarto _que Optimus Prime le causaba tanta inestabilidad como dormir de nuevo con su auto-proclamado babysitter... Ironhide era la única persona que podía avergonzarle, sin siquiera proponérselo, como bien lo había demostrado a lo largo de los años. Por ende en esos momentos se encontraba totalmente despierto, al lado del líder de los Autobots, mirando la perfecta circunferencia que era el satélite de aquel planeta. Miró de reojo al hombre pelirrojo que se encontraba en un profundo estado de recarga al otro lado de la cama.

¿Por qué exactamente le perturbaba tanto dormir u orbitar, fuera de los estamentos militares, cerca de aquel 'mech? Bumblebee siempre había tenido sentimientos extraños cuando estaba en plan civil con el líder Autobot y normalmente sus procesadores no le daban tregua tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema, aquella ocasión no había sido la excepción. Era como si un bache de información sumamente importante hubiese desaparecido de sus bancos de memoria principales... pero, sus memorias (todas ellas) estaban en perfecto funcionamiento.

Gimió, sintiendo como sus procesadores se sobre calentaban ante la situación... suspiró, tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería que el pelirrojo se despertara. Normalmente el líder se volvía un poco histriónico tratando de figurarle y mientras más veces le asegurara a dicho que no le sucedía nada, entonces más intolerable se volvía su estado.

Dejó su estado de reflexión cuando algo le dijo que Sam estaba todo menos bien. Se sentó en la cama en estado de alerta... Red Alert había instalado sensores de movimiento antes de ir a la luna para completar la instalación del satélite, por lo que si alguien desconocido hubiese entrado a la base, las alarmas hubiesen sonado y ya 'Hide estuviera disparando a diestra y siniestra, así que un ataque Decepticon quedaba descartado, aunque... Barricade... suspiró y lanzó una última mirada al líder de los Autobots antes de levantarse y dirigirse a donde estaba Samuel.

29

— ¿Sam, estás bien?

Samuel sintió que el corazón y los pulmones se le iban a salir por la garganta, cuando Bumblebee habló. El humano volteó la cabeza con demasiada rapidez, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos azules que poseía su mejor amigo.

— Sam... tus latidos —Murmuró, acercándosele.

— Bee... —Le cortó ante de que empezara a vomitarle toda la información que le enviaban sus escáneres.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Susurró con su mirada consumida en la preocupación, colocándole una mano en la frente, delicadamente. Sam suspiró ante la pregunta. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Ratchet decidió no sedarme esta noche y lo único que hace mi cabeza es regresar a Starscream en Cybertron y a Megatron en _Mission City_? No quería preocuparle, aunque, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo—. ¿No puedes dormir? —Preguntó tratando de que su humano se abriera. Sam asintió tímidamente, mirando el techo. No quería ver aquella mirada preocupada, acabaría llorando como un niño en sus brazos.

Bee suspiró derrotado y dejó de tocar a Samuel, en el momento en el que su cuerpo trató de alejarse un poco más, el de ojos hazel, en un movimiento involuntario se aferró a Bumblebee.

— Voy a traer la silla —Tranquilizó el Autobot, señalando la silla de rueditas que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de allí —Samuel avergonzado le soltó, sintiéndose potencialmente estúpido. En unos cuantos segundos, Bee estuvo sentado en la silla a su lado. Sam observó, con la luz de la luna a su amigo, su cabello dorado, sus ojos azules, su piel pálida, su pijama amarilla con estampado de abejitas volando al rededor de la tela. Todo en conjunto le hicieron olvidar lo que le acosaba—. Sam...

— ¿Umm? —Pronunció en leve susurro.

— ¿Tienes... pesadillas? —Sam de nuevo rehusó a mirarle—. Sam... no tienes que ser fuerte... —El joven humano volteó la cabeza y Bee pudo ver como los ojos de su humano, estaban sobre lubricados por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar—. Está bien tener miedo. Por favor, Sam... no me alejes... déjame ayudarte —Le pidió agarrándole la mano izquierda sosteniéndole con cuidado y dejándola cerca de sus labios—. Ya todo terminó, puedes friquearte Sam... —Le aseguró en un susurro sedoso y el humano pudo sentir el aliento cálido chocar contra la piel de su mano—. Si quieres puedo contarte cuando Megatron acabó con mi caja de voz... —Sam le apretó la mano, sabiendo que Bee era capaz de entenderlo y también sabía que Bumblebee jamás había hablado de aquello con nadie.

— Está bien... Bee —Musitó en un susurro sin voz que inclusive el Autobot tuvo problemas para oír estando tan cerca.

— No, no lo está... —Bumblebee se detuvo en ese momento, y le colocó la mano que no sostenía el brazo del humano en la cabeza casi como una suave caricia—. Sam... Bluestreak sufrió lo mismo que tú, antes de unirse a los Autobots, hace vorns atrás... ¿Te gustaría hablar con él? —Samuel soltó el agarre y se colocó el brazo en los ojos—. ¡Samuel! —Exclamó comenzando de nuevo a caer en la histeria, sobresaltando al pobre humano, quien lo miró sorprendido—. ¡Déjame hacer algo! ¡Por Primus! ¡Sam! ¡Es que...! Por favor... —Terminó gimoteando. Sam se incorporó con dificultades y sostuvo a la cara de su amigo por las mejillas, mirándole a los ojos. Acarició suavemente su cara, tratando de calmarle. Lentamente los ojos de Bee dejaron de moverse erráticamente, la supuesta respiración del Pretender se rentalizó y el Autobot parecía tener un poco más de consciencia.

Lo abrazó como si de un momento a otro fuera a desvanecerse en el aire. Sam gimió ahogado, sin embargo no se movió ni lo rechazó... simplemente se quedó allí escuchando los angustiados sollozos de su amigo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad y delicadeza, tratando de consolarlo. La frustración de Bumblebee era superior a él. En todos sus años, jamás se había sentido tan encadenado al suelo, eran las ganas de gritar, de revelarse, de tomar el lugar de Sam y sufrir él, si eso hacía que su humano volviera a sonreír y a bromear como siempre.

— Estoy aquí, Bumblebee... no voy a ningún lado —Le aseguró en ese tono sofocado que no era más que un susurro apagado.

— Por supuesto que no vas a ningún lado, la próxima vez, primero te ato un collar al cuello del material más resistente del universo y me ato el otro extremo yo, para luego tragarme la llave, antes que dejarte ir solo a ningún lado... —Sam sonrió y cerró los ojo, atrayendo un poco más a Bee hacia sí. Y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en el proceso, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para calmarse y tener las fuerzas para cerrar los ojos y dormir. ¿Quién demonios quería un Porsche? Pensó con diversión.

30

Samuel seguía acariciando gentilmente los cabello de Bee, mientras dicho _dormía_ en posición de descanso, sentado en la silla y reposando en la cama. Él se dedicaba a mirar el techo el cual ya no le parecía tan horrible, ahora era sólo: aburrido. Encontró una nueva imperfección en el techo cuando otra presencia se sintió en aquel lugar. Sam volteó y encontró a Barricade recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Sus ojos se encontraron, rojo y hazel. Barricade se acercó hacia donde estaba el humano y se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla en la que Bee se recargaba.

"_Él está más cansado de lo que puede soportar" _

Escribió luego de agarrar la handle y miró a su nuevo acompañante.

"_¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Sabes? No puedo leer la mente..." _

— No estaba pensando en nada en particular —Le comentó con actitud neutra y en un tono de voz más bien bajo, aunque, Bumblebee había caído profundo...

"_¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti?" _

Decidió Sam, en cambio. Tratando de hacer que el _Interceptor_ se abriera un poco...

— Esa sería mi línea... —Murmuró, masajeándose la cabeza con los dedos.

"_Barricade..." _

— ¿Qué quieres...?

"_¿Podrías recostar a Bee a mi lado y así te puedes sentar tú en la silla?"_

— No hay manera de que toque más de lo necesario a la plaga, Samuel.

"_No seas así, ¡Por fis!"_

— No... ¿Y qué si se despierta y luego comienza a reventarme mis sensores auditivos? De ninguna manera...

"_No seas así 'cade..."_

— No —Denegó nuevamente—. Además, podría herirte mientras está en estado de recarga —Sam rió quedamente.

"_No, no lo hará. Venga, por favor. No seas así. Lo haría yo si pudiera, es sólo alzarlo un poco..." _

— No puedo creer que de verdad vaya a hacer esto —Murmuró consternado y con apenas esfuerzo, alzó a la plaga y lo tiró de mala gana (eso sí, asegurándose de que Samuel no sufriera ningún daño), en la cama, al lado de su Spark-Mate—. ¿Feliz? —Masculló, tomando posesión de la silla. Sam le regaló una sonrisa, el Decepticon bufó, apoyando su barbilla en la palma, el codo en la cama y mirando hacia la ventana.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_

Preguntó curioso. Podía entender que Bumblebee hubiese aparecido allí, en el preciso momento en el que su corazón se aceleró y la adrenalina se segregó en su sangre. Después de todo, el Autobot no le quitaba los escáneres de encima y todo el mundo lo sabía, pero... ¿Barricade que podía hacer allí? Dudaba que el Decepticon estuviese allí, tratando de verle dormir, o hacerle daño. Ratchet había desconectado las armas principales, y seguía con la misma extraña pulsera que evitaba que volviera a su protoforma.

Sam extendió una mano para tocar a Barricade, sin embargo el Decepticon lo detuvo a mitad de camino. Suspiró frustrado ante la actitud del 'con. Lo peor de todo es que no podía figurarlo, nada le avisaba de qué sucedía o qué exactamente quería el Decepticon. Jamás había extrañado tanto su voz. Porque no era lo mismo persuadir con palabras escritas que hablando. Era menos efectivo.

Aún no quería dormir, pero, dado que 'Bee estaba a su lado y Barricade había decidido postrarse silenciosamente en la silla. Podía permitirse el lujo de pensar que estaba completamente a salvo y que nada le sucedería, así que con un poco de recelo cerró los ojos y aferrándose más a Bumblebee, trató de descansar sin quedarse dormido para evitar volver a su estado histérico. Le echó una última mirada a Barricade y Morfeo decidió llevárselo a su mundo.

31

— Mirage —El aludido volteó y alzó una ceja al ver que Prowl era quién lo estaba llamando. No era una situación muy corriente que el general buscara conversación banal, además de Jazz—. ¿Soy yo o todo el mundo me ignora y me evita deliberadamente? —Cuestionó Prowl con su mirar profundo y preocupado. El Leiger de Fórmula 1, suspiró antes de decir algo más. Los recién llegados se habían percatado de que el grupo uno, especialmente, habían creado cierta tendencia a evitar como la plaga al estratega. Inclusive el Youngling parecía hacerlo, y ni se hablara del descaro de Perceptor...

— Eh ¿Has tratado de hablarlo con Jazz? Tal vez él sepa por qué tanto secretismo.

— ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Nadie me quiere decir dónde demonios está mi Spark-Mate! —Exclamó exaltado como pocas veces. En realidad, Mirage estaba bastante sorprendido por la reacción del 'mech. Aunque, ahora que Prowl lo decía, él tampoco había visto al Saboteador, en los pocos días que había estado en la tierra, lo cual era muy extraño puesto que Jazz usualmente no se le despegaba a Prowl si podía evitarlo, pero, en cambio, ni siquiera había hecho acto de presencia. ¡Bueno! ¡No era cosa de todos los días ver a Prowl cazando a Jazz! Normalmente era todo lo contrario.

— ¿Tal vez Jazz está con Red Alert? —Concedió tentativo.

— Agradezco lo que estás tratando de hacer, Mirage. Pero ¿Que pinta Jazz en la luna junto a cables y comunicaciones?

— Ergh... ¿Está protegiendo a Red Alert? Lo siento, Prowl. De verdad... —Se disculpó, apretándole el hombro compasivamente—. ¿Has tratado de hablarlo con Prime, directamente?

— No... a penas si lo he visto. Además, si no fuera porque _es_ imposible, diría que él también me está evitando.

— Trata con Lennox o con algún otro soldado humano... o el chico Witwicky ¡Seguro que si algo sucedió, él sabrá! —El estratega se cruzó de brazos y pareció pensárselo. No sabía si aquello era el mejor curso de acciones, pero, o conseguía a Jazz y se aseguraba con sus propios ópticos que todo estaba en orden, cosa que cada vez que pasaba por sus procesadores, le quitaba el sueño y le provocaba un profundo dolor en su Spark, desesperándole, o prometía volverse loco. ¡Por la Matrix! ¡Tenías vorns, trimaras, que no veía a su pareja! La guerra los había separado de manera tan abrupta que no podía alcanzar con su lazo a Jazz. Aquello lo tenía consumido en la desesperación.

— Pensaré en ello —Murmuró, tratando de mantener la calma como siempre. Aunque por primera vez sólo quería soltar los cables y comenzar a gritar.

— Está bien —Aceptó Mirage, pensando él mismo en ir a hablar con Bluestreak. Si había alguien que no podía guardar un secreto, aún queriéndolo; era Él.

32

— Prime —Optimus botó en su puesto. Volteó para encontrarse con la mirada siempre amenazadora de su CMO.

— Ratchet ¿qué sucede? ¿Sucedió algo con respecto al traslado, al Ala Médica, de Samuel?

— No. Blaster y Wheeljack aún siguen conectado cables. Así que Samuel seguirá en dónde está, por ahora.

— ¿Qué hice ahora, Ratchet? —Decidió echarse la culpa de una vez. Eso normalmente hacía que el médico se apiadara de ellos.

— Escucha, sé que no era muy _versado, _sobrellevando este tipo de situaciones —_¡Oh noes!_ Pensó el líder. Así comenzaban todos los sermones que el EMT le daba acerca de su "problema" con Bumblebee.

— Ratchet..., Bumblebee...

— ¿Que con en Youngling? Prowl, Prime. Necesitas decirle a Prowl sobre Jazz, y si no lo haces tú, ¡lo haré yo! Prowl no va a superar esto de un día para otro y realmente tenemos que aprovechar que los Decepticons están inusualmente "callados", luego de lo de Samuel.

— Bumblebee, Samuel, Los Decepticons, Prowl. ¡Los humanos! ¡Dame un descanso, Ratchet! —Explotó Optimus, mientras sentía como su respiración se aceleraba, la sangre falsa que sus nanotech habían creado, fluía con más fuerza y una presión, desconocida hasta ahora para él, tomaba presa de su cabeza. Ratchet observó beneplácito como el líder los Autobots sufría de lo que los humanos habían denominado "una crisis nerviosa". No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero, el pretender el cual era una réplica exacta del cuerpo humano, estaba agravando la situación. Normalmente Ratchet colocaba en Stasis ligero por unas horas al Autobot y desconectaba sus circuitos principales, par ayudar a pasar la crisis, ahora tenía que también cargar con Sangre y otros agravantes del cuerpo humano.

— Respira Prime. No creo que querías que tus retinas exploten. Y no, no estoy bromeando, tu estado hace que la sangre fluya con más rapidez de lo que el torrente sanguíneo puede tolerar... —Optimus subió la mano, deteniendo el parloteo médico de Ratchet, luego de sentarse y tratar de regular su Pretender. Nada podía hacer por sus circuitos y procesos internos.

— Iré a buscar Tylenol. Los humanos hablan maravillas de él. Ruega porque también funcione con nosotros —Ahora sólo había que encontrar a William o a Ironhide en su defecto. Recientemente era lo mismo. Desde el día en el que Ala Médica estuviera en pleno funcionamiento en adelante, todo lo relacionado con la medicina humana, Cybetroniana o cualquier otro tipo alienígena, tendría que estar dónde el pudiera alcanzarla sin preguntar ni bizquear, con un apropiado sistema de organización, más una base de datos llena de información médica de cada humano a su cuidado, especialmente cierto humano que estaba desarrollando un Spark y no sólo eso, sino que había arrastrado a dos Cybertronianos a su lado. ¡Diablos! Judy no iba a estar feliz con aquello.

33

— Buenos días, Samuel Witwicky... Mi nombre es Prowl. No creo que hayamos sido presentado apropiadamente, pero.

— "_¡Diablos! ¿Prowl? ¿No era ese...?" _—¡Estaba en serios problemas! Optimus había prohibido, con esa personalidad que hacía innegable su hermandad con Megatron; que nadie quién supiera de la muerte de Jazz, estuviese demasiado rato con el comandante de los Autobots.

¿Qué era peor? Ratchet matándolo y reviviéndolo de nuevo sólo para volverlo a matar, por haber intentado huir, corriendo de aquella cama, o Prowl, enterándose de que Jazz había muerto a manos de Megatron y tener a Optimus tras sus frágiles huesos...? Samuel se preparó mentalmente para conocer el infierno.

No era demasiado "decoroso" desear que 'Bee estuviera allí y compartir la culpa... después de todo él-no-podía-correr. ¡Estaba acorralado! Así que su rubio amigo haría maravillas apareciendo en esos momentos, inclusive no le importaba que fuese Mikaela anunciando que Megatron había revivido y estaba buscándole. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Exageraba. Prefería mil veces, a Optimus y a Ratchet con lo peor de sus personalidades, unidos a su madre, que Megatron... ok... no. Realmente era preferible Prowl, siendo esquivado de manera descarado. ¿Qué sabía de Él? No demasiado. ¿Que tenía una estrecha relación con el Teniente Fallecido y que era la mano derecha de Optimus? Aquello no le servía de mucho.

Resignado tomó su Handle y comenzó a teclear:

"_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"_

— ¿No... no puedes hablar? —Samuel negó restándole importancia al asunto—. Lo siento, Samuel Witwicky, no es mi intención molestarte.

"_No es molestia y Sam, está bien"._

— Sé que puedes pensar que es una pregunta estúpida. Tú, aquí, sin poderte mover, pero... —Continuó Prowl, mirando sus manos. Samuel en lo único que podía pensar era en que era hombre muerto... tal vez podía hacerse el idiota y pretender que no conocía a Jazz... no... jamás haría algo como eso—. ¿Sabes dónde está Optimus Prime?

Confusión, esa palabra estaba escrita en toda la cara de Samuel. ¿Prowl estaba buscando a Optimus Prime? Podía escuchar la música de "Misión Imposible" sonando en su cabeza, seguro había caído en la dimensión perdida. ¿Por qué coño estaba preguntándole a _él _dónde estaba metido Optimus Prime? ¡¿Si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban Bumblebee o Barricade, cómo podrían pretender que supieran donde se había metido el líder de los Autobots?

"_No sé dónde pueda estar, pero, encontrar a Ironhide es la forma más fácil de saber donde está Optimus, normalmente... sólo tienes que seguir el ruido de los cañones... aunque, debido a su _Pretender_ ha cambiado los cañones por las semi-automáticas... o no, espera, esa es la mejor forma de encontrar a Will..." _

Aquel párrafo le había llevado su tiempo redactarlo con una sola mano. Ya inclusive estaba harto de teclear. Esperó... momento incómodo. Momento sumamente incómodo. Prowl no parecía ser un tipo con sentido del humor y de todas formas su sentido del humor, apestaba...

— Tú estuviste en _Mission City_ ¿verdad? Eso decía en mis reportes —Cambio de tema radical. Ahora sí que no había ningún tipo de escapatoria, no había que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos...

"_Una batalla espeluznante, no que tenga experiencia en otras batallas, la verdad es que no tengo demasiado de soldado..." _

Comenzó Samuel tratando, evadiendo que el comandante pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa referente a _Mission City. _

"_Según Ratchet, tú eres el Comandante General de los Autobots, ¿no? La mano derecha de Optimus Prime... ¿No es mucha responsabilidad?" _

Sólo tenía que mantener al Autobot, hablando de cualquier cosa. Inclusive si tenía que sacar algunas cartas macabras para evitar la pregunta de Jazz. Sólo tenía que aguantar por dos horas, Ratchet venía religiosamente a la misma hora, todos los días, para chequearlo. El CMO sabría como darle el esquinazo.

— ¿Eh...? Ummm, ¿bueno? —Aquella pregunta había agarrado por sorpresa al estratega. Jamás nadie le había preguntado semejante cosa, y él tampoco se la había planteado. Cuando lo habían ascendido a ese puesto, él simplemente lo había aceptado sin rechistar, haciendo lo mejor que podía para evitar que los Decepticons destruyeran aún más sus vidas...

— "Primus, Dios, o quien sea que esté recibiendo plegarias en este momento. Un poco de asistencia aquí..." —Pidió preocupado Samuel, cuando de repente tuvo un súbito impulso de confesarle al Autobot que Jazz había muerto, valientemente tratando de defender el AllSpark, algo en lo profundo de su interior, le daba la seguridad de que él era el único capaz de manejar la situación sin terminar en desastre, sin embargo, de impulsos no vivía sólo el ser humano. Así que el de ojos hazel, se censuró a sí mismo y retrajo sus dedos de la máquina, esperando la respuesta del Autobot para retrucar en la dirección correcta. Miles siempre le había dicho que tenía un don con la palabra... esperaba que ese Don actualmente siguiera con él.

— La verdad es que jamás lo había pensado —Confesó el de ojos azules con una mano en la cabeza, mirando al piso.

"_¿De verdad? Digo, como Optimus normalmente no tiene tiempo ni para sentarse. Entre los humanos y los Decepticons, la verdad es que a veces me parece que trabaja demasiado. ¿No crees que eso es poco sano?" _

— Exactamente para eso estoy yo aquí, pero ¡si me sigue evadiendo cómo pretenden que le ayude! —Soltó frustrado, mientras Samuel, pensaba que ese había sido un terrible movimiento. Necesitaba una frase de recuperación. ¡Y la necesitaba rápido! Pero ¿de qué podía hablar? ¿El clima tal vez? ¿Qué apasionaba a aquel Autobot? ¿Tal vez preguntarle si sabía algo de los últimos movimientos de los Decepticons? No estaba muy seguro de poder salvar cuerdo, el escuchar que Starscream había hecho otro movimiento... así que por su salud mental, no Decepticons, al menos que ese Decepticon fuera Barricade, pero, Barricade no le serviría contra Prowl... pero había algo que si podría... tal vez. Ratchet y Prowl tenían la misma actitud compulsiva por las normas... eso lo sabía por Sideswipe y Sunstreaker.

"_¿Sabes dónde estarán Sunstreaker o Sideswipe? Tienen tiempo sin venir a visitarme"_

Tres días, gran cosa, pero, eso era mejor a tratar de convencer al Autobot que Optimus Prime no le estaba evadiendo.

— ¿Estás preguntando voluntariamente el por qué los gemelos no han venido a visitarte? —Prowl había dicho aquello incrédulo, y todas las preguntas que tenía para hacerle al humano se volaron de un plumazo de su cabeza. ¡Alguien estaba preguntando por lo gemelos en son de paz!

Ok... haber traído a colación a Sunstreaker y a Sideswipe había salido mejor de lo que había planeado. Ahora sólo tenía que mantener al Comandante despotricando acerca de lo mal que se comportaban los gemelos... sabía por experiencia propia que Ratchet podía pasar en ello varias horas y no cansarse. Así que sólo hacia faltaba el golpe maestro para que eso sucediera. Sólo había que cometer el mismo error que había cometido con Ratchet...

"_¿Por qué no iba a querer que ellos me visitaran?" _

A Ratchet le había preguntado por qué tanto odio hasta los gemelos, pero, seguro que esa cumplía en cometido.

— Creo que ahora entiendo porque Optimus piensa que eres un tanto ratito...

Hecho: Prowl era un tipo de pocas palabras... y eso sólo significaba que lo que le seguía era acciones concretas... dificultando aún más su tarea. ¿Dónde estaba uno de sus ataques de recaída cuando lo necesitaba? Pero, hablar de lo _rarito _que era, también servía. Además, realmente no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, y sabía que Optimus no lo había dicho por mal.

"_Pues, sí... se podría decir que soy algo raro. ¿Y los has visto? ¿O tan siquiera has visto a Bumblebee?"_

— La última vez que supe de ellos, porque, ¡Gracias a Primus! Ya no tengo que hacerle de niñero a los gemelos, 24/7. Estaban esclavizados a Ratchet y a Wheeljack, por la construcción del Ala Médica, junto Bluestreak, Blaster e Inferno. Y Mirage está tratando bajo la supervisión de Blaster de escuchar de nuevo la comunicación que el Youngling oyó, luego de que Ratchet le prohibiera terminantemente a Bluestreak tocar algo relacionado con cables.

"_¿Y 'Bee?"_

Insistió Samuel, tratando de saber a dónde había ido a parar su mejor amigo. Y luego preguntaría por todos los demás que faltaban, si eso mantenía a Jazz fuera de la mente del Comandante.

— ¿El Youngling? —Sam asintió ante la pregunta del Prowl—. Egh... creo que hace unas horas vi al pequeño 'bot siendo arrastrado por una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.Si no fuera porque las únicas femmes que quedan están en algún lugar desconocido para nosotros, diría que ella es un Autobot —Sam rió, pero inmediatamente un ataque de tos interrumpió su risa. ¡Diablos! ¡Estúpida cuerdas vocales!—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien, verdad? Ratchet es capaz de desconectarme si algo te sucede mientras que estoy aquí... —Los circuitos lógicos de Prowl estaban a punto de freírse al no poder encontrar la razón del por qué del estado del chico. Unos quartex después, Sam lograba regularizarse, luego de carraspear, comenzó a teclear para calmar al Autobot.

"_Estoy bien..." _

— Mis más sinceras disculpas. No poseo demasiados conocimientos médicos y no tengo ningún reporte en el que se me informe de tu corriente estado de salud...

"_Está bien, de verdad. No importa." _

— De nuevo me disculpo... debí haber previsto lo delicado de tu estado... —Sam le colocó una mano en el hombro al pobre al Autobot que parecía a punto de entrar en crisis.

— Está bien —Susurró, Prowl se acercó para tratar de oír aquello.

— No deberías hablar... —Propuso mirando hacia atrás, para luego recostarle de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que Ratchet entraría en esos momentos, su suerte tendía a ser así—. Am... creo que será mejor dejar que descanses. No queremos a Ratchet... umm, ¿puedo regresar en otro momento?

Sam asintió. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Ratchet, inclusive se ofrecía de buena gana para soltarle la bomba al Comandante, estaba seguro que Prowl regresaría una y otra vez y él no siempre iba a estar en ese estado ni tampoco iba a tener las herramientas para evadirle.

— ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sam! —El Comandante y el humano, voltearon a mirar a Bumblebee quien entraba, jadeando y con un gesto de espanto plasmado en la cara—. ¡Sam! ¡Sam! Si Judy viene... ¡No me dejes, por favor! ¡Sam! —'Bee se encogió en el lado de la cama, contrario a la puerta. Samuel rió y esa vez recordó no emitir sonido alguno—. No me parece gracioso —Le dijo picándole el brazo—. ¡Prowl! —Chilló el rubio, al ver que el estratega estaba a unos pasos de ellos. _¡Oh no!_

— Bumblebee. Me alegra verte Youngling —Saludó el mayor. Aquello había sonado con tantos sentidos que a los menores les costó lo suyo encontrarle el más apropiado, al final simplemente decidieron dejarlo así.

— ¡No estás en Stasis! —Soltó de repente. Se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a Sam, quien puso un gesto de reproche en la cara.

— ¿Por qué habría de estar en Stasis, Youngling?

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Te confundí con otra persona! —Sam se llevó una mano a la frente. Bee realmente apestaba en esto... Ratchet seguramente soltaría que era de "familia".

— Eh~ ¿Conoces a otro Prowl? —Preguntó curioso.

— ¡Mejor Judy que Optimus y Ratchet! —Murmuró audible para todos, saliendo de allí. Dejando a Sam lidiar con la situación. Stasis, Stasis, ¿Qué exactamente era Stasis? ¿Cuándo había oído eso? Sabía que su mente lo trasladaba a Mikaela, Ratchet y cierto comportamiento Cybertroniano. ¿Por qué no le podía echar el guante? Seguro que Starscream le había jodido el cerebro, también.

— Samuel... —El de humano miró a Prowl, esperándose lo peor—. ¿Tú sabes la razón por la que todo el mundo está _evadiéndome _tan descaradamente? Porque no es mi imaginación. ¡Es como si todo el mundo supiera algo que yo no!

Oh... como agradecía en esos momentos ser mudo. Prowl no lo obligaría a nada, si Ratchet estaba de por medio. Decidió mirarlo extrañado y encogerse de hombros. Hacerse el loco era la mejor opción a su problema.

— Prowl...

— Ratchet —Saludó al CMO, luego de voltear y encontrárselo parado en la puerta con unas cosas en la mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ya me iba —Declaró, señalando la puerta—. Fue un placer hablar contigo —Y huyó como todos los Autobots (y Decepticons) cuando de Ratchet se trataba.

— ¿Samuel? —El adolescente suspiró—. ¿Qué quería? —Masculló—. Y más te vale abrir ese aparatico tuyo y escribirme un párrafo explicándomelo con lujo de detalles.

**TBC**


	8. Recuperación de Materia

**Capítulo VII:** Recuperación de Materia.

34

"_Red Alert a Ratchet. ¿Ratchet estás allí?" _

— ¿Qué sucede Red? —Preguntó el CMO dejando los cables que estaba arreglando para prestarle atención a la comunicación que el CSO estaba enviando, mientras escuchaba a Wheeljack dictarle órdenes a los gemelos, algo alterado. Volteó y los encontró cazándolo... suspiró. ¿Algún día los gemelos se comportarían como alguien de su edad?

"_¿Estás seguro que el Recuperador de Materia, sirve correctamente? ¡Estoy teniendo problemas con él!" _

— ¿¡Tú también! ¡Me hubiese esperado eso de Prime! ¡¿PERO DE TI? ¡Espera que te agarre Red Alert!

"_¡No! ¡No lo dañé! ¡Lo juro! Estaba usándolo para alisar las dentaduras que tenía una de las placas para adherirlas al satélite, cuando ¡dejó de funcionar! ¡Por Primus, Ratchet! ¡Te juro que sólo seguí las instrucciones de Blaster!" _

— Malgastando el Energon quitando dentaduras, ¡mientras Samuel está aquí casi paralítico!

"_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Sam, qué? ¿Qué le sucedió al Youngling, Ratchet?"_

— Samuel fue atacado por los Decepticons... —Masculló de mala gana.

"_**¡¿Qué!**__" _—Chilló Red Alert sin podérselo creer. El EMT inclusive bizqueó ante el pitido—. _"¿Pero como fue eso posible?". _

— Eso es lo de menos. ¿Cuánto te falta? Me gustaría cuando menos devolverle la voz al pobre chico...

"_La verdad es que, podría regresar sólo para devolvértelo. Samuel es más importante que cualquier percance que pueda ocurrir aquí... Aunque, no sé que tanto puedas curarle con este trasto" _—Avisó frustrado. Ratchet podía visualizar a Red Alert pegándole al aparato—. _"Por cierto. Vi los asteroides yendo justo a la atmósfera terrestre... ¿Fueron Autobots?"_

— Cuando quieras Blaster puede ir a reemplazarte, por fin; en la instalación de satélite.

"_¿Eso quiere decir que fue el Grupo de Prowl? ¿Está Inferno, bien?" _

— Seh... teniendo problemas con el sol humano, pero, cuando el Ala Médica esté completa, haré que su estado Pretender sea más resistente a los rayos UV, ya que parece que su cuerpo no tolera muy bien _ese _tipo de radiaciones. Lo cual creo es algo irónico debido a su obsesión con el fuego...

"_Prime: ¡Permiso para regresar a la tierra y atender a Inferno!" _—Ratchet suspiró resignado, luego de que el paranoico Jefe de Seguridad se dirigiera al líder de los Autobots.

— "_¿Eh?" _—Prime como siempre tan _alumbrado_—. _"¿Es que a Inferno le sucedió algo?"_

— No Prime. Inferno está bien. Red... no hace falta caer en la histeria.

"_Pero tú dijiste..."_

— Yo sólo dije que estaba teniendo _ligeras _dificultades para tolerar el sol. No que estaba a punto de morir.

"_¡Pero qué si me necesita!" _—Exclamó azorado, seguramente corriendo de un lado para el otro. Ratchet gruñó exasperado. ¿Qué espíritu le poseyó, para declararle abiertamente a a Red Alert que Inferno estaba teniendo dificultades con algo? Prime suspiró, sintiendo que de nuevo su pretender quería darle de nuevo un dolor de cabeza, como regalo.

— "_Red Alert..."_

"_¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero estar allí! Pobre Inferno..." _

— Es más importante el satélite... ¡E Inferno está bien, Por Primus!_ —_Le gruñó Ratchet.

"_¡Estoy seguro que alguien podría reemplazarme ahora que el grupo de Prowl está allí! ¡Es mi Spark-Mate!" _

— "_Te derivo a Prowl... estoy de baja hoy" _—Finiquitó de no muy buena gana el Líder. Ratchet y Red se quedaron en silencio cuando Optimus cerró todos sus Puertos de Comunicación.

— ¿Ya vez lo que haces?

"_Pero..." _—Hizo pucheros.

— ¡Habla con Prowl! Estoy ocupado —Le cortó también.

35

William Lennox, se despidió de Ironhide, dándole unas palmaditas en el capó, mientras Epps terminaba de bajarse. Aquella no había sido una mala semana, nuevos Autobots habían llegado, el entrenamiento había salido a pedir de bocas, tenían tiempo sin saber de los Decepticons, lo cual era un alivio para todos.

Se encontró en el camino a Mikaela, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos a punto de llorar y con una camisa que parecía ser de Sam, en los brazos.

— ¿Ella está bien? —Le preguntó Epps al ver que la chica, siguió su camino lejos de ellos.

— Ergh... ¿Me preguntas a mí? —El Sargento reviró los ojos y siguió su camino, deteniéndose frente a una puerta y abriéndola—. ¡Santa Ma...! —Exclamó Will, luego de seguir a Epps, y entrar al Hangar donde se encontraba Sam, temporalmente; según Ironhide.

El chico estaba, semi sentado en la cama, y se le notaba a leguas que la posición era por demás incómoda. Sus dos piernas estaban enyesadas de principio a fin, una "raja", porque no había otra palabra para describirlo, empezaba casi a la altura de la clavícula y terminaba debajo del ombligo. El brazo derecho estaba completamente enyesado, y el izquierdo tenía vendado el antebrazo. Múltiples laceraciones a lo largo del cuerpo, la espalda estaba básicamente sin piel. En la cara tenía sólo unos cuantos rasguños que ya comenzaban a cicatrizar, por suerte. William realmente se sintió consumido en la culpabilidad cuando el chico volteó y les saludó mudo, con un sonrisa.

— ¡Dios Mío! ¡Samuel! —Soltó Epps aterrorizado, mientras un rubio de ojos azul ártico, quién les recordaba un huevo a Bumblebee, le terminaba de colocar la camisa, con una mirada oscura.

— ¡Jesús, Sam! ¡Ironhide nunca dijo nada de esto! —Aulló el Ranger, al ver la condición en la que se encontraba Samuel. El enfermo, alcanzó una pequeña computadora y tecleó unas cuantas palabras.

"_Sí... 'Hide no está muy feliz con la situación"._

— […] No está muy feliz con la situación —Leyó Epps acercándose lo suficiente para leer una letra san-serif en veinticuatro puntos.

— ¿Qué no puedes hablar? —Preguntó sobrecogido Will, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

— No. Las cuerdas vocales de Sam fueron prácticamente destruidas y su cuerpo no parece reconocer _esa _herida en particular como "herida de cuidado".

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Eres Bumblebee, no? —Inquirió el Sargento asegurándose que no era otra persona. El rubio asintió.

— Según Ratchet. El cuerpo de Sam está eligiendo_ algunas_ heridas y sanándolas más rápido; ocasionando que las demás, o se curen con excesiva lentitud o no se curen del todo...

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —El último Youngling se encogió de hombros.

— Es Sam... —Declaró con sencillez 'Bee. Haciendo que Sam le diera en el estómago con la Handle y le mirara feamente—. ¿Qué? —Se defendió el de ojos azules—. ¡Es la verdad!

"_No es tan malo. Ratchet se asegura que nada duela. Es una molestia no poder hablar pero..." _

— Pero. ¿Vas estar bien... eventualmente, digo? Sarah me matará si se entera de esto... —'Bee y Sam rieron tontamente. El scout miró a Will.

— Ratchet dijo que iba a ser una recuperación de un cien por ciento.

— ¿Esa es una buena noticia, no? —Sam asintió, dejando que 'Bee lo abrazara cuidadosamente por la cabeza y lo arrimara a su pecho. Le sonrió al Autobot tranquilizadoramente.

— Ya ni me pregunto porque 'Hide estaba tan molesto...

— Él está más molesto porque un Decepticon fue quien ayudó a Sam... —Dijo con ironía el Youngling.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Un Decepticon? ¿No fueron ellos los que lo dejaron en este estado, en primer lugar? —Aquello no tenía sentido en la cabeza del Sargento.

— Bienvenido al club...

— Gracias... —Aceptó Epps irónico.

— 'Bee... —Le regañó Sam.

— Realmente suenas horrible.

— ¡Ja! ¡No lo oíste tres días atrás!

"_¿Y cómo está todo?"_

Sam había tenido suficiente de todo el mundo compadeciéndose de él.

— Bastante bien... Anabelle comienza el kinder este año. ¡Creo que 'Hide está más emocionado que yo! —Todos rieron animados.

— ¡Y que lo digas! Ironhide ha dejado anulado a William cuando de Anabelle se trata.

— ¡Eso dolió! ¡Aún soy el padre de Annie!

— Es más, Sarah parece confiarle más a la pequeña a Ironhide, que a ti... ¡Lo cuál es mucho decir! Aunque, quién lo diría... digo, Ironhide no da la impresión de tener muchas luces con niños.

— ¡Muy gracioso, Epps! —Todos voltearon a ver que el Topkick estaba en la puerta junto a Ratchet. El sargento se escondió detrás del capitán. Ironhide era igual de peligroso con una semi-automática que con sus cañones de plasma súper avanzados.

— Oh, por favor... —Rezongó Ratchet—. ¿Quién crees que crió a Bumblebee? ¿Primus?

— Todos nos turnábamos para cuidarlo... —Salió a la defensiva, Ironhide.

— ¿Ah sí? —Apuntilló malicioso.

"_¡Todos ustedes son unos incompetentes! ¡Dame al Sparkling, Prowl! ¡Quítate de allí, Jazz! ¡¿Qué le hicieron? _—_Chilló escandalizado_—._ ¡Se suponía que tenían que limpiarlo! ¡No _embarrarle _de aceite! ¡Sideswipe, Skids largo de mi vista antes que...! ¡Primus!" _

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz del artillero, salir de ningún lugar, mientras unos gorjeos alegres se escuchaban de fondo.

— Y sí... los sonidos incomprensibles del fondo, eran _Bumblebee..._—Explicó Ratchet, malicioso. Bumblebee se sonrojó escondiéndose en Sam. ¿Es que estaba condenado a ser abochornado por sus superiores hasta el fin de su existencia?

— ¡Lo habían ahogado en aceite, Ratchet! ¡En Aceite _Frío_!

— ¿Hubieses preferido que fuera _caliente? _—Le echó más leña al fuego, sabiendo que no debía.

— ¡¿Qué? —Chilló indignado, olvidándose de todo lo demás—. ¿¡Qué tenían en la cabeza! ¡Sólo me fui por unos pocos ciclos! ¡Y Prowl! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurrió dejarlo con Skids? ¡SKIDS! ¡Sideswipe! ¡Ok! ¡Te lo paso! Sunstreaker iba a estar allí en caso de cataclismo... ¡¿Pero Skids!

— Y a mí me llaman "mamá gallina" —Contempló, ante la cara de estupefacción de todos—. Ironhide... —Detuvo el CMO, tratando de acabar con aquello—. Eso fue hace vorns atrás... supéralo... Prowl jamás dejó a Bumblebee con Skids... Mudflap quería _jugar,_ Skids trató de disuadirlo. Sideswipe se unió al grupo tratando de que nada le sucediera. Punto.

— No deberíamos estar aquí ¿verdad? Es Ironhide en modo "Súper-Caretaker" y está recordando cuando Mudflap raptó a Bumblebee y todos fuimos arrastrados al problema ¿Verdad? —Reiteró Sunstreaker mirando a su hermano con ansias asesinas. ¡Por primera vez en su vida no había hecho nada y e igual se había llevado el chasco! El pobre 'Sides miró cargado de culpa y arrepentimiento a su hermano.

— ¡Ironhide! —Aulló asustado el gemelo del mechón rojo, al ver la mirada psicópata del Topkick—. ¡Por la Matrix, Primus y los Treinta primigenios, que estaba ayudando a Skids a disuadir a Mudflap de que _jugar _con Bumblebee no era la _mejor _idea! ¡Ah~! ¡Su~nny! ¡Ratchet! —El pobre Autobot salió corriendo de allí.

— Me alegra que todavía me recuerde —Silbó Ironhide alegremente, guardando sus cañones de nuevo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sunny?

— ¡No me digas Sunny! —Se quejó el gemelo.

— Está bien, Sunny. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Ratchet!

— ¡Argh! ¡Sunstreaker! ¡Ya vale! —Espetó molesto Ironhide, especialmente porque Ratchet había metido ya la mano en la bata de laboratorio—. ¿¡Qué quieres!

— Wheeljack te necesita para que decidas unas cosas con respecto a la disposición en el Ala Médica...

— ¿Por eso estás aquí? —Preguntó Ratchet confundido. El gemelo de mechón amarillo se encogió de hombros.

— Eso fue lo que dijo... y cito: "Ve y dile a Ratchet que lo necesito aquí para aclarar la disposición del Ala Médica y llévate a tu hermano contigo". Aunque... estaba algo _exasperado, _en el momento en que nos ordenó irnos...

— Pobre 'Jack... —Compadeció Ironhide, patriota.

— "_Wheeljack... no sigas mandándome a los gemelos cuando estén volviéndote loco" _—Regañó molesto por Intercom.

— "_Lo siento Ratchet... comenzaron a lanzar pintura a todos lados. Hicieron que Blaster rompiera una de las aleaciones de vidrio y el pobre Bluestreak estaba a punto de caer en crisis, ya que se habían empecinado con él"._

— Sinceramente —Comenzó, volteando a mirar directamente a Sunstreaker—. ¿No piensan crecer nunca?

Un signo de interrogación holográfico, que emulaba a las caricaturas terrestres, apareció encima de la cabeza del gemelo, parpadeando. El CMO se llevó una mano al a frente, derrotado.

— En fin... —Siguió despreocupado y sin una cuota de arrepentimiento o culpa en su cuerpo—. Iré a buscar al pobre 'Sides... 'Hide es tan malo que el pobre va a tener pesadillas...

— Sabes que no puedes dispararles... —Detuvo a Ironhide, haciéndole bajar los cañones que eran sus brazos actualmente, sin perder el temple, no se necesitaba más _violencia _en el asunto. El Topkick, volvió a sus brazos humanos y los cruzó en su pecho con una mirada nada agradable—. Velo por el lado bueno. No hemos oído ni remotamente del _otro _par de gemelos.

— ¡Primus, Ratchet! ¡Mis circuitos no pueden aguantar tanto! —Se lamentó crispado, Ironhide—. Vámonos Will... lo que daría por un trago —Murmuró saliendo del hangar.

— En fin... de verdad deseo con todo el corazón que te mejores... será mejor que alcance a 'Hide, antes de que decida que es buena idea rostizar a los gemelos.

— Yo iré con los otros... Ironhide más pistolas de cualquier tipo es igual a "mantente kilómetros lejos de allí" —Dijo Epps con escalofríos, dándole unas palmaditas conciliadoras al Capitán—. Cualquier cosa, chico. Estamos aquí ¿vale? —Concedió el sargento, desordenándole los cabellos. Samuel asintió.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy aparte de "bien"? —Preguntó Ratchet, luego de que los Rangers hubiesen salido. Samuel se encogió de hombros.

— Le terminé de poner la crema en la espalda justo antes de que Will y Epps entraran...

— No termino de entender por qué tus cuerdas vocales no mejoran, no importa que marometas haga... —Se quejó el CMO, mientras escaneaba a su paciente—. Me pregunto si tener a First Aid aquí, sería de alguna ayuda... ¿Tal vez me estoy pasando algo por alto? —Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño, mientras los escáneres pasaban de verde a azules. Y Sam trataba de evadirlos, incómodo.

36

— Red —Saludó con sorpresa Inferno, levantándose—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Ratchet me dijo que estabas mal! —Chilló en crisis el CSO. Inferno alzó una ceja.

— Red... —Trató de detener la marejada que podía llegar a ser su Spark-Mate, preocupado.

— ¡No deberías levantarte! ¿Qué si empeoras? —El pelirrojo con líneas blancas suspiró. _¡Adiós tranquilidad!_

— Red... —Volvió a repetir.

— ¡Voy a llamar a Ratchet para estar presente en tu chequeo!

— Red... ¡Red Alert! —Ante el grito el aludido, se detuvo a prestarle atención—. Estoy bien. ¿Sabes Prime que estás en la tierra?

— ¡Cómo si me importara! —El _enfermo _suspiró resignado—. ¡Acuéstate! ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Más oscuridad tal vez? Podría conseguir quitar todas las ventanas. Aún tengo en mi poder el Recuperador de Materia. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Algo? ¿Algo? —Acosó insistente Red Alert. El de los mechones blancos se echó para atrás ante la mirada penetrante del CSO.

— No gra... gracias, Red. Estoy perfectamente bien, como estoy. ¿Por... Por qué no vas a reportar con Prime?

— ¡No es necesario! ¡Tú estás mal! Es mi deber estar aquí. ¡Acuéstate! ¡¿Qué si te sucede algo!

37

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? —Soltó Ratchet, incrédulo, al entrar al hangar donde Inferno estaba. Las pocas ventanas que habían estaban cubiertas por cuanta porquería se habían encontrado, dejando todo en plena oscuridad. Pasó a visión infrarroja, y se encontró con Inferno amarrado a la cama y a... ¿Era ese Red Alert? Se le parecía... aunque no ponía las manos al fuego, como decían los humanos. Los Pretenders eran algo nuevo para ellos también, y a veces, si no estaban leyendo las sintonías, podían equivocarse—. ¿Red Alert?

— ¡Ratchet! —Clamó por ayuda Inferno. ¡Era la primera vez que se alegraba de ver al CMO!

— Hola Ratchet. ¿Vienes a revisar a Inferno? ¡Ya era hora!

— ¿Puedo saber que rayos hiciste? ¡¿Qué haces en la tierra? ¿Qué pasó con el satélite?

— Está a medias, en la luna. No hay por qué preocuparse, nadie lo va a hurtar o dañar... —Explicó con tranquilidad—. ¡Revisa a Inferno! ¡Ahora! ¿Qué es lo que le pasa exactamente? ¿Qué tengo que hace...?

— _Hush... _nadie dijo que a Inferno le sucediera algo. Ahora. ¡Quita todas esas tonterías que has pegado en las paredes y ve a reportarte con Prowl y con Prime!

— Pero... —Se quejó el de cabellos rojo. Se alejó un paso asustado cuando Ratchet introdujo una mano dentro de la bata blanca, y el miedo le acometió, al ver un brillo, resplandeciente y amenazador dorado. ¡Era la llave de la perdición!—. ¡Nooooooooooooo! —Chilló en pánico y salió corriendo de allí antes de que el CMO pudiera hacerle una dentadura particularmente dañina en dónde fuera que atinara la llave dorada de la perdición.

— En fin —Se acomodó el médico, guardando la réplica a menor escala (en su estado Pretender era imposible utilizar la normal) de su amada llave y se dirigió a Inferno quien también se había pegado de la pared, mirando a Ratchet aterrado—. ¿Cómo sigues? —Preguntó con tranquilidad. El pobre carro de bomberos, asintió, huyéndole inconscientemente al de la bata blanca—. Bien. Estamos trasladando a Sam al ala médica en estos momentos. Luego de terminar de conectarlo, voy contigo. Así que, andando.

— ¡Sí! —Aceptó con un hilo de voz, dejándose arrastrar por el EMT.

38

— ¡Wooo! —Soltó sorprendida Mikaela al entrar a la nueva ala médica. Los Autobots habían vuelto un almacén lleno de nada, oxidado y terroso. En un extraño hospital súper avanzado. El piso había sido cubierto por una especie de superficie blanca lustrosa que parecía derivada del metal. Habían tres ventanales, colocadas estratégicamente que filtraban la luz del sol, las paredes eran completamente blancas también con unas finas líneas azul marino, justo en el medio. Escaparates, camillas e instrumentos varios se encontraban distribuidos concienzudamente a lo largo del antiguo hangar.

Sam miró a Bumblebee y se sonrieron, acordando con la mujer.

— Es increíble... jamás pensé que volvería a ver algo así en lo que me quedara de existencia —Murmuró Barricade atontado—. Es casi como estar en el Hospital Central de Tyger Pax...

— ¡En fin! —Llegó Ratchet, soltando bruscamente a Inferno, quien suspiró aliviado. El CMO se volteó a ver el pequeño grupo que se había formado y que se deleitaba con el ala médica a.k.a.: hospital—. Me alegran que ya estén aquí. Inferno.

— ¿Sí?

— Busca a Red Alert y dile que te dé el Recuperador de materia —El de cabellos rojo y blanco asintió—. ¿Y qué estás esperando? —Eso hizo que saliera pitando, con cuidado de no exponerse demasiado al sol. Todos observaron que Ratchet agarraba una máquina y la jalaba con las rueditas—. Esto que ves aquí, Samuel —Empezó a explicar el médico, quitando a Bee de la silla y utilizándola él—. Es el escáner continuo —Todos asintieron a pesar de que el médico estaba sólo hablando con el herido—. Dicho escáner me permite tenerte conectado 24/7 y si algo no está como debe ser, nos alertará, sin contar con que todos los datos se quedarán en la memoria que tiene. Ahora, sólo tiene una pequeña pega —Comentó, agarrando un cable que tenía una terminación de cristal de seis centímetros de largo—. Para que funcione tengo que colocarte estos de forma subcutánea, en seis lugares. No sé que tan cuerdo sea someterse a esto... si gustas puedo llamar a Sunstreaker y practicar _muchas, muchas _veces con él —Añadió con un aura asesina rodeándole, que los asustó a todos. Inclusive Mikaela se alejó un poco—. Depende de ti, realmente me ayudaría mucho al utilizar el Recuperador de Materia —Sam asintió, sin saber que decir—. Puedo también llamar a Prime, que aunque no lo creas tiene una mano excelente para este tipo de cosas. Puedo sedarte, pero, eso retrasaría más el proceso. ¿Qué dices?

"_Bueno" _

Escribió con simpleza.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que practique con Sunstreaker primero? —Todo se rieron nerviosamente. Sam negó—. Dale el aparato al 'con, y relájate... dos van a ir en tus sienes, dos en el cúbito y dos en las piernas. Prometo ser lo más cuidadoso que pueda. Te aseguro que no sentirás mucho. ¿Listo? —Sam cerró los ojos y asintió. El doctor acomodó el cable en su mano para maniobrar con mayor facilidad. Y lo introdujo sin avisar en la sien derecha, Sam bizqueó sin embargo, se quedó tranquilo, luego no sintió nada más. Al escuchar un "shack" y un "zuuum", abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Alzó la mano que tenía buena para mirar el cable y luego miró a la máquina, que Ratchet operaba.

— Ratchet. Aquí está Red —Anunció Inferno, mostrándole al paranoico CSO agarrándole del cuello de la camisa para evitar que escapara. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, el el jefe de seguridad, le tendió a Ratchet un pequeño Autobot que parecía una aspiradora. Unos "chick" "shurup" "click" se escucharon salir de la supuesta aspiradora y dicha se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ratchet.

— ¡Ah! ¡A mí si me haces rogarte! ¿no? —Exclamó ofendido Red Alert, mirando a matar a la supuesta aspiradora, sin embargo, el pequeño robot, en vez de ir a donde Ratchet directamente, se fue a donde Sam y lo toqueteó con sus extensiones los cuales salían de los laterales del cuerpo cilíndrico. El de ojos hazel, lo miró, sonriendo y retorciéndose un poco, debido a las cosquillas.

— Eso es extraño... —Murmuró Ratchet asombrado. Observando como Samuel le acariciaba la parte superior y unos chirridos de placer se escucharon.

— ¿Eso es un Autobot, Ratchet? —Preguntó Mikaela, picando al robot con cuidado.

— No como tal. Es un robot que funciona bajo _Teletraan._

— Es nuestra versión de su "Web World Wide" —Explicó Bumblebee. Los dos humanos presente asintieron, entendiendo a qué se refería en médico.

— ¿Y dónde están los servidores?

— Prime la descargó a su procesador, allí vive hasta que tengamos un lugar a donde instalarla definitivamente. Por supuesto, está en estado durmiente... estoy seguro que inclusive Prime colapsaría.

— ¿"la"? ¿En femenino? —Curioseó la mujer

— Sí, se podría decir que Teletraan es una femme —Se burló Barricade, encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que allí fue a donde terminó Teletraan. Megatron y Starscream la buscaron incansable. Creo que inclusive, Soundwave todavía tiene la orden de buscar señales...

— Sea como fuere... no es normal que dichas máquinas busquen a alguien por sí mismas, además de sus 'creadores'.

— ¿Tú la creaste?

— No... pero Wheeljack coloca como co-creador a Ratchet a todas sus invenciones —Respondió Inferno.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Es que aca...?

— ¡Ok! ¡Todo el mundo, largo de aquí! Especialmente ustedes dos —Amenazó Ratchet con mirada oscura a 'Cade y a 'Bee, quienes abrieron la boca para protestar.

— ¡Pero!

— ¡LARGO! —Y los botó a todos, cerrando el cubículo. Todos los restantes se miraron, un tanto desubicados.

— ¿Y por qué Wheeljack coloca to...? —Trató de conseguir su respuesta Mikaela.

— ¡CÁLLATE INFERNO! —Le gritó el CMO, abriendo momentáneamente y lanzándole lo primero que tenía a la mano. ¡Tin! Directo al entrecejo.

— ¡Oh por Primus! ¡Inferno! —Exclamó sobresaltado Red Alert, arrodillándose hacia donde estaba su Spark-Mate.

— P... pero... s... si no iba a decir nada... —Balbuceó el camión de bomberos desde el piso.

**TBC**


	9. Stheereal

**Capítulo VIII:** Stheereal.

NA: mis más sinceras disculpas pero si soy sincera no he escrito nada desde que comencé a trabajar... llego a mi casa a dormir y los fines de semamana tampoco me han entrado muchas ganas de escribir... es... frustrante, alas, esperemos que el año que viene sea diferente porque... este año, no tengo muchas esperanzas para él. Enjoy : D

— Para comenzar, no sé cuanta reserva de Energon le quede a este pequeñín, sin embargo, estoy plenamente seguro que podemos curar tres de tus heridas más preocupantes, luego veremos los niveles y si podemos hacer algo más ¿Me sigues? —Sam asintió—. Bien. ¿Qué heridas quieres que recupere primero? —Sin pensárselo se llevó unas manos a la garganta—. No es tu herida más preocupante, pero como quieras. ¿Y? —Se tocó el estómago—. De acuerdo. Falta una —La última fue la pierna derecha—. Vamos a comenzar por la garganta —Sam se removió incómodo y un sentimiento de desconfianza se instaló en su cuerpo—. No va a doler, si sientes algo, serán cosquilleos —Eso no lo tranquilizó—. Sam, no voy a preguntar, pero quiero que me prometas algo —El humano asintió—. Si comienzas a sentir pánico, así sea la más mínima sensación desagradable, me avisarás. ¿Está bien? ¡Samuel! —Dicho asintió, sobresaltado.

» Esto —Siguió mostrándole una especie de aro—. Es lo que voy a poner en tu cuerpo para comenzar el proceso. La máquina trabaja en bases subatómicas. Reestructurando las moléculas y los átomos en sus bases más mínimas y elementales, por medio de un proceso eléctrico llamado: _Desfragmentación Material. _Luego puedo darte información o si quieres, 'Jack tiene montones de Tratados acerca del tema —Sam sólo pudo asentir—. ¿Puedo acercarme más? —Otro asentimiento. Al ver que el CMO se acercaba con aquel 'aparato' inidentificado para su cerebro, directo a su garganta, inmediatamente el humano se tensó y su respiración se aceleró. Nadie además de 'Bee se le había acercado tanto ni lo había tocado. Ratchet se alejó, pero el de ojos hazel lo agarró por la bata y lo miró con disculpa.

» Está bien, Samuel... no te apretará. ¿Prosigo? —Asentimiento. Ratchet cerró el aro, dejándole seis centímetros de amplitud—. ¿Te incomoda? —Sam negó—. Vas a escuchar un zumbido y una luz entre azul y rosada se comenzará a expeler del anillo sostenedor ¿ok? Si gustas, puedes cerrar los ojos, pero es una luz bastante placentera, cuando menos para los Autobots. Comenzaremos con cinco grados de intensidad, para ver que tal responde tu cuerpo —Samuel escuchó a Ratchet comandar unas órdenes al robot en su idioma natal y otros gorjeos de los cuales no se pudo captar nada, se escucharon para luego entrar al tan mentado zumbido. Sam sintió que la cabeza se le alzaba y quedaba justamente en el medio del círculo negro, mientras la luz que le había sido explicada, aparecía. Era cierto, era una luz bastante placentera y calmante, dicha oscilaba tiernamente desde azul cielo a rosa bebé.

Sam se mantuvo mirando al techo todo el tiempo, mientras escuchaba al CMO murmurar incoherencias, mientras manejaba el escáner.

— **Sube a un diez por ciento. ¡Despacio! **—Le regañó al ver que iba a subir de un sólo golpe. Un gorjeo intimidado fue lo que se escuchó del pobre 'bot. Volvió la vista al escáner sin embargo nada que sucedía—. **Cincuenta **—Esa vez el pobre se encargó de hacerlo gradual y gentilmente. En eso unas chispas azul claro, comenzaron a saltar—. ¿Todavía? —Sam lo miró con interrogante—. No te preocupes no es nada malo **Utiliza el máximo porcentaje permitido en un Autobot **—Luego de otros "chirp" "ruick" y "purrp", la luz se volvió más saturada y lo que antes eran chispas ahora eran pequeñas olas de energía. Sam carraspeó al sentir las cosquillas—. Eso debería estarte matando y apenas si está teniendo efecto... —El humano alzó una ceja preocupado—. **Pasa los límites de seguridad, y no me hagas llamar a Wheeljack... **—Sam rió tontamente al entender la última parte de la frase. Aunque no le gustaba como sonaba eso de los "límites de seguridad".

— **Abriendo válvulas especiales. Superando los límites en un -5% de la autorización permitida coincidiendo en un total de -20% permitido para el Jefe de Médicos, Ratchet **—Sam observó como unas especies de escamas se le abrían al aro negro. Entrecerró los ojos ante la ahora agregada, luz amarilla.

— Esto no es posible. Remueve el total y dale con todo lo que tengas... —El moreno alzó una ceja y miró a Ratchet incrédulo.

— **Error 0104.**

— **Libera toda la limitación **—Cambió a Cybertron ante la equivocación. Era hora de decirle a Wheeljack que actualizara los idiomas...

— **Error 0121: Autoridad insuficiente. **

— **¿Ah sí? **—Ratchet sacó la llave de la perdición y el robot chilló en pánico.

— **Ergh... Anulación de todas las barreras. Tiempo máximo: cinco segundos **—Sam tosió y en un parpadeo, su cabeza cayó bruscamente.

— Si eso no lo arregló, nada lo hará —Admitió el EMT, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. Pronuncia tu nombre —Le indicó mirando a su paciente. ¿Red Alert tendría razón y no estaba funcionado correctamente?

— _Chirp ruut riii _—Samuel se llevó una mano a la garganta asustado, mientras tosía de nuevo y Ratchet lo miró con los ojos abiertos al máximo de la sorpresa.

40

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —Se quejó preocupado Bumblebee.

— Tranquilo, Baby-bot... no han pasado ni cinco minutos... —Le calmó Inferno, palmeándole la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad estará bien? —Preguntó Mikaela preocupada.

— Por supuesto que lo estará. ¡No hay mejor médico que Ratchet en el universo! —Le hizo saber Red Alert, confidente.

— Ahora que mencionas médico y universo... ¿Qué fue de ese médico que atendía a Megatron? —Preguntó el carro de bomberos a su Spark-Mate—. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Heil-algo?

— Ciertamente. ¿Megatron no acabó con él luego de que no aceptara sus _métodos_?

— Nadie podía tocarlo de manera maliciosa sin terminar desconectado por tiempo indefinido.

— ¿Ni siquiera Megatron? —Preguntó Bumblebee sorprendido.

— Megatron especialmente. Se dice que _él _fue el encargado de traer en línea a Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus y a Megatron —Chismorreó Inferno—. Aunque sería mejor preguntarle a Bluestreak.

— ¿Quién le enseñó a Ratchet? —Curioseó Mikaela interesada en conocer más de la vida del 'mech.

— Ratchet fue uno de los alumnos destacados del Hospital de Enseñanza de las Torres —Contestó Red Alert.

41

— ¿Samuel? —El aludido apretó los labios—. Trata de nuevo. Di algo, lo que quieras.

— ¿Ratchet? —Murmuró preocupado. El 'mech respiró de nuevo (metafóricamente hablando)—. ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

— No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero, con toda la radiación que te dimos, era capaz de desconectar a Megatron... sin embargo, tú estás ligeramente recuperado.

— ¿Eso es malo?

— Todavía no lo sé —Confesó en un tono más bien bajo—. ¿Quiere seguir?

— ¡Por supuesto _cof, cof_!

— Tómatelo con calma... ¿Vale? Ahora vamos a curar tu estómago. Esto va a ser un poco incómodo, tienes que estar boca abajo. Sé que va a molestar, pero es sólo mientras el encendido. ¿Está bien?

— Está bien, Ratchet... no pasa nada —Respondió con calma, colocándose boca abajo. El médico abrió el aro y se creó una circunferencia de cincuenta centímetros y luego de ello lo separó en tres pedazos y lo colocó justo en donde estaban las heridas.

— Esto te curará por default también las heridas de tu espalda. **Comienza con cincuenta **—Un gorgoteos de aceptación y Samuel sintió que se alzaba como la última vez y comenzaba a sentirse extraño, aunque era tolerable, la herida comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco. Pasó a mirar a Ratchet al escuchar que el CMO le daba golpes al escáner.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? —Suspiró cansado. ¿Qué no simplemente podía acabarse? ¡Él quería de nuevo su vida! Una vida que por supuesto no regresaría.

— No sé, el escáner está teniendo interferencias, pero lo más seguro es que sean las radiaciones. **Ya basta **—Ordenó, pateándole con suavidad. El zumbido se apagó paulatinamente y los aros se retrajeron, automáticamente. Ratchet sostuvo con cuidado a Samuel y lo colocó de nuevo en la cama—. Ya sólo falta la pierna —Esa vez el aro fue partido en cuatro partes. Cuando todo el procedimiento culminó. Ratchet abrió el cilindro y manejó algunos controladores—. Aún queda suficiente energía como para terminar de curarte.

— Es mejor guardarlo para emergencias, Ratcht... ¿Qué si Anabella se rompe un brazo? Sobreviviré así como estoy.

— Es tú decisión. Además, estoy seguro que Wheeljack hallará la manera de hacerlo funcionar con sus combustibles hasta que encontremos Energon.

— Tienes bastante confidencia el Wheeljack, ¿no es así?

— Ergh... pues sí... si no contamos su manía de terminar en piezas en mi ala médica. Es bastante bueno en lo que hace. Mantente fuera del alcance de cualquiera de sus experimentos. Ustedes no son fácilmente reparables —Samuel rió estúpidamente.

— ¿Puedo levantarme?

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

— Ergh...

— Quédate quieto —Le advirtió, mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo movía un switch hacia arriba—. ¡Oh mi...! ¿Qué demonios? —Sam observó el holograma que había aparecido de sí mismo, aunque era todo su 'yo interior', literalmente.

— Ratchet. ¿Qué es esa cosa blanca?

— _Ratchet a Wheeljack. ¡Wheeljack! ¡Corre al ala médica! ¡Rápido!_

"_¿Qué sucede Ratchet?" _

— _¡Apúrate!_

— ¿Cuál es la urgencia? —Preguntó azorado el ingeniero abriendo el cubículo en el que estaba Ratchet. Todos los demás se acercaron a curiosear.

— ¿Qué eso? —Inquirió agarrándole por la cabeza y forzándole a ver el holograma.

— ¿Qué es...? ¡Primus! ¿De quién es ese escaneo? —Miró Samuel conectado al escáner.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Fuera de aquí, Bumblebee —Le botó el médico, alejándole del holograma.

— ¿Está Samuel bien?

— Tú no le eches más Energon al tanque, 'con —'Cade torció una mueca ¡sólo estaba preguntando!

— ¿Eso es...? ¿Stheereal?

— ¿No me lo estoy imaginando, entonces? —Pidió Ratchet, regresando al lado del ingeniero. El cual se había colocado a mover los controles del escáner, el cual pasó a ser una figura completamente blanca.

— ¡Pero lo máximo que he visto de Stheereal son las aleaciones en la cámara de la Spark de Optimus! ¡Es imposible que TODO el cuerpo incluyendo hasta ahora las venas, esté cubierto de Stheereal! ¡No creo que aunque pusiéramos a trabajar a todo Cybertron en su mejor momento se conseguiría la mitad de esto! Lo único que está hecho completamente de Stheereal es...

— El AllSpark... —Terminó el CMO, cayendo en cuenta en ese pequeño detalle. Samuel suspiró sintiendo que las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos, se llevó su mano buena a la frente—. Es increíble. Realmente todo el cuerpo de Samuel justo a nivel subcutáneo está recubierto de Stheereal? —Wheeljack hizo algunas modificaciones en el escáner, movió unos cuantos botones, el escáner decidió ponerse difícil, le pegó unos cuantos golpes y luego cambió a lo que quería—. Ah, eso...

— ¿Eso es de verdad? —Inquirió, reclinándose más hacia el escáner para asegurarse que sus ópticos no habían comenzado a fallar de repente.

— Sí —Admitió, quitando esa particular visión del escáner. 'Jack carraspeó al ver que Ratchet tenía _esa _peculiar mirada... _"comenta y serás chatarra"._

— Tengo una duda.

— Te recomiendo que escojas bien _esa _duda, Wheeljack.

— ¿Cómo puede mover sus articulaciones si es una placa sin articulaciones? —El de cabellos blancos, agarró con cuidado el brazo bueno del joven humano y lo flexionó varias veces, aclarando su punto.

_— ¿Ratchet? —Preguntó inseguro Samuel._

_— Hipotetizando, porque hay un cinco por ciento de posibilidades que lo que hemos visto no sea Stheereal... la piel de ustedes los humanos tiene un compuesto llamado __elastina. __No obstante, es sin precedentes que se pueda mezclar elastina con __metal__. Aunque, actualmente estoy dispuesto a creer cualquier cosa._

— Aps... —Murmuró el moreno.

— No te preocupes, Sam. Esto sólo hará más fácil nuestras vidas. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es trapazar el Stheereal? —Trató de animar el ingeniero. Ratchet, aspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, infructíferamente. Sacó su llave de la perdición y sin siquiera mirarlo ¡DANG! Le dio en toda la mejilla izquierda, lo cual lo hizo caer inmediatamente. Mikaela, Inferno, Red, 'Bee y 'Cade, entraron inmediatamente ante el ruido, y Sam se incorporó y miró hacia el piso.

— ¿Quieres agregar algo más, Wheel_jack?_

Todos observaron como un hilito de sangre (roja y todo) comenzaba a salir de la boca del ingeniero.

42

— ¡Por Primus, Wheeljack! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Optimus sorprendido, levantándose de la silla, al ver que Wheeljack entraba con la mejilla izquierda hinchada, morada y con una ligera rotura, suturada.

— Hice enfadar a Ratchet... —Admitió como cachorrito regañado, colocando unos papeles en el escritorio del Autobot líder.

— Aw... ¿Necesitas licencia? Puedo darte unos días o dos.

— Eso sólo hará que Ratchet saque de nuevo la maldita llave de la perdición y sólo Primus sabrá donde me golpeará esta vez —Se compadeció a sí mismo, mirando hacia abajo en una parte en particular. El pelirrojo miró hacia donde Wheeljack estaba mirada, y aquello lo hizo respingar. Will les había explicado lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser un golpe _allí_—. Estamos listos para comenzar a taladrar... —Decidió abandonar el tema, en pro de su salud mental.

— Eso es una buena noticia. ¿Red Alert no regresó con el recuperador de materia?

— Eso lo hizo sacar de nuevo la llave y... yo decidí salir corriendo.

— Ya. Amm... esto. ¡Bueno! ¡Que te mejores pronto!

— Se agradece la simpatía.

— Cuando quieras —Sonrió circunstancial.

— Yo quiero a First Aid, _snif, snif_ —Lloró el ingeniero, yéndose de allí con su pena. Prime sólo se mordió el labio superior con las cejas alzadas mirando hacia arriba. Él no quería a First Aid... nop, nop, nop... decidió, agarrando los papeles y comenzando a leerlos.

43

— Sam. ¡Te ves muchísimo mejor!

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó, volteándose y cortando la charla con Bee, para reconocer a su madre, quien venía con una gran sonrisa y el mismo pote amarillo de hace unos días.

— Sí... puedes agradecerle a Ratchet y a Wheeljack. Aunque posiblemente Wheeljack no agradecerá que le recuerdes ese día —Bumblebee rió quedamente, mientras que Samuel trataba de quitarse a su madre de encima.

— ¿Ya puedes comer?

— Supongo que puedo.

— Bien —La mujer colocó el pote amarillo en sus piernas y cuando Sam lo abrió, se mordió el labio inferior. Miró a Bee quien se disponía a irse -escapar, era una mejor acepción- de allí; el humano miró a matar a su amigo, quien volvió a sentarse; carraspeando y luego volvió a mirar a su madre quien tenía el tenedor en la mano.

— Ma...

— ¡Ten! ¡No te cortes! ¡Come todo lo que quieras! ¡Sé que es tu favorito! —Le colocó el tenedor en la mano y lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules, esperanzada.

—Algo me dice que Ratchet va a matarme...

— Sí, hay un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de qué eso suceda —Apoyó Bee, ganándose de nuevo una mirada molesta del moreno.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuándo vamos a casa?

— Ma... no sé si te has dado cuenta que estoy _recluido_ en una cama de hospital, con apenas permiso para hablar. ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con _El Celador_? Estoy seguro que Ratchet estará encantado de explicarte nuestro sistema democrático.

— Yo no creo que entienda _eso, _Sam —Susurró cerca de su oído.

— Ese es más o menos el punto. Bee.

— Sam.

— ¿Judy?

— ¡Sam!

— ¡Sunny! —Jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien en su vida.

— No me llames Sunny, _Sammy_ —Normalmente el temperamental Autobot se molestaría, pero, como eran nuevos tal vez no entendían las reglas aún.

— ¿No podemos negociar un sobrenombre? "Sunstreaker" es un nombre demasiado largo para pronunciarlo todos los días.

— No.

— Okey, Sunny es, entonces.

— ¡Hey, Sam! Bee —Le guiñó un ojo. El scout le sonrió—. ¡Hey, Sunny! —Saludó Mikaela, entrando.

— No me digan Sunny.

— Oki, Sunny —No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Mikaela ni siquiera había 'concientizado' lo que había dicho.

— Sunny, será —Murmuró derrotado (y algo molesto) el Autobot amarillo. Sam le sonrió de lo más lindo.

— ¿Y, qué más? —Preguntó 'Kaela, luego de encontrar lo que buscaba.

— Aquí, haciendo nada —Respondió Sam.

— Oh. Bueno, yo tengo que llevarle esto a Ratchet.

— ¡Diviértete!

— Adiós, Sam. Sunny, Bee —Sam y Bee asintieron. Sunny sólo se retorció ante el nombre.

— Okey, _Sammy-boy_, es hora de comer —Sam y Bee volvieron a suspirar, mientras Sunstreaker alzaba una ceja confundido.

— Ratchet, estoy apenas entrando al ala médica —Todos observaron como el _hombre _se llevaba una mano al oído—. Sí, Ratchet... lo siento, Ratchet...

— ¡Madre Santa! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada Judy. 'Jack se volteó completamente para mirar a la madre de Samuel.

— Ah. ¿Hablas de mi mejilla? —Sunny rió disimuladamente, el ingeniero lo ignoró.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

— Bueno. Ratchet es un poco violento...

— Ay no... —Se lamentó Sam, colocándose la mano buena en la frente.

— ¿¡Qué! —El joven humano trataba de llamar la atención del ingeniero, pero nada—. ¡Pero eso es violencia doméstica!

— ¡No. Ma, no! —Se pegó de nuevo la palma contra la frente.

— ¿Violencia doméstica?

— Madre, por favor —Comenzó pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase—. ¡NO lo Googlees! —Le espetó a Wheeljack.

— Demasiado tarde —Le hizo saber Bumblebee—. Me pregunto si esto será peor que "El tiempo feliz de Sam".

— _Te Odio _—Le hizo saber Sam desde lo más profundo de su corazón y su alma.

— _No termino de comprender el término._

— Yep, trágame tierra —Sam decidió que era mejor comer, así que agarró el primer bocado y se lo llevó a la boca, omitiendo la incómoda conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

— Esto es _gracioso_. Aunque yo tampoco termino de entender lo que conlleva la "Violencia Doméstica".

— Estás cordialmente invitado a preguntarle a mi madre, Sunny.

— Ok.

— Y yo pensaba que "La Charla" había sido embarazosa —Puntualizó el rubio mirando el pote de comida. No había ninguna posibilidad de que Sam pudiera comerse ni la mitad de aquello.

— Pensé que conocías a mis padres, Bee.

— Mejor _ellos_ que Ratchet, Ironhide y Optimus...

— Estoy de acuerdo —Coincidió con su mejor amigo—. ¿Quieres? —Tratando de ignorar lo mejor que podían el hecho de que ahora Sunstreaker también debatía que no tenía sentido que alguien dañara físicamente a su pareja. Era 'físicamente' imposible. Claro, que nadie les había dicho a los Autobots que los humanos no tenían un "Spark-Mate" que los unía para siempre y más (peor aún, nadie había hablado de divorcio tampoco).

— Ratchet dijo que si bien nuestros Pretenders eran una réplica exacta del cuerpo humano, nos contuviéramos de ingerir productos de manufactura orgánica.

— Okey. ¿Cuánto crees que estarán en eso? —Curioseó señalando la acalorada discusión.

— ¿Mucho tiempo?

— Rayos...

**TBC**


	10. Dolorosos Reencuentros

**Capítulo IX:** Dolorosos Reencuentros.

_N/A: ¡Miren quien se aparece por aquí! OMG! XD. LOL. No excusas, esto se me olvida de vez en cuando... el publicar and stuff. Siempre se me olvida (olvidadiza yo...) pero quiero agradecer a_** AMAZONA VERDE** _porque sus reviews me encantan y si sólo todos comentáramos como tú, el mundo sería un mundo mejor. ¡Nunca te puedo contestar aunque me encataría! Ya que no tienes cuenta en Fanfiction o simplemente no la utilizas para comentar, pero siempre me entran ganas de escribir cuándo leo tus reviews. Gracias todos los demás que leen y comentan o simplemente lurkean en la oscuridad xDU Sea como fuera, sin más dilación, el capítulo, Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Si transformer fuera mío... si transformer fuera mío... mejor dejemoslo así. Menos catástrofe de esta manera.  
_

44

— Ratchet... —Comenzó Optimus no muy seguro de si debía molestar al CMO en esos precisos momentos. El aludido apenas si movió la vista—. ¿Qué hac...? ¿Eso es un Crematorio? —Inquirió incrédulo.

— Woo, Genio... —Ironizó Ratchet, revirando los ojos; volviendo a la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo.

— Umm, Ratcht... ¿Por qué...?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo que por qué, Prime? ¡Porque. Jazz. Está. Muerto! ¿Recuerdas? —Le espetó cruelmente, volviendo a soldar lo que parecían pequeños trípodes con eje central octagonal.

— Ah... pero Ratchet, ¿Vamos a derretirlo? —Aquello no estaba bien, era como escupirle en la cara a Jazz luego de todo lo que había hecho en la guerra. Jazz debía estar en el Mausoleo de Tyger-Pax (que ahora se encontraba en _Gated Citadel_) donde se encontraban todos los demás cuerpos caídos, bajo una poderosa barrera que los Decepticons todavía no habían logrado romper...

— ¿Sí, por qué? ¿Es que acaso tienes pensado _enterrarlo_ en la tierra? —Siguió mordaz.

— Ergh... no...

— Entonces, SÍ, voy a cremarlo... y más te vale avisarle a Prowl que Jazz murió; en un periodo de tres días, o vamos a tener serios problemas, Prime.

— Umm, ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

— ¡LARGO PRIME! —El pelirrojo se fue de allí, sin necesitar una segunda.

45

— ¿Cómo piensas terminar de unir las piezas? —Preguntó Wheeljack, cruzado de brazos, mientras veía a Ratchet trabajar en lo que había estado trabajando en los últimos días: El Cremador.

— Bumblebee —Concedió como si aquello explicara todo.

— ¿El Youngling?

— ¿Conoces a otro Bumblebee?

— Ratchet. ¿Cómo podría el baby-bot ayudarte a ensamblar las piezas y además hacerlo_ funcionar?_

— Ah, es cierto que ustedes se perdieron básicamente toda la vida de Bumblebee. Hace unos cuantos vorns atrás, Bumblebee desarrolló la capacidad de utilizar campos electrónicos y dirigirlos. No es Energon pero es lo más cerca que tenemos. No podemos darnos el lujo de que alguien robe el cuerpo de Jazz. Además, es hora ya de hacer el funeral y que el pobre descanse en paz —Explicó con todo cansado.

— ¿No son suficiente cuatro? —Contó de repente, realizando que habían demasiados "direccionadores".

— Wheeljack, ya sé que esto de los Pretenders es nuevo... pero te recuerdo que estoy construyendo esto a base de materiales humanos, por lo tanto si construyo cuatro del tamaño requerido, me quedaría sin recursos. Así que estoy haciendo doce de un tamaño humanamente manipulable, y así bastará.

— ¿Qué tanto control tiene en Youngling sobre estos 'campos'? —El médico miró de reojo al ingeniero.

— Para eso estamos tú y yo... tal vez Prime también necesite estar aquí.

— Típico —El CMO lo miró feamente, lo que hizo a 'Jack suspirar frustrado—. ¿Y? ¿Qué tan destructiva es la _habilidad_?

— Lo suficiente como para que yo decidiera que no podía ser utilizada sin la supervisión de un adulto y Prime la baneara completamente.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacer que Prime deje a Bumblebee usarla? Sin contar con que está atascadísimo en el Pretender.

— Como digo, para ello estamos tú y yo aquí. Y Bumblebee puede usar esa habilidad aún atacado en el Pretender sin mayores problemas.

— Iré a avisarle al Mayor Lennox que evacue a todos los humanos...

— Debí haber pensado eso antes.

46

— Prime —Prowl detuvo al líder de los Autobots, acorralándolo.

— ¡Prowl! —El pelirrojo comenzó a esquivarlo, sin demasiado éxito.

— Prime... —El de cabello negro, le sostuvo por los brazos; deteniéndolo definitivamente.

— Ergh... ¿Prowl?

— ¿Cuál es el problema que todo el mundo me está evadiendo? —Se quejó el Autobot algo molesto.

— _Bruff..._ ¿Qué dices Prowl? Nadie te está evadiendo, deben ser ideas tuyas... ahora, con tu permiso, necesito hablar con Ratchet urgentemente. No queremos molestar a Ratchet, ¿verdad? —Prowl respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse y no arremeter contra su líder.

— Prime. ¿Dónde estás Jazz?

— ¡De verdad! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Adiós! —Y con eso se dio a la fuga, dejando a Prowl completamente desconcertado.

47

— Algo me dices que acabas de perder...

— Técnicamente todos perdimos —Trató de evitar que Barricade y Bumblebee se mataran entre sí. Habían estado jugando un_ inocente _juegos de carta on-line. Mikaela, los dos 'bots mencionado y Sam. Barricade había ganado con clara ventaja. Por suerte para él, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet y Wheeljack entraron en ese momento en el _hospital _que quería hacerse pasar por enfermería.

— ¡Ya dije que no!

— ¡No seas intransigente Prime! ¡Es la única manera! —Wheeljack inmediatamente se escudó en su PAD. Primus los protegiera a todos de la ira de Ratchet.

— Prime, por el bienestar de todos los que estamos aquí, cede... —Le rogó el de las mechas rojas y verdes, quitándose un poco el PAD de la cara.

— Esto está fuera de discusión.

— Prime... Ratchet tiene un punto. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Donar Energon? —Expuso Ironhide tan despreocupado como siempre, arreglándose por centésima vez la corbata que sentía le atrofiaba las arterias que llevaban Energon a sus procesadores principales.

Los cuatro adolescentes observaron al grupo.

— Ratchet. A nadie le duele más que a mí el decir esto: pero Bumblebee va a matarnos a todos antes de tenerlo bajo control —Tres de los integrantes del club de los menores observaron a Bumblebee quien tenía una mirada de confusión, al igual que todos los demás.

— Todo está bajo control. 'Bee está con... no sé... ¿el veinticinco por ciento de carga estancado en el Pretender? No sucederá nada, Prime.

— Mi palabra es final, ya dije que no.

— ¿Entonces qué? —Le (prácticamente) escupió el CMO a Prime—. ¿Piensas dejar a todo Estados Unidos sin electricidad por un mes o prefieres ir a extraer todo el petróleo que quede en la tierra?

— No... pe...

— ¿Pero qué Prime? ¡Con la situación no podemos ponernos exquisitos! ¡Bumblebee! ¡Aquí! ¡Ahora! —Bee se encogió de hombros ante las miradas silenciosas que estaba recibiendo inclusive por parte del 'con.

— ¡No Ratchet! ¿Estás demente?

— No. Mis procesadores están en pleno rendimiento y tú —Le dijo de manera ruda, dándole golpes con el dedo índice en el pecho—. Tienes un Autobot con el que lidiar. Apenas esté cargado, haremos todos los honores. Ya William ha sido informado de la situación y el procedimiento a seguir. Todo el personal asignado al Consulado estará presente para El Último Adiós, y están siendo entrenados para ello.

— ¿Qué exactamente sucede? —Preguntó tímidamente Bumblebee. Ratchet le pegó algo fuerte un libro (representación holográfica de algún programa que querían fuese descargado a sus sistemas). En el pecho, haciéndole trastabillar.

— El programa dudará un mes, y si veo que estás utilizándolo sin autorización estarás castigado hasta el próximo vorn. ¿Me expliqué claramente? —Bee no dijo nada ante la amenaza del EMT, sino que miró el "libro"; su pretender palideció.

— Rat-Rat... —El rubio había perdido la capacidad de hablar, asustado como estaba.

— Oh... vamos a morir todos... —Se lamentó el Mustang.

— ¡Ni siquiera él quiere utilizarlo! ¡Ni hablar Ratchet! ¡No se someterá a Bumblebee a semejante tortura; muchísimo menos estancado en su forma Pretender!

— Insisto Prime... ¿Qué-Piensas-Hacer? —Masticó Ratchet sintiendo que su paciencia estaba llegando a sus límites.

— No lo sé... Devuélveme eso en estos momentos 'Bee —Bumblebee sin hacerse de rogar le entregó el "libro" pero a medio camino Ratchet lo detuvo.

— No hay otra manera, Prime. No estoy saltando de alegría con esta opción. Sólo instala el software Bumblebee...

— Ergh... —El pobre youngling no sabía qué hacer—. Esto... um~ ¿A quién se supone que tengo que hacer caso en estos momentos?

— Buena pregunta, youngling... —Admitió Wheeljack mirando a Ratchet y a Prime intercaladamente.

— Oh... hogar, dulce hogar —Resopló Ironhide divertido—. Cómo extrañaba esto.

— Ironhide —Le advirtió Optimus, mirándole a matar. El Topkick simplemente reviró los ojos para nada intimidado con el líder de los Autobots.

— ¿Tu sabes qué está sucediendo, 'Cade? —Preguntó por lo bajo Sam, Mikaela asintió con clara aprobación.

— No tengo ni la menor idea —Admitió el Decepticon.

— Comprometámonos —Pidió, temiéndose lo peor Wheeljack—. Primero haremos una prueba. Yo reescribiré la subrutina y dicha durara sólo una hora por aplicación que sólo Ratchet y Prime podrán activar o desactivar sea cual sea el caso; el youngling probará su manejo y si es tan destructivo y nocivo para su salud como para el ambiente que nos rodea, se pensará en otra manera. ¿Sí?

— Bah... le quitas la diversión a todo —Apuntilló Ironhide revirando los ojos, aquello prometía ser una batalla épica. El inventor le miró con saña.

— ¿Bumblebee? Es tu decisión... —El rubio podía sentir la presión agobiándole.

— ¿Es importante? —Decidió al final.

— Es importante —Ratificó Ratchet, seriamente—. Sabes que lo es... jamás te pondría el peligro de no ser absolutamente necesario —El Youngling observó a su Unidad Parental, estrujando el "libro" en su pecho.

— Vale... —Aceptó en voz baja.

— ¡Perfecto! Vayamos a practicar.

— ¡Hey Ratchet! ¿¡Cómo que vayamos a practicar? ¡Tenemos que sacar a todos los humanos a saber en qué rango! —Le recordó Ironhide, deteniendo al EMT.

— Y no puedo reescribir la subrutina en dos minutos... a todas estas, también agregaré el que podamos nosotros controlar la energía expulsada.

— ¿Por qué no vas a con Sam y los demás? —Propuso Optimus, colocándole una mano en la espalda, quitándole el libro de las manos y empujándole suavemente para que espabilara.

— ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo! ¡Prime! ¡Ve a hablar con Prowl, STAT! —Como vinieron los integrantes del primer grupo, se fueron.

— ¿Qué demonios fue todo aquello? —Soltó Sam desconcertado. Bee tomó asiento en dónde estaba.

— ¿Cómo voy a saber?

— ¿De qué estaban hablando? —Curioseó Mikaela mirando al rubio.

— No lo sé, _exactamente_. Al parecer querían invalidar una rutina en mi sistema y reemplazarla por una nueva.

— ¿Rutina? —Salió Barricade, alzando una ceja confundido.

— ¿Por qué harían algo como eso? Vamos, escupe 'Bee —Bumblebee miró al 'con de reojo. Sam simplemente reviró los ojos—. Oh por favor. Es sólo 'Cade... ¡Escupe!

— Optimus Prime decidió hace tiempo atrás que una de mis habilidades era demasiado peligrosa no sólo para los demás, sino para mí mismo; así que Ratchet decidió eliminarla de mis sistemas, cuando se dieron cuenta de qué era imposible, contactaron a este médico que todo lo sabe, ni idea de su nombre —Explicó para que lo dejaran de mirar como loco—. Para que creara una rutina que hiciera imposible para mí acceder a esa habilidad en especial, ahora... de la nada están buscando reactivarla.

— Autobots... —Suspiró harto Barricade; negando con una mano en la cabeza.

— A saber qué quieren exactamente, pero la última vez que la utilicé... digamos que fue un completo desastre —Admitió 'Bee, mordiéndose el labio inferior, atormentado—. A decir verdad, Autobots, Decepticons y Fracción Neutral terminaron en el hospital de alguna u otra manera... fue una pesadilla —Se lamentó el pobre Youngling.

— Estoy seguro que no fue tu culpa —Le animó Samuel, confortándolo, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

— Oh, fue culpa del bichejo... lo digo con propiedad... —Sam le tiró el cubo que tenía siempre cerca para lanzarle a Barricade—. Auch, ¿cuál es tu problema Samuel?

— ¡No estás siendo de ayuda! Mentira, 'Bee. Estoy seguro de que no fue tu culpa. ¡Y eso fue siglos atrás! ¡Ahora eres mayor!

— Y esa "habilidad" tiene vorns bloqueada también.

— ¡Barricade! —Le regañaron Mikaela y Sam al mismo tiempo.

— Como sea —Masculló de mala gana el de cabellos bicolor.

48

Prowl vomitó inmediatamente después de ver el cuerpo destrozado que estaba tirado a la buena de Dios en aquel Hangar abandonado del Consulado. Cayó de rodillas al piso y se llevó una mano a la cara para ver qué exactamente estaba sucediendo con ella. Un líquido cristalino y salado bajaba de sus ojos, constantemente. Miró hacia la izquierda y cuando el cuerpo de su Sparkmate entró en su campo de visión por segunda vez; sintió como algo en su abdomen se le volvía a revolver y un sabor amargo se comenzaba a sentir en su garganta.

Había estado buscando a Sunstreaker ¿y qué mejor lugar para esconderse que un hangar abandonado? Jamás pensó que se encontraría con semejante visión. No sabía qué hacer, sus circuitos querían desactivarse inmediatamente, pero algo nuevo en su Spark le obligaba a simplemente a seguir botando aquel líquido extraño mientras unos sonidos extraños se comenzaban a formar en su garganta.

— Oh Primus, Jazz, Jazz… Jazz, bebé ¿Por qué? —Al mejor estilo humano Prowl comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, arrodillado al lado del cuerpo muerto del Saboteador.

49

Judy estaba perdida… en algún momento había caído en un hueco en las partes que estaban taladrando y luego había dado un giro… tal vez y ahora estaba allí, se mordió el labio buscando en sus bolsillos (inexistentes, ahora que se fijaba) el celular para pedirle a alguien que le viniera a buscar y le llevara de nuevo a la base en dónde se encontraban todos los demás. Todo estaba tétricamente silencioso…

Saltó cuando el silenció abrumador fue roto por un llanto agonizante. Su cabeza lo primero que pensó fue que alguien estaba atacando a alguno de los suyos así que fue corriendo hacia el epicentro agarrando el primer pedazo de metal que reemplazaría a su bate.

Llegó, encontrándose que no había ningún ataque excepto por un hombre de cabellos negros y algunos reflejos rubios tenues se encontraba de rodillas llorando a punto de desgarrársele el alma en la oscuridad.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la mujer de ojos azul verdosos preocupadísima al verle la cara de tortura. Tenía que ser un Autobot, sólo ellos tenían ese tipo de ojos que a pesar de variar ligeramente en tonos siempre parecía a punto de brillar—. ¿Qué haces allí en el piso? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Debo llamar a Ratchet? —Terminó de salvar la distancia y le agarró por el brazo para levantarlo cuando algo apareció en la oscuridad—. ¡Santa Madre! —Soltó sorprendida, dejando por unos instantes al hombre llorando desconsolado en el piso—. ¿Es eso un robot?

— Oh Jazz… —Gimió en completa desesperación y angustia el comandante.

— ¿Lo conoces… um~ tienes nombre?

— Jazz, Jazz, Jazz… Oh Jazz, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¡Mírame! —Le pidió con esa fuerza maternal que hizo a Prowl voltear inmediatamente. Judy se mordió el labio compadeciéndose del pobre Autobot.

— ¿U… usted es la unidad parental de Samuel, no-no es así?

— Sí. Soy Judy ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesito llamar a Ratchet? —La mención del CMO sólo hizo que el llanto volviera y el Autobot escondiera la cara en sus manos y espasmos recorrieran su cuerpo—. Shush, shush… cielo. Todo está bien, shush… —Judy decidió acuclillarse y colocarle una mano en la espalda, moviéndola circularmente. Al ver que no surtía efecto decidió pasar la mano al hombro y medio abrazarlo. La mujer se sobresaltó cuando el Autobot se aferró a ella y siguió llorando. Judy trató de ignorar el hecho de que sus costillas comenzaron a protestar y el aire no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones.

— ¿Por qué Judy, por qué? —Gimoteó roto.

— Um~ tal vez si me explicaras la situación, podría ayudarte; pero no comprendo que te sucede.

— J-J-Jazz… Oh Primus, Jazz está muerto. Mi Spark-Mate está muerto y yo no sentí el link romperse —Se reprochó atormentado mirándose las manos. Los ojos iban y venían histéricamente como no decidiéndose a dónde mirar. Judy le sostuvo la cara y lo miró directamente.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó refiriéndose claramente al cadáver robótico que estaba en aquel hangar desalojado.

50

Bumblebee estaba retorciéndose disimuladamente. Wheeljack acababa de terminar de instalar la subrutina y ya podía sentir el poder corriendo por sus _venas_, aspiró profundamente tratando de mantener la electricidad bajo control.

Ironhide se encontraba sentado, mirando atentamente al youngling. Remolinos de electricidad comenzaban a observarse como relámpagos (aún sutiles) alrededor del Pretender. El topkick suspiró y preparó sus escudos. Si bien él no era un experto en el tema (más bien era una de las habilidades que peor se le daba). Sabía que Mirage simplemente subestimaría la habilidad de Bumblebee como típicamente sucedía con todo lo referido al último youngling y los escudos fallarían creando catástrofe. Desvió su mirada hacia Optimus quien estaba caminando de un lado a otro nerviosamente, murmurando algo que parecía ser el ensayo, a lo que sería el discurso que le iba a dar a Prowl para anunciarle que Jazz estaba, bueno… _muerto_.

— Bumblebee… cálmate… no te hemos hecho nada y ya se está mostrando —Pidió Ratchet tranquilamente mientras revisaba algo en un PAD. Bee volvió a respirar profundamente (a pesar de no necesitarlo, aquella técnica humana; resultaba terriblemente efectiva).

— Ratchet ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Preguntó Wheeljack con mucha, mucha cautela. El CMO observó al de mechas rojas y verdes.

— ¿Alguna otra idea en mente, _jacky?_

— ¿Lo siento no lo volveré a hacer? —Se disculpó a la carrerilla. Ratchet lo único que hizo fue ignorarlo.

— Bumblebee… la primera prueba que haremos será cargar aquellas baterías —Le señaló el target a unos diez metros de dónde estaban parados—. Wheeljack no pudo hacer nada con respecto a la regulación de energía así que está solo en esto… lo máximo que pudo lograr fue que en tu visor aparecieran los voltios que se están utilizando. Te pido que utilices tu sentido común… —Bee volvió a retorcerse bajo la mirada de todos. Perceptor parecía especialmente encantado con la idea de presenciar aquella habilidad—. Con calma, trata de apuntar sin sobrecargar (o explotar) la batería que se encuentra más a la izquierda. Recuerda que sólo puedes utilizarla por un minuto consecutivo, trata de cortar el poder antes de que el minuto se termine ya que puede ser doloroso el cortar abruptamente la oleada de poder. Mirage, cuando estés listo.

— Todo cargado, Ratchet —Avisó el de cabellos blancos.

— Ok, Bumblebee, trata de lanzar la menor cantidad de voltios que puedas.

51

Sam estaba haciendo sus deberes pre-universitarios los cuáles habían quedado rezagados debido a todo lo acontecido en las últimas semana y Barricade estaba a su lado, refunfuñando; por el hecho de haber sido obligado a realizar algo tan nimio como lo eran deberes humanos. A pesar de sus quejas y bufidos el Interceptor respondía lo mejor que podía las preguntas que le surgían al menor, quien trabajaba en la handle que le había dado semanas atrás y de la cual Samuel no se despegaba; lo que le hacía sentirse algo engreído. Abrió la boca para avisarle a Samuel que aquella ecuación iba a terminar errada si seguía por ese camino cuando una explosión que inclusive reventó las ventanas del Ala Médica, aconteció.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó inmediatamente, dejando de protegerlo con su cuerpo.

Velozmente luego de sentir las vibraciones se había tirado, lo más comedidamente que pudo; encima de su Sparkmate para evitar que la explosión pudiera herirlo (de nuevo).

— Sí, estoy bien. ¿Tú? ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

— No lo sé, no te muevas a de allí. En mi radar no aparece ningún Decepticon pero no me fío de mis scanners en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué vez?

— Um~ Ratchet histérico arrastrando al pelos blanco y Optimus en crisis con el bichejo en brazos.

— ¿Bumblebee está bien? —Soltó inmediatamente tratando de levantarse, pero decidió que mejor no, no fuera que Ratchet decidera entrar en esos momentos ya que definitivamente venían en dirección al Ala Médica.

— No lo sé —Farfulló mirando soslayado a Samuel.

— ¡Todos fuera! ¡Necesito que despejen en área! ¡Blaster! ¡LLAMA A MIKAELA! ¡YA! —Bramó tirando a Mirage en una de las camillas y luego le quitó a Bumblebee de los brazos a Optimus Prime quien estaba tan tenso que prometía romperse si alguien o algo lo jalaba erróneamente.

"_Mikaela Banes se necesita en el Ala Médica. Repito: Mikaela Banes es necesitada en el Ala Médica. ASAP. Repito: Mikaela Banes es necesitada en el Ala Médica. ASAP." _Se escuchó por todo el consulado. Todos los humanos se preguntaron qué estaría sucediendo pero ninguno era lo suficientemente estúpido para ir a curiosear al territorio de Ratchet sin realmente necesitarlo.

— ¿Van a estar bien, Ratchet?

— No lo sé, Prime. Ironhide, saca a Prime de aquí. ¡Es una orden! ¡Ya!

— Vámonos Prime, nada harás aquí. Estoy seguro de que los dos están bien.

— ¡Ratchet!

— ¡¿Ahora qué! —Gritó el EMT cuando Judy entró al Ala Médica. Inmediatamente sus ojos se fueron hacia… ¡Prowl! — ¿Qué sucedió?

— No lo sé, me lo encontré así, luego apareció él —Señaló a Sideswipe quien era quien le ayudaba a cargar el cuerpo insensible de Prowl—. Y ahora él —Señaló al Autobot en sus manos—. ¡No responde! ¡Lo único que hace es llorar, botar lágrimas mejor dicho!

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¡Sideswipe! ¡Ponlo en una de las camillas!

— ¡Prowl encontró a Jazz! —Le soltó sin saber cómo sentirse, Sideswipe—. ¿¡Por qué no nos dijeron que Jazz había muerto!

— ¡Ratchet! ¿¡Qué sucedió? —Mikaela llegaba alterada y en grandes zancadas con Will pisándole los talones.

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡TODOS FUERA!

**TBC**


End file.
